


Fuck Mountain Two

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Series: Fuck Mountain Dew [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst is finally here, Child Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Sequel!, not quite sure what to tag this yet!, rich’s father (but not really) ((yet)) (((maybe)))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Rich and Jake are skeptical of Jeremy and Michael’s adventure.





	1. fuck

Jake Dillinger turned over and hit the off button on his phone alarm. He’d forgotten to turn the alarm off for the weekend, and hadn’t planned on waking up at six in the morning on a Saturday. He groaned as he reached over, quickly quieting himself as he saw the sleeping form of his boyfriend shift a little in the small bed they’d added for him in the one-bedroom apartment Jake had moved into months ago. They shared Jake’s larger bed on occasion, but it was important to him that Rich had his own when he needed it. Now, he didn’t want to wake him up; he looked so peaceful sleeping.

Rich was dragged out of his sleep only slightly by the alarm. It was Saturday, wasn't it? Jake must've forgotten to turn the alarm off yesterday. Rich didn't really want to get up yet, but he wasn't asleep, so he dragged himself out of his bed and over to Jake's, tossing himself down on it crudely. “Sleepy time, Jake.”

Jake groaned again as Rich’s weight crashed next to him. Rich wasn’t quite a morning person. Jake had always known that, but when he’d moved in with him, it was especially obvious. Luckily, weekends were perfect for that. “I know, Richie, sorry,” he whispered, trying to get the blankets on top of Rich, too. 

Rich shifted slightly to help Jake move the covers, burying his face into his boyfriend's chest once he was under them. He hated mornings. Mornings were never good. They were only times where your head pounded and your father woke you up with yelling and shattered beer bottles. Rich preferred the blissful oblivion of sleep.

Jake pulled Rich closer and put the final touch on the blankets above them. They’d become used to this position. “You okay?” He always asked. He never knew if his boyfriend’s burns were acting up or if he’d had a nightmare. It couldn’t hurt to make sure he was all right. 

Rich nodded, eyes still closed. “Head hurts, but that's nothing new.” He took a deep breath as he cuddled up to Jake. “Why aren't we asleep right now?”

“Because I’m dumb and I left my alarm on again,” Jake said apologetically. He wrapped his arm around Rich gently. 

A yawn escaped the smaller boy as he shifted into a slightly more comfortable position in Jake's arms. “Does either of us have anything to do today?”

“I hope not,” Jake whispered. Unfortunately, as if on cue, Rich’s phone went off from across the room. 

Rich grumbled as he untangled himself, trudging over to grab his phone before heading right back to his place in the bed. “It's Jeremy.” 

Jerm: Hey! You guys want to hang out with me and Mike?

“What’s he want?” Jake asked, still in his bed. 

Rich shrugged, typing out a reply as he spoke. “Double date. The usual.” 

R: sure, but not before 12 pm ;p Papa needs his beauty rest.

Jake hummed. “We gonna go?” 

Jerm: Fine. Let us know when. 

R: will do, big J

Rich tossed his phone onto the bedside table, turning to roll back into Jake's arms. “Yeah. I still feel bad about what happened, didn't want to say no. Still can't believe they're together. Weird, huh?”

“Weird? Richie, you _called_ it! You made it happen!” Jake pulled his boyfriend deeper into a cuddle. 

Rich laughed. “I know, but still! I didn't think they'd ever _realize_ , y'know? Or, at least, Jeremy, anyway. He was always pretty… No Homo.”

Jake gave Rich a tiny kiss on the head. “So were we, you know.”

Rich snorted to himself. “Fair enough.” He let his eyes fall closed again. “But that's not 'till later. I still want to go back to sleep.”

“Fine,” Jake agreed. “I was in the middle of a dream anyway.”

\--------------

“Do you think they were really switching bodies and shit? I mean, I know I said I believed them, but it's still a lot.”

Jake put his chin in his hand. “You think they were lying?”

Rich shrugged, pulling on his jacket. “I dunno. It’s just… unlikely, isn’t it? I mean, it shouldn’t be physically possible. How do we know they weren’t just doing it for shits and giggles? I mean, now that we know they’re together what I did to prove they weren’t lying is kind of pointless. Michael could have easily told Jeremy about our talk.”

“You talked to Michael? When was this?” Jake’s interest was piqued. “About Jeremy? How gay was it? Scale of one to eleven.”

Rich snickered to himself. “Twenty. Mike was feeling shitty because of his crush and he came to me to talk about it. He’s been pining _hard_ , like, it’s kind of sad how gone he looked when he was talking about that tall dork.”

“You listened to Michael rant about Jeremy uninterrupted?” Jake was impressed. “Nice, patience skills times a million. But why do you think they were faking the switching shit?”

Rich gave Jake a weird look. “Jake, what are the _odds_ that they were actually _switching bodies?_ I mean, that only happens in fanfiction!”

Jake returned Rich’s weird look. “What’s up with you and fanfiction? And I mean, dude, we don’t know everything that computer thing is capable of.” He had gotten in a habit of avoiding using the actual term “SQUIP” due to the glint in Rich’s eyes that always resulted. He always looked so terrified.

Rich shrugged. “Fanfiction is fun to read, okay? Don’t bully me. And I still think we should call them out on it. Maybe they are just super kinky. That could be funny to see them explain.”

“You’re really gonna call ‘em out?” 

“Hells yes. When we get to Mikey’s place we can make them reveal their secret kinky lives. It’ll be funny.”

“Fanfiction and weird sex stuff, that’s two for you, buddy.” Jake rolled his eyes mockingly. 

Rich laughed and gave him a thumbs up. “You know it!”

\---———

Jeremy heard the doorbell and pried himself off of Michael. “That should be them, huh?” He was out of breath from a while of kissing his boyfriend and a lot of cuddling. 

Michael nodded, fixing his crooked glasses and sitting up. “Probably. Either that or that pizza guy, back for more tips.”

“I told you to stop hitting on the pizza guy, Micah,” Jeremy whined. 

Michael laughed, standing up. “It's not on purpose! Every time we order pizza you get so worked up at the thought of me hitting on him that you fuckin’ jump me! Then I can't think straight when I have to pay him! So, technically, _you're_ hitting on the pizza guy.”

Jeremy gasped. “I would _never_!” The doorbell rang again. “We should let them in, though, yeah?”

Michael kissed Jeremy one last time before bounding out of the room and over to his front door, pulling it open. “Hey, guys.”

Jake was already grinning. “Hey, is Boner Boy here yet?” He knew Jeremy had probably been there for a long time, maybe even having spent the night. 

Michael grinned, stepping aside to let them in. “Of course he is.” 

Rich snorted, walking past Michael and towards the living room. “Hope we weren't interrupting anything.” He rounded the corner into the room, finding Jeremy lounging on the couch. “What's up, big shot?”

Jeremy’s hair was still a little ruffled from his and Michael’s previous activities. “Hey, Rich.”

Jake quickly caught up with his boyfriend and put his arm around his waist. “What a romantic double date this is, huh?”

Michael shoulders his way past them, dropping down onto the couch and easily throwing an arm around Jeremy's shoulder. “Oh, yeah, for sure.”

Rich scoffed. “Oh come on, you two can do better than that.” He turned to Jake, lightly pushing him towards the unoccupied section of couch. “Sit.”

Jeremy watched as Jake turned around to face Rich. The taller boy looked confused. “Richie, there’s not enough room.”

Rich grinned and laughed. “Yes there is.” He pushed Jake so that he fell backwards into the open space. Then he swiftly plopped himself down into his boyfriend’s lap, legs thrown out over Michael and Jeremy's. 

Jake made an ‘oof’ sound, but pulled Rich closer onto his lap, his grin instantly returning. 

Jeremy looked at the two of them blankly. “Why?”

Rich just shrugged, shifting slightly to get comfortable. 

Michael snorted. “That's kinda gay, you guys.”

Jake scoffed. “You’re one to talk.”

“God, you're right.” He leaned over to kiss Jeremy deeply before looking back at Jake, grin plastered on his face. “I'm gay as _fuck_.” 

Rich rolled his eyes. “Are we just gonna sit here playing kissy face all day? Is this another weird sex thing?”

Jeremy sat idly, not at all opposed to being kissed all day. 

Jake, however, got a reminder. “Speaking of weird sex things,” he started, blinking at how strange that sounded, “Richie here has a challenge for you guys.” He nudged his boyfriend. “Call ‘em out, babe.”

Rich laughed at Jake's enthusiasm. “I still think you guys’ whole 'body switching’ thing was just a weird kink play.”

Jeremy shifted on the couch so he could look at Rich straight on. He avoided using his right arm, as it still had bandages on it from his unfortunate meeting with that bramble bush. “What the fuck kind of kinks do you have, Rich?”

Rich rolled his eyes. “Normal ones, compared to you two, it seems. Were you somehow able to get your rocks off with some weird body swap play? Maybe just try thigh highs and garters next time.”

Jake giggled, but Jeremy held his ground. “Why would we do that? How could that even be a kink? We were actually switching bodies, I thought you believed us.”

Michael hummed from beside Jeremy. “We can prove it.”

Rich quirked an eyebrow. “Then do it.” 

Michael stood up, shoving Rich’s legs off of his lap. “I'll be right back, then.” He shuffled off in the direction of his room.

Jeremy smirked to himself, knowing what his boyfriend was up to. 

Jake inhaled sharply. “Is he off to get your kink stuff? I don’t think we wanna see that.”

Jeremy shook his head. “No, there’s no kink stuff, seriously.”

Michael returned moments later, bottle of purple liquid in hand. “Drink this, if you're so curious.”

Jeremy didn’t expect Michael to make them really drink it, so he played along. “Yeah, you’ll see.”

Jake raised an eyebrow. “What the hell?”

Rich laughed. “This is reaching some creepy cult like shit, guys.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “It’s grape mountain dew. Tastes like shit, but it’s what fucked us over. To fix it you have to drink this nasty yellow kind. I have some of that, too. So it’s fine. You don’t believe us, right? Then drink it.”

“If this drink did that to you, why do you still have it?” Jake asked, warily eyeing the bottle in Michael’s hand. 

Michael shrugged. “It was expensive.”

Jake grabbed the bottle. “Fine. Rich, you wanna do this? It’ll prove your suspicions,” he said in a singsong way.

Rich stuck his tongue out childishly at Michael, grabbing the bottle and twisting the cap off. “Show me the carfax,” He took a big swig of it. “Gross.”

Jeremy snorted. “Tastes like shit, huh?” He looked at Jake. “You have to drink it too.”

Jake shrugged. Wasn’t the first time he’d be drinking after Rich, and that certainly wasn’t the worst they’d done. He snatched the bottle from his boyfriend’s hand and took in a gulp like a shot. “Oh, god, what the hell is this _made_ of?”

Michael snorted. “Sadness. When you wake up tomorrow, you’re gonna be fucked up.”

“Tomorrow?” Jake sighed. “What a disappointment.” The idea that they were lying about the whole thing sounded even more like reality now.

Rich laughed, screwing the lid back onto the bottle, tossing it back to Michael. “Whatever. I’ve had enough kink talk. Let’s watch a movie or something.”

Michael caught the bottle, placing it on the coffee table. “Sharkboy and Lavagirl!”

Jeremy tossed the remote to Michael and soon the movie was playing.

\-------------

Rich yawned, looking down at the time on his phone. “We should probably head out. It’s getting late, and you guys know how i need my sleep.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. “Hey, thanks for coming.”

Rich grinned, giving him two thumbs up. “Any time, man!” 

Michael snorted from where he was laying across Jeremy’s lap. “Have fun banging, or whatever it is you two do in your alone time.”

Jake matched Rich’s grin. “Definitely that.” He winked once at Michael, then another time at Jeremy. When Jeremy didn’t say anything, Jake kept going. “It’s the baby’s nap time anyway, so bye, Boner Boys.”

Jeremy scoffed. “The baby is Rich.”

Jake nodded. “Exactly. Ta ta.”

Rich laughed loudly as they exited Michael’s home. “They think we bang, like, every free second. That’s probably what they do, honestly.”

“They totally do. Did you see how they looked when we got there? They were probably about to.” Jake snorted. 

“I guess years of pining will do that to you. They can't keep their hands off each other. And that's coming for _me_.”

Jake laughed. “Shh, Richie, you’re the best.” He kissed Rich’s temple. “So you think they were lying after all?”

Rich shrugged. “I think they're trying to psych us out. It's what I would do.”

“You would? How smart, babe.” Jake ruffled his hair. 

Rich snorted, pulling Jake down into a kiss. “Princess Diaries marathon tonight?”

“I might fall asleep,” Jake complained. “But wake me up when Chris Pine is on.”

“Thank God for Chris Pine.”


	2. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sux here! I don't know what I'm doing, so sorry if Rich is acting a bit weird!! My writing game has been a bit off lately

Jake must have forgotten to turn his alarm off again. “Call Me Maybe” was blasting through the otherwise calm apartment at six in the morning on Sunday. He groaned, trying to keep enough sleep in his body so he could doze right back off as he turned it off. However, when he reached over, his bedside table was gone. He flailed his arm around trying to find it, eventually cracking a frustrated eye open as a last resort. Zilch. “What the hell?” he muttered to himself. Upon opening his eyes further, he saw that he wasn’t in his own bed, but instead in Rich’s. So it had been one of those nights. Rich must be in Jake’s. He looked over, and indeed, a form was in the bed by the window. 

Rich grumbled, pulling the pillow over his head to block out the noise. “Jakey, shut it off already!” It was Sunday. No one should be up this early on a Sunday.

Jake whispered back. “You’re closer! You do it!” Something felt off in the way his mouth formed the words, but he chalked it up to being tired. 

Rich huffed, pulling the pillow away from his face and grabbing Jake's phone from the table. Only, something was off. His arm. Suddenly, he felt much more awake. “Wh- My burns! They're gone?”

“Dude, what are you talking about?” Jake slurred sleepily. For some reason he was finding it a lot harder to wake up than usual. 

Rich sat up, inspecting his arms. “They're gone!”

Jake screwed his eyes shut as he felt a headache coming on. “They can’t just be _gone_.”

Rich froze. “Why do you sound like that? Why do _I_ sound like– oh my god.”

“Can we go back to sleep?” Jake whined, still believing the strange way he was pronouncing certain words to be a tired trick of the mind. 

“Jake. Look at me.”

“The only thing I wanna look at is the back of my eyelids.”

“Jake!”

“ _Rich_.”

Rich threw Jake's phone at hit, hitting him in the stomach. “Jake, sit the fuck up!”

“Fine, shit!” Jake sat up slowly, his eyes still half closed. “What?”

Rich looked at Jake. Or, actually, he looked at _himself_. “Oh my _fucking god_.”

“What are you going on about, babe?” Jake slurred, already falling back down onto the bed for more sleep. 

Rich scrambled out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. “Holy Fuck!”

Jake was already half asleep again. “Can it wait?”

Rich was running out of patience. “Jake, if you don't get your ass out of bed _right now_ , I swear to _god_ -”

“Fine! God!” Jake shoved himself up and off the bed, pulling the blanket so it was wrapped around him. Eyes still unopened, he trudged aimlessly to the bathroom. 

Rich looked down at Jake. He looked _down_ at Jake. “Jake. They weren't lying. Holy fucking shit.” Rich was looking at himself, blanket wrapped around him, eyes closed, standing next to him in the bathroom.

“Jake’s still in dream town, buddy,” the now shorter boy said as he yawned, not really processing what Rich was saying. He was _very_ out of it.

Rich groaned. How could he wake him up? Well, there were a couple things he could try, may as well start with the easiest one. Rich grabbed Jake by the shoulders, pulling him into a calming kiss. Or, it _would_ have been calming, if Rich wasn't instantly dead tired as soon as their lips touched.

Suddenly, Jake felt very awake. He was looking down at Rich, who must have stolen his blanket. “The old kiss and take the boy’s source of warmth trick, huh? Real mature, Richie.”

Rich groaned again. “What the fuck is happening!?” He wanted to go back to sleep. “Call Mike and Jeremy.”

“Babe, what are you talking about?” Even awake as he now was, Jake wasn’t any less confused. Only colder. 

“Just do it!”

“Fine!” Jake stomped out of the bathroom and over to Rich’s bed, where his phone had been thrown earlier. He picked it up and dialed Michael’s number. “Happy?” he asked Rich as he made a big gesture to the fact that he was doing as he was told.

Rich dropped the blanket to the floor, quickly splashing some cold water on his face to wake himself up. Once he felt a bit more coherent, he grabbed Jake, pulling his down into another kiss, the water on his face dripping down his neck still.

“Hey, I’m on the phone–” Jake blinked as he felt the surprising lack of phone in his right hand. He was looking down at Rich—Well, no, he was looking up at...himself? “Holy shit.”

Michael picked up on the seventh ring. “Hello?”

“Hey, um, quick question. _What the Fuck_?” Rich didn’t think they were lying anymore. “Why did you let us drink that shit!”

Rich scowled as he heard Michael’s laughter on the other side of the phone. “I told you! You chose to drink it, anyway. I doubt you two could last the week like that like we had to! You wouldn’t be able to kiss so freely anymore.”

Rich scoffed. “What’s that supposed to mean? You think we can’t handle it?”

“Definitely not.”

Rich made an affronted noise. “If you two could handle it, so can we! I bet you three months of chemistry homework than we can do it.” Wait, what? What was Rich saying?

Michael hummed thoughtfully. “Alright, fine. Deal. But when you inevitably can’t take it anymore, just tell me and I’ll give you guys the cure.”

“We won’t give up!” Rich slammed the ‘end call’ button with a huff. Who did Michael think they were? They could handle _anything_.

Jake, getting used to his new height, or failing to, stared at Rich, which felt so wrong. “What’s happening?” Now he understood why it was so strange to speak; Rich’s lisp was now _his_ lisp.

Rich froze, turning to look at Jake. Wait, what _was_ happening? “Uh… oops.”

“What do you mean oops?!” Jake yelled. “Did you just make a bet out of this?!”

Rich laughed slightly. “Um… maybe?”

“Rich! No! Fix this!” Jake winced at the way his words sounded. It wasn’t cute when it was coming from himself. 

Rich pouted, shaking his head no. “We can't! Not until the week is over! I'm sorry Jakey, but I can not afford to lose this bet.”

“Are you being serious?” Jake chastised. He should have thought about how many S sounds there were in that last word. “Really? You’re letting us get stuck like this?” He winced at himself. 

Rich gave him a pleading look. “Well we aren't _stuck_ stuck! I mean, we just switched bodies, right? We just have to kiss!”

“But then if we do it again, we’ll keep switching!” Jake groaned. “That’s how it works, right?”

Rich grimaced. “Yeah.” He sighed. He _liked_ kissing Jake. The fact that their kissing was going to be limited now was, frankly, upsetting. 

Jake groaned again. “Perfect. I don’t _want_ to not kiss you.” He felt that they were forgetting something. Eh, it’d come to him later. 

“Well, at least it's not like we can't kiss at all! Just not as much.” He gave his boyfriend a half smile, stepping closer. “Like now, for instance! We can kiss right now.”

“No offense, babe, but I don’t want to kiss myself.”

Rich rolled his eyes, placing his hands on Jake's shoulders to keep him in place. “Just close your eyes.” He leaned down, pulling him into a soft kiss.

Jake opened his eyes as himself and let out a relieved sigh. “Great.” No more kisses, he supposed. He took his hands off of Rich’s shoulders and flopped himself onto his bed. “I’m not getting that sleep, am I?”

Rich shrugged. “Maybe not.” He wasn't really sure what this meant for them. How long does this last? Are they switched back until they kiss again?

“Why’d you have to go and challenge them?” Jake whined. 

Rich tossed himself down onto the bed as well. “I couldn't help it. Mike said we couldn't handle it! I couldn't just let them beat us!”

“Wait, this wears off, doesn’t it?” Jake knew he’d forgotten something. “When we’re like this? It won’t last?” He needed to make sure he had all the facts. When he really needed to, he could be pretty mature and focused. 

Rich edged closer, grabbing Jake's arm and pulling it around his waist. “I think so. But I don't know how long, did they ever say how long it lasted? I can't remember.”

“I don’t think they ever told us,” Jake said, sighing. “You said a _week_? I have stuff to do, man, you better not fuck it up.”

Rich pouted, curling up closer to Jake. “I won't! Have some faith in me, dude!” 

“You couldn’t run the GSA if your life depended on it, no offense.”

“Shut up and cuddle with me!”

“Are you gonna have that attitude the whole time?” Jake pouted, matching Rich’s expression. 

“Maybe. It’s like 6am, I can’t help it. Mornings make me grumpy.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, Jake. I shouldn’t have made a stupid bet like that. And I’m sorry for snapping at you so much.” His head hurt. He wanted to go back to sleep. All Rich wanted was cuddles and sleep. 

“Babe, it’s fine, I’m just kinda freaking out,” Jake assured. The whole situation felt like a weird dream. At least they knew how to fix it, unlike Jeremy and Michael, when it had first happened to them.

“Yeah, me too.” He paused for a second, debating what would be best for them to do. “Can we just go back to sleep? We don’t have anything to do today, I don’t think, and you did say you were still sleepy.”

“I said I wanted sleep, not that I was sleepy.” Jake groaned. “I don’t think I can get back to sleep after that, honestly. And I just remembered I have to prepare an agenda for the Model UN meeting tomorrow during lunch.” 

Rich hummed. “Then, can we at least snuggle and watch TLC for a while?”

“You bet,” Jake said, grinning. He figured as long as they didn’t kiss and switched back immediately after it wore off, it wouldn’t be such a problem. 

\---------

Jake had Rich comfortably in his lap as they watched reality television when it happened. He’d gotten extremely nauseated all at once, not able to get a breath deep enough, and when he opened his eyes, he was sitting in his own lap. “Jesus Christ,” he said, the peculiar and unfamiliar feeling of being in someone’s lap catching up with him. 

Rich groaned, head spinning. “What the _fuck_?” He closed his eyes, trying to ground himself. “That's fucking awful.”

“Guess that’s how it works,” Jake mumbled, looking around and up at Rich, not knowing why he expected to see his boyfriend instead of his own face. “Ew, bad angle. I have a double chin.”

Rich laughed, hugging Jake closer with his eyes still closed. “It's a cute double chin.” If he didn't open his eyes it wouldn't be weird to hug himself, right?

“Don’t lie to me, I’m looking at it right now.” Jake reached up to poke Rich’s face, caught off guard by the burns and scars on his arm. He didn’t say anything about them, though. 

Rich scrunched up his nose, waving Jake's hand away. “Hush. I think it's cute.” He puckered up his lips blindly. “Kiss time!”

“Is this what we’re doing all week, then?” Jake posed, putting the kiss off just a bit so he didn’t have to kiss himself just yet. “Doesn’t seem too bad.”

Rich laughed, trying not to open his eyes. It was harder than expected. “Exactly. We should be totally fine, right?”

Jake shrugged, the foreign feeling of scarred skin rubbing against fabric dominating his senses for the duration of the action. “Totally.”


	3. the

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they’re just hangin out man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay we got carried away with like 74 more oneshot projects

After a couple hours of idle television watching and the occasional nauseating bout from an unexpected switch, The two settled into a sort of rhythm. As soon as they felt that feeling of sickness they both steeled themselves for it, making it ever so slightly easier since it didn’t catch them quite as off guard. Secretly, Rich always got kind of excited when it happened. They hadn’t switched many times, only two or three times, which severely limited Rich’s usal daily allowance of kisses. Eventually, however, Rich ended up falling asleep right there in Jake’s lap whilst he silently worked on his model UN agenda. Rich had been idly watching his work as he went on- a common occurance on their calming off days- but had drifted off at some point.

Jake was petting Rich’s hair with his free hand as he wrote his UN agenda. Rich’s hair was softer than it looked—and it looked pretty soft—especially the red streak. He took good care of it. Jake thought it was cute how he could just fall asleep that way, laying in his lap. That is, until the nausea hit him. 

Rich had been having a nice dream. One where everything was calm and peaceful and no computers were in anyone's heads. And then, out of nowhere, he found himself cruelly ripped away from his blissful sleep. That was probably the most disorienting thing he had experienced so far. “What the fuck.” He whispered to himself. He sighed, looking down at his boy sleeping in his lap. Should he wake him up?

Jake didn’t notice the shift, but he was suddenly thrust into a peaceful world where he didn’t have a limp and Rich didn’t have scars and everyone smiled. Maybe he smiled, too, in his sleep, but he had no way of knowing. He didn’t even know he was dreaming, or that he wasn’t himself at the moment. Still, he felt calm. 

Rich sighed, looking down at Jake's agenda he had been working on. It was pretty much finished, save for one or two edits which could easily be done in a couple minutes. He put all of Jake's work aside so that it wouldn't be messed up, then he carefully maneuvered Jake into his arms so that he could clamber to his feet, lifting his sleeping boyfriend up easily. Damn, being bigger really made this easier. He made his way back to the bedroom, gently laying Jake down in his bed before climbing in after him, curling his body securely around him. A mid afternoon nap would be nice for them.

Jake wasn’t used to being the little spoon, but he was asleep, and Rich’s body was definitely used to it. The warmth pulled him into a deeper sleep, his dream becoming clearer. He was blissfully unaware of being spooned by himself. 

Rich smiled to himself as Jake unconsciously edged closer to him. He liked being the big spoon for once. Not that he didn't adore the time spent with Jake's arms wrapped around him, but it was really nice to be able to just hold his boyfriend for once.

Rich sometimes talked in his sleep. It was only on occasion, and Jake thought it was absolutely adorable. Now, though, it was him doing it. A few unintelligible whimpers following a soft whisper of just Rich’s name filled the silence as Jake reached peak dreamland. 

Rich felt his heart swell as he clung to his boyfriend who mumbled quietly. The effect was lessened slightly by the fact that he was looking and listening to his own voice and body, but it still pleased him nonetheless. He took a deep, calming breath, letting his eyes fall closed.

Dream Jake wore a soft pink suit to their dream junior prom. It matched his boyfriend’s dream bow tie. They dream danced, their dream friends joining the group. It was perfect, for a dream. Jake had no way of knowing that he was murmuring the words to the dream prom’s current song in his sleep. He didn’t know, either, that it wasn’t a real song, but one he just seemed to be making up. Something about love, probably, but it was most likely subtext. It was mostly what he’d been writing for his UN agenda. 

\----------

When Rich woke back up it was dark outside- obvious by the lack of natural lighting from the windows. He yawned, still not awake enough to really pay attention to anything. Maybe he should just go back to sleep.

His yawn, though, must have somehow been enough to finally wake up Jake. He groaned as he tried to stretch, but was hindered by something curled around him. “Rich?” he sleepily croaked. 

Rich hummed, curling in closer around Jake. “Shhhh, no speaky. Beddy time.”

“Wh-wha..?” Jake blearily opened an eye. It was nighttime? “Richie, what time is it?” he whispered. 

“Dunno. Dark time. Sleep time.”

“I was in the middle of something,” Jake whined, finally starting to catch on to how unfamiliar this position was. “Am I you?”

“Yeah.” He didn't feel like talking much. He didn't want to leave the warmth and peace.

That would explain why Jake felt so small. “I have stuff to do,” he complained. Being in as many extracurriculars as he was—having rejoined the ones that had meant the most to him after the play incident—he was usually busy. He liked being busy, since he lived with Rich and it didn’t take away from their time together. Much. “I knew you were tired a lot, but this is ridiculous.” Rich’s body seemed to be always fatigued. Was that a short person thing, or just a Rich thing?

Rich laughed, the pull of sleep finally beginning to lift. “I expel all the energy at once, and then I rest and repeat.”

“Shit, please teach me,” Jake bargained. He was somewhat joking, but he knew he couldn’t be this tired at school the next day if they were to be switched like this. 

Rich snorted, cracking his eyes open slightly. “I thought you were going to say 'please touch me’ and I almost got excited.”

“I see where you thought this was a weird sex thing now,” Jake said, sighing. 

Rich laughed again, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Right?”

“But who would be into that?” Jake paused. “You’re not into it, right?”

Rich scoffed, not moving to sit up. “Gross. Of course not.”

“Looks like at least your body is.”

Rich screeched, suddenly awake. “What!? What does that mean?!”

“I’m kidding! We’re not the Boner Boys. But it got you awake, huh?” Jake said smugly. 

Rich huffed, grabbing his phone to check the time. “How rude.” 

Jake almost asked what Rich would do if he wasn’t kidding, but he really wasn’t in the mood. “What time is it, then?”

“11pm.”

“Shit, why’d you let us sleep so long?”

Rich whined. “Tired. It's your body, anyway!”

“You were the one asleep! To begin with, anyway!”

Rich scoffed quietly. “Hey, your body fell asleep just as easily as mine did.”

“Oh, shut up, I’m tired for other reasons. I have a lot of extra circulars to do work for.” Jake scoffed. 

“I'm tired because I'm gay.”

“You’re not even gay, Richie.”

Rich just shrugged, yawning. “Tired from being so overwhelmingly bi. Takes a lot of energy to like both.”

Jake reached around and patted Rich’s—or, his own—hair. “I know, babe. Imagine liking all of them. Exhausting.” 

Rich sighed. “Should we get up or what?” They hadn't done much today.

“At 11?”

“You were the one saying you had stuff to do!”

“Don’t use that attitude with me, I’m just trying to live my life.”

Rich huffed. “Do you want to get up or not?”

“Rude. Let me up. Someone has to pee anyway.” Jake scoffed. 

Rich unwound himself, shifting down in the bed to face Jake. “We should probably switch, then. I'd rather the first time you touch my dick to not be under these circumstances.”

Jake just rolled his eyes. Rich would put that off for forever. They’d die virgins. He grabbed Rich by the collar—not stopping to think about it was his own shirt he could stretch out—and forced their lips together. 

Rich took advantage of the kiss, rolling over on top of Jake without breaking their lips. May as well, since their kisses were limited now. 

Jake always liked it when Rich was in charge, but he eventually separated them, keeping their faces close. “You need to pee.”

Rich pouted. “Thanks. Really setting the mood.”

“There’s no mood with a full bladder, babe.”

Rich reluctantly pulled himself off and his boyfriend. “Not with that attitude.”

“I’m not into that,” Jake said, “and that’s a promise.” He sat up, stretching. 

Rich laughed all the way to the bathroom.

\--------

“Sorry I made the bet without talking to you.”

Jake sighed. “It’s fine. I probably would have told you to take it anyway. You’re no wimp.”

Rich grinned at his boyfriend. “Thanks, honey. You're not a wimp, either.” Rich looked back to the stove where he was currently making grilled cheese. 

“You’re a bigger non-wimp,” Jake said back. He wanted so badly to kiss the smile off Rich’s lips until they were both out of breath, but that would generate problems. Only minor ones, though. He didn’t see what the big deal was about this whole thing for Michael and Jeremy. He and Rich were doing just fine. 

“I'm _bigger_ , am I?” Rich teased lightly, moving the sandwich onto a plate. He turned around, two plates in hand, making his way over to where Jake was sitting. “Midnight grilled cheese, made by your pro chef boyfriend.” He held out a plate in offering.”Eat your heart out, Gordon Ramsey.”

“Babe, he’d die if he took a bite of your cuisine,” Jake promised. He took the plate and sat it on his lap. “By the way,” he changed the subject. “Do you think we can feel each other’s pain or some shit like that? Like, how far does this go?”

Rich snorted, looking up at Jake with a raised eyebrow. “That's kinda kinky, babe. But, unfortunately, I don't think so? We should really talk to Mike and Jerm about it and find out what we're in for.”

“It’s midnight. I doubt they’re awake. Let’s just wait til school.” Jake began eating his sandwich. He was tired, but when he finished, he still had work to do for his extracurriculars tomorrow. 

Rich nodded in agreement, humming thoughtfully. “Yeah, I suppose. I still can't believe this is actually happening, y’know? Like… this is really fuckin weird.”

“You’re the one who said we should drink that shit, you know.”

“I thought they were being dumb!”

“But we were the dumb ones all along, huh?” Jake sighed. “So now our morning make-outs are gonna be put on hiatus.”

Rich whined pitifully. “Damn, now how am I supposed to spend the morning? How annoying.” He huffed, crossing his arms. “This is somehow incredibly underwhelming, and also incredibly annoying.”

“I thought it’d at least be fun,” Jake mumbled. “Just a hassle really.” 

Rich nodded solemnly. “Yeah.” He pushed his plate away from him, no longer hungry. “What do you still have to do?”

Jake noted that Rich hadn’t eaten. “I’ve still gotta finish the UN agenda and make some kind of announcement that the GSA’s meeting Tuesday.”

Rich hummed, throwing his head back to stare up at the ceiling as he leaned back in his chair. “How long is it gonna take?”

“Not long. Promise.” Jake grinned at his boyfriend. Rich was so impatient sometimes. It was kinda cute, when it didn’t make Jake feel guilty for doing it to him. 

Rich stood, wandering over to the couch and tossing himself down on it. “Fine, I’m gonna watch the Office.”

“Oh, all right. Have fun.” Jake didn’t want Rich knowing he was a little disappointed that it was that easy to just jump to doing something else. He knew watching him do school stuff wasn’t the best option, but at least they’d be together. 

Rich was quiet for a minute before he called back to Jake expectantly. “Are you coming in here, or what? I need my Jake pillow. Hurry up!”

“What?” Jake questioned. He hadn’t expected Rich to want him to follow him. He didn’t wait for an answer. He grinned, grabbed his backpack, and dashed to the living area. 

Rich laughed, sitting up so that Jake could sit down at the end of the couch before Rich dropped himself back down onto his lap. “Damn, it only takes so long to eat a sandwich.”

“I honestly didn’t think you wanted me in here,” Jake admitted, embarrassed at his mistake. He pet Rich’s hair absently with the hand he didn’t have a pencil in. 

Rich scoffed. “What, and watch the Office alone? No way. Besides, it’s no fun without you.”

“Oh, come on, all I do is defend Toby the whole time,” Jake joked. He didn’t think it was fair how the other characters treated Toby so badly. He was only doing his job. 

“Toby tries his best.” Rich agreed, shaking his head mournfully. “Bless him, he doesn’t deserve so much shit.” 

“Right? He’s pitiful.” Jake shook his head as well, writing something regarding what the boy representing France in the Model UN group should do to make amends with the girl who represented the UK. 

Rich nodded idly. He unconsciously leaned up, asking for a kiss as he often did when they were watching tv in this position. 

Jake absently obliged, only realizing his mistake when it was too late. His eyes widened, finding himself suddenly lying down, his head in his own lap.


	4. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael 'no chill' mell makes an appearance.

Rich sighed, stepping through the front doors of the school. The morning had been a clumsy mess of confused kisses and accidental switching. Rich hadn't realized how often they kissed until now. They did it without even thinking most of the time. But now, it might become a bit of a bigger issue, seeing as they had already managed to accidentally switched five times just while getting ready for school.

Jake pulled Rich along, determined to get some answers from Michael and Jeremy about their situation. He was also grumpy because he and Rich couldn’t have their daily morning make-out. He hadn’t thought about how much tension was washed away by that ritual. He felt all coiled up, tight. He soon saw Michael’s and his locker in the distance. “If they say one word about us not kissing, I will destroy them.”

“They’ll probably say something about the body switching issue, first.” Rich shrugged, compliantly following behind Jake.

“Whichever. I’ll destroy them.” Jake was kidding, obviously. They were all friends. He looked down at Rich. “I think I did pretty good with your hair this morning.” They’d switched in the middle of Rich getting ready, and Jake had insisted he help him fix his hair.

Rich grinned, leaning up to press a kiss to Jake's cheek. “Yes, you did. It looks very nice, babe. Thanks.”

“You’re lookin’ like a snack today, all thanks to me,” Jake said, winking. 

Rich laughed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, a snack that, unfortunately, can't be eaten.” He wrapped his arms around Jake's midsection, stepping closer so that he could rest his cheek on the taller boy's chest. They can't kiss, but that doesn't mean they can't be affectionate.

“Richie, don’t tease me,” Jake whined, putting a hand on Rich’s head to run his fingers through his hair. “I’ll do something you and I will both regret.”

Rich huffed bitterly. “I wish it didn't have to be teasing! Could’ve been an offer.”

“Could’ve. But you took that bet.”

Rich grumbled bitterly. “No need to be rude, Jakey. I'm well aware.”

“Just more teasing, sorry, babe.” Jake pat Rich’s head and looked up from him, seeing Michael walk closer with Jeremy in tow.

Michael approached them with an easy grin, throwing an arm over Jeremy's shoulders. “Hey, lovebirds! What new?” 

Jake scoffed. “You know what’s new.”

Jeremy held Michael’s hand, the one draped over his shoulder. “That’s still going on? Maybe you’re just faking it. Sex thing, right?” he joked. 

Rich grumbled, turning to roughly bang his head on the lockers next to him. “I get it, Jeez! Sorry I doubted you!” He grimaced, looking up at the pair again. “Although, we still don't know that you guys _didn't_ use this for a sex thing, to be fair.”

Jeremy gasped in faux offense. “You know we didn’t have a clue it would happen at all!”

Rich scoffed. “Just because something is a surprise, doesn't mean you can't use it to get off.” 

Michael pursed his lips, nodding mournfully. “Unfortunately, he’s right on that one. I definitely know that surprises aren't enough to dampen Jeremy's libido.” 

“ _Look_ ,” Jeremy started, ready to defend himself, but Jake interrupted. 

“Can you just tell us how far this goes? Like, stuff you found out? Like the kissing thing! Anything we need to know?” He was impatient. He was ready for the week to be over. He needed to kiss his boyfriend with full force. 

Michael shrugged nonchalantly. “It's pretty simple. You kiss- you switch. Every manual switch is for a random amount of time, and yes, you will always switch back.”

“That’s it? No weird stuff?”

“Did you want weird stuff?” Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Rich shrugged at them. “I dunno, like… if Jake nuts while in my body will I feel it?”

Jeremy sighed as Jake nodded in mutual questioning along with Rich. 

“Neither of us...did that,” Jeremy explained. “So we don’t know, okay?”

Michael coughed. “Um, _actually_...”

Jeremy looked up at Michael in suspicion. “ _What_?”

Michael snorted, face dropping back into an easy grin. “Nah, I’m just kidding. We’ve only gotten each other off in our own bodies.”

Rich sighed dramatically. “Damn, and to think I thought I was about to get some hot story time.”

Jeremy sighed in relief. “Don’t do that, Mikey, my heart rate is already too high.”

Jake made a tsk sound and tapped his foot. “Thanks for being disappointing.”

Rich nodded in agreement, huffing. 

Michael laughed, quirking an eyebrow. “I mean, if you want something _not_ disappointing, check this out.” He leaned down, capturing Jeremy's lips easily. He could have settled with just a peck and been done with the teasing, but that wouldn't have been any fun at all. So, instead, Michael slipped a hand just under the hem of Jeremy's shirt, resting it on his hip as he worked their mouths together passionately. A lot of their kisses had a tendency to end up quite… obscene, ever since they finally slept together. That's just the teenage boy libido, apparently. Now that they've had a taste, there's no stopping them.

Jeremy knew what Michael was doing, and he didn’t care. Rich and Jake—though changed as they were—had still spent two years or so tormenting them. So, what could hurt with a little teasing? Jeremy melted right into Michael, his hand resting on Michael’s, which was under his shirt. 

Jake groaned. “Is this what we look like every morning, Richie?”

Rich grumbled to himself. “Probably.”

Michael smirked into the kiss as he heard them speak. A taste of their own medicine had been a long time coming. Michael nibbled Jeremy's bottom lip, working his way inside the other boy’s mouth with his tongue. He swiped over the roof of Jeremy's mouth, moving his hand to rest at the small of his back so that he could carefully put pressure on that _one spot_ on his lower back that always seemed to drive him crazy.

Jeremy whimpered, his nails digging into Michael’s skin and his toes curling in his shoes. He understood that this was mostly to get back at Rich and Jake, but he felt special there with Michael kissing him so tenderly, holding him in places he knew would make him react. It was incredible to Jeremy how well Michael and he had gotten to know each other’s preferences in such little time together.

Jake sighed and turned away from the couple. “Can we go somewhere else?”

Rich still eyed them distastefully. “I dunno, if we leave they might just start banging right here.” It was entirely possible, at the rate they were going.

Michael finally pulled away, eyes hooded and a lovesick smile plastered on his face as the stared down at Jeremy. He almost forgot what was going on.

Jake groaned. “Please don’t bang in the hallway,” he pleaded Michael and Jeremy once they’d separated. They didn’t seem to be paying him any attention, however. 

Jeremy was gazing up at his boyfriend, absolutely entranced by him in every way. The rest of the world disappeared around them, including Rich and Jake.

“Ugh,” Rich groaned. “This is disgustingly cute. Get a room, damn!” 

Michael just raised a hand, middle finger extended, to Rich as he leaned down to peck Jeremy's lips once, twice, three more times before finally pulling away.

Jeremy only stood there in his dopey blissful stance. 

Jake pinched the bridge of his nose. “We _get_ it. You can make out and we can’t.”

Michael smirked, lacing their fingers together tightly. “Have a nice week, you two.”

Jake rolled his eyes. “We will.”

\------

They were definitely not going to have a nice week. It was only lunch time, and they had already had an incident of them switching in the middle of class. Rich dropped his head only the lunch table. “This is hell and it's only Monday.”

“It’s not that bad,” Jake said, petting Rich’s hair to comfort him. “I do have to go, though. I have that Model UN thing in five minutes.”

Rich sighed, nodding distractedly and he sat back up, automatically moving to kiss Jake. “Have f- _God damn it_.”

“Hey, I’ll have fun anyway, yeah?” Jake offered in placement of a kiss.

Rich pouted. “I _guess_.”

“Thanks for the confidence, babe,” Jake said as he got up and made his way to the AP US History classroom, the meeting place for the Model UN members.

Rich dropped his head again as Michael and Jeremy approached the table. “Great. The boner squad.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and sat himself down with Michael following suit. “Why is it always boners with you?”

Rich snorted, looking up at him. “What else is there?”

Jeremy thought for a moment. “Whatever. Where’s Jake?” He then remembered that he could be talking to Jake right then, and not Rich. “Or where’s Rich? Just- where’s the other one?”

Rich groaned, sticking his bottom lip out in a pitiful pout. “Jake is at his model UN thing. Leaving me here to suffer.”

Jeremy nodded in understanding. “That means there’s a big chance you two are gonna do the ol’ switcheroo soon.” He looked at Michael for backup in his prediction. 

Michael snorted, looking unsurprised. ”Probably. Likes to fuck you over like that.”

Rich groaned again, loader this time. “Great! Thanks! Sounds fucking awful! I hate that!”

Jeremy laughed. “Get used to it.”

Rich sighed, sitting up straight. “This isn't even that interesting. Just really annoying. And inconvenient.” 

Michael hummed, propping his chin up in his hand. “Yeah, I dunno. It did a lot, for us. I mean, three weeks ago Jeremy was straight, then we wake up in each other's bodies, and the next thing you know we're using up a whole box of condoms.” Michael snorted again, quirking an eyebrow at Rich. “I'm sure you two can find _something_ of interest to do with this. I mean, you did seem pretty convinced that it could be used for sex, and it never hurts to change things up in the bedroom, right?” 

Rich grimaced, trying his hardest to keep himself from blushing. Damn, everyone thought that him and Jake were sexually active enough to want to switch things up? Jesus. The truth is, Rich was still a virgin. Not that they needed to know that. It's not that he didn't _want_ to give himself to Jake, he just hasn't worked up the courage yet. 

Even back with his SQUIP active, he never slept with any of the girls he played with. He didn't need to. It was unnecessary to achieve his goal. Plus, he had never felt entirely comfortable with himself in those days. It wasn't the _real_ him. Call him a hopeless romantic, but Rich didn't want to sleep with anyone unless he truly meant it. Rich hadn't felt that any of his relationships had really meant anything until Jake. But then, with the fire and his burns healing, and then the scars… He just hadn't quite worked up the confidence. 

Jeremy nodded in agreement with Michael, pulling Rich out of his thoughts. “Unless you wanna give in and lose the bet on day two.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Michael and I had a lot going on. The SQUIP was back, and we had to work to find the solution to this.” He wasn’t comfortable talking about the SQUIP, but he felt better about it with Rich, since he’d had his even longer and understood more than anyone. “But yeah, either find a way to enjoy this, just live with it, or break your bet.”

Rich rolled his eyes. “That's so amazingly not helpful.”

Michael grabbed Jeremy's hand, linking their fingers as he crossed his arms on the table in front of him, laying his head down. “Any more questions go to Jeremy. I'm taking a lunch nap.”

Jeremy watched Michael get comfortable. “Fine, but I’m not promising any good answers.”

Rich observed the pair of them with a distasteful expression. “You two are really kinda sickening to watch, you know? The heart eyes are painful.”

“Now you know how we felt, huh?” Jeremy jabbed at Rich, raising an eyebrow but also smirking a little. 

Rich laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. “Yeah, that's fair enough. We do kinda get intense sometimes, don't we?”

“You really do,” Jeremy agreed, thinking back to the countless amount of times he and Michael had had to pry one of them off the other just to get their attention or reach Michael’s locker. 

Rich waved a hand dismissively. “Well, don't think you guys are gonna become the iconic couple of the school just because we're off for a week. No one takes our crown.”

“I think we’ve already snatched it,” Jeremy assured. “People have been wanting us to get together for years, Rich. We’ll keep your crown and add it to our crown collection.” He really wished Michael hadn’t left him in charge of this conversation.

Michael snickered from where his face was buried in his arms. “What the fuck, Jeremy?” His voice was muffled as he didn't lift his head.

“You should have expected that from me, Michael!” Jeremy said, his face turning a little red with embarrassment. 

Michael snickered again, pulling Jeremy’s hand into the space between his arms, just under his face. “No, no. Please, continue.” 

Rich quirked an eyebrow in question, but didn't say anything. He was, honestly, kind of interested. 

“I don’t know what I was talking about!” Jeremy explained. “I just couldn’t stop talking! Shut up!”

Rich looked up, waving to Christine and Jenna as they reached the table, taking their usual seats. “Sup, ladies?” 

Christine gave a little wave. “Is Michael sleeping?”

Jeremy shrugged. “He isn’t really. He had a rough morning.” He left that up to interpretation. 

Rich shrugged. “Where's Brooke and Chloe?” 

Jenna jumped into the conversation. “They went out to get cupcakes. Oh, by the way.” She turned to Jeremy. “I'm supposed to ask what your and Michael's favourite types of cupcake is.”

Jeremy shrugged. “I like vanilla. I’d say Michael’s in a chocolate cupcake mood.”

Rich, who was blissfully unaware what was actually taking place with Michael and Jeremy's fingers right now, launched into a casual conversation. “Oh yeah, Jere-Bear, I meant to ask, can you help me out with my Chemistry? I don't understand some of it.”

Jeremy’s face was a little contorted, but he spoke anyway, as it had nothing to do with Rich’s chemistry. “You’re asking me for smart people help?”

Rich nodded. “Hey, You're a nerd! Nerds are good at school.” 

“I’m not that kind of nerd!” Jeremy’s arm twitched a little, but not enough to be noticed.

Rich groaned, throwing his arms up in the air. “Well then what good are you to me right now?” His attention was briefly shifted as Michael's head moved slightly, but he didn't say anything or sit up, so Rich assumed he was just readjusting. “Who am I supposed to get to help me?”

“Y-Your chemistry teacher?” Jeremy stuttered, his face suddenly a deep red. 

Rich scoffed, eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion. “No way, she's like 90 years old. I don't think she can hear _herself_ , let alone her students.” Was Jeremy okay? Why the hell was he getting so red?

Jeremy fidgeted visibly with his free hand. “Ask someone else in that class, man,” he said almost breathlessly. 

Jenna eyed him strangely. “Are you okay?”

Jeremy looked over at her. “O-Of course!” Unfortunately, his voice cracked higher than it usually did. 

Rich frowned, blinking at him suspiciously. “You don't sound okay. What-” he was cut off by a small, awkward choking sound came from Michael, followed by a small cough. What the fuck? Did this have something to do with him? Rich sighed in exasperation. “ _Please_ tell me you aren't getting each other off under the table right now.”

Jeremy was even more red, a nervous expression on his face. “We are not!” That was true. 

Rich’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “So, if I look under the table right now, I _won't_ see any exposed dicks?”

“You will _not_.” Jeremy tried to keep his voice even and firm. He was telling the truth, after all. 

Rich pursed his lips, leaning closer. “Will I see any boners?”

Jeremy stared a hole through Rich. “What you see is not my fault.”

Rich slammed his head down on the table. “Oh my god.”

“Michael’s fault,” Jeremy said, shrugging nonchalantly. He couldn’t help it. 

“Do I _want_ to know?”

“Probably not.”

Michael made another choking sound, this one more muffled and contained, but still there. Rich picked his head up, just to bang it back down on the table again.

Jeremy shuddered. He tuned Rich out and leaned down to Michael’s level. “Babe, you’re gonna make me do something I’ll regret,” he said into Michael’s ear, but still in earshot of Rich. 

Michael was still for a moment. Rich really hoped that meant he was going to stop whatever it was he was doing. But, unfortunately for Rich, this was not his week. Michael shifted slightly, craning his neck but not lifting his head enough to reveal whatever was going on.

“ _Michael_ ,” Jeremy breathed. “Seriously. I might have to show our whole table how risqué you’re being.”

Rich had never felt so sad.

Michael jolted slightly, finally lifting his head to look up at Jeremy, eyes challenging. “You _wouldn't_.”

Jeremy looked at the state his fingers were in, covered in Michael’s saliva. “I might.”

Rich picked up his plastic fork, blindly throwing it at the pair. “ _Please_ , for the love of God, _stop_. Christine literally left the table. Go get a room or something, Jesus!”

Jeremy looked at Michael. “What do you say, wanna get a room?” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Michael, instead of responding, was instantly on him feet, dragging Jeremy out of the cafeteria. Guess that answers that question.

Rich sighed for the hundredth time that day. What a fucking nightmare.


	5. did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh

Rich repressed a yawn as he glanced at the time on his phone yet again. He loved Jake, and supported him with all his heart, but _Damn_ , these GSA meetings were boring.

As GSA President, Jake was smiling at the front of the meeting room, a stark contrast to the droll frowns of the sparse members in scattered desks ahead of him. “So, if we did a bake sale like we do for the bowling team, I think we can raise enough to let the club go to the Student Pride event next month. What do you guys think?”

Rich cheered enthusiastically, as he always did. “Hell yeah!” He was partially aware of what he was supporting. Kind of.

Jake’s smile grew. “Anyone else?”

There was scattered agreements, the overall consensus being a positive one. Good.

Jake grinned completely. “Great! We can pass around a sheet for people to sign up for things to bake–” An overwhelming wave of nausea flooded over him. 

Rich tensed as he felt the familiar wave that he had already grown to detest so much. He squeezed his eyes shut, opening them to find himself at the head of the room. “Shit,” he mumbled, looking around in confusion.

Jeremy, in the back, sent a knowing glance at Rich up front, then leaned over to whisper something to Michael. 

Jake, now in Rich’s seat—and body, it seemed—groaned loudly. What could he do to get out of this? He tried to think like Rich, standing up quickly. “Um–” He cleared his throat. “R- Jake,” he started, “can we talk in private? Outside?”

Someone in the room—a freshman—scoffed. “They’re probably going to make out like usual.”

Rich’s eyes snapped to the kid, narrowing in irritation. “Excuse me? You got something to say, kid?”

Michael coughed uncomfortably from his seat. This could go very wrong very fast.

Jake pinched the bridge of his—Rich’s—nose in exasperation. This couldn’t end well. 

The kid rolled his eyes at Rich. “That’s all you two do. Don’t get pissed at me for telling the truth, man.”

Jeremy turned to Michael again. He said nothing, but shrugged. They’d just have to see what happened, he guessed. 

Rich gritted his teeth, cocking his head to the side intimidatingly. “I don't see how it's any of your business, kid. At least we actually care about our relationship. Not all of us have to cheat to be satisfied with ourselves.”

“Excuse you? I didn’t cheat on my girlfriend.” The guy was getting angrier. 

Jake didn’t think he was speaking loud enough for him to hear, but he wasn’t used to Rich’s voice. So, he was heard loud and clear. “No, you cheated on your boyfriend.”

Rich nodded. “You aren't sly, dumbass. The whole school knows that you're a cheating asshole. So can you just fuck off and stay out of other people's business maybe?”

Jake bit his lip as he anticipated what would happen next. 

The kid stood up, fists clenched. “You two think you’re slick because you’re popular. You can’t just go from homophobe asses to president of the GSA and ditzy boyfriend! That doesn’t just happen! Either commit to one cause or get out!”

Michael scoffed, giving the kid an unimpressed look. “Sit the hell down, Blake. At least they actually do shit. You only joined because your mom made you. No one gives a shit.” He crossed his arms sternly, leaning back in his seat carelessly. “Stop taking out your issues on others.”

Rich’s eyes never looked away from the kid, but he didn't say anything else. His eyes were burning fiercely. 

Jeremy had a wary hand on Michael’s thigh. He’d been part of a fight like this before, only weeks ago. It didn’t sit well with him. 

Blake slammed his hands on the desk. “Shut the fuck up, loser. This has nothing to do with you. Stay out of it.”

Michael sneered, rolling his eyes again. He dropped on hand onto Jeremy's that was resting on his thigh, squeezing reassuringly. He spoke with an underlying threat in his voice. “Might want to calm down there, Hot shot. Maybe stop trying to pretend like any of this shit fucking matters and go fuck yourself.” 

Rich, unfortunately, was not quite as calm about Blake's tone towards his friend. “Kid, you better stop talking before I do something we both regret.”

“Yeah? Bully-turned-arsonist, what do you think about this? Wanna tell your stupid boyfriend to back off?” Blake stared at Jake. 

Jake stared back for an awkward moment before realizing he was talking about him. “Wh- No! Just get out of here!” He wasn’t very good at conflict. A glance to Michael and Jeremy revealed how afraid the latter looked. He hoped this would be over soon with no problems. Then he could kiss Rich and everything would be fine. Right?

Michael straightened up in his seat, dropping his feet from the desk where they had been casually propped up. “Stop dragging other people into this just because you know you're in the wrong.” Michael glared, gritting his teeth. He was a hard guy to anger, but insulting his friends was one thing he wouldn't stand for. 

Rich moved closer, now only a mere few feet away. “Shut up.”

Blake ignored Michael. He looked up at Rich, who he assumed was actually Jake. “Or what?”

Michael remained quiet, eyeing the pair in front of them. He did, however, pause to glance back at Jeremy and make sure he was okay.

Rich stepped closer. “You already know, asshole.”

Jake tried hard not to intervene. He didn’t want to get Rich in trouble. 

Blake stepped even closer, his chest almost touching Rich’s. “Maybe not. Enlighten me.”

Rich towered over him, due to his increased height in Jake's body. “Sit. Down. Before I have to fuck up that stupid ass face of yours.”

“Oh, please. You don’t scare me.” 

Jake gasped, hoping no one heard. Why wouldn’t his—well, Rich’s—body let him _do_ something? He couldn’t move. He wanted to break this up, but something in him just wouldn’t budge. 

Michael grimaced from the sidelines. “Alright, guys, that's enough. You've made your points. No need to escalate this shit.”

Blake growled. “Stay out of this, eggroll.” A gasp came from Jeremy’s direction. 

Rich snapped. Before he knew it, his arm was back, fist clenched. His mind was clouded with anger, not processing the next few events until they had already happened. He had lunged, taking a swing at Blake, but before he had managed to make contact, someone else was in front of him, taking the hit instead. Rich gasped, eyes wide as he stared down at Michael's crumpled form. 

Michael had jumped in between them the moment Rich started moving. He knew what was coming, and he wasn't about to just stand by as his friend makes a mistake. Not again. Next thing he knew, he was crouched on the floor, hand on his cheek as it throbbed painfully. He stumbled to his feet, eyes hard. “I said, that's. Enough.”

Jeremy already had tears rolling down his cheeks. The confrontation itself was already too much. He was nervous at the beginning. Now Michael was hurt and it reminded him far too much of the incident weeks ago in the 7/11 with that Jason guy. He knew no one would notice, but he was pretty sure he was on the verge of a panic attack. 

Jake was shocked. Finally, his body let him move. He was by Michael’s side, where he’d expected Jeremy to be, but he was wrong. “Are you okay?!” He shot a glare up at Rich. 

Blake snarled. “You’re all idiots. I’m out of this shithole.” He straightened his blazer and stormed out. 

Michael had never rolled his eyes harder in his life. Only once he was out the door did Michael relax slightly, a stupid reassuring grin on his face. “I'm fine. Nothing I haven't felt before.” He turned to Jeremy, smile instantly dropping. “Jere!” Michael hurried over, kneeling in front of him in concern. “Hey, hey, what's wrong?” 

Jake watched Michael go to Jeremy, as always. His eyes went back up to glare at Rich. 

Jeremy was shaking, breathing shallow and fists clenched tight enough to whiten his knuckles. He couldn’t make himself ask Michael if he was okay. He hadn’t heard him already answer that, either. He could only utter a, “C-Can we go home?” weakly before choking out a sob. 

Michael instantly scooped Jeremy up into his arms, cradling him to his chest. “Of course, Miah.” He pressed a kiss to the trembling boy's forehead, turning to Rich and Jake. “Sorry, guys. We're gonna dip. You two good?”

Rich had been in a state of shock ever since Michael jumped in front of him. He knew he had gone pale, eyes still wide. “I'm so sorry, Mike.”

Jeremy muttered an apology from where he was, face pressed into Michael’s chest desperately. 

Jake waved them off, nodding at Michael’s question. “What the hell?” he said to Rich, standing up. He didn’t bother waiting for Michael to reply to him. 

Michael grimaced. This was obviously not good for them, but he had more important things to worry about. He pressed another kiss to the top of Jeremy's head, muttering soft reassurances to him as he headed out of the room. 

Rich gulped, guilt stabbing him in the chest. “I- I didn't mean-”

Jake glanced around the room. It was empty. When had everyone left? He looked back at Rich, staring up into his own guilty eyes. “Why would you do that?!”

Rich’s chest twisted. “I'm sorry! I just- I didn't mean to!”

“You said you were gonna stop doing that kind of thing! You said you wouldn’t provoke anyone anymore. That was weeks ago! With that Matt kid! Rich, you can’t keep doing this!” Jake’s voice sounded more concerned than angry. 

Somehow, that hurt Rich more. “I know! I'm sorry! I just- he said all that shit, and then he insulted you and Mike, and I just- I- I’m sorry, Jake.” He shrunk into himself slightly.

Jake closed his eyes. He couldn’t do this at school. He might cry, and that would ruin his reputation, even if he were in Rich’s body. It would ruin his self reputation. “We’re taking this home,” he said firmly, a command. 

Rich nodded reluctantly, eyes looking everywhere but Jake's. This was not good. Really not good. “Okay,” he agreed, following Jake obediently. 

———-

The ride home was awkward. Jake hadn’t bothered to let Rich kiss him, so he’d spent the whole drive with the seat up as far as it could slide so he could reach the pedals. When they arrived at the apartment complex, Jake immediately stormed inside. 

Rich followed anxiously, lingering at the door like a child who knew they were in trouble and was trying to avoid punishment. Rich was not excited for this talk.

Jake stomped into their room, grabbing a pillow off his bed and screaming into it. That felt better. He threw it back down and waited for Rich to come in. 

Rich winced at the muffled shouting, awkwardly wandering into the bedroom. He remained silent, stomach heavy with dread.

Jake’s eyes were closed. He heard Rich walk in, and didn’t open them. He sighed loudly. “Richie, do you think before you act?”

Rich stared at the carpet underneath his feet. “Sometimes.”

“You need to always. That’s what my counselor says.” Jake liked his doctor. She was helping him online, through a free service, to be less of an asshole. Rich had been a good person before the SQUIP manipulated him. Jake had always been a bully. 

Rich nodded, fidgeting with his hands. “I'm sorry.”

“I-” Jake’s expression softened. He hadn’t realized he was making such an angry face. “I’m not mad, Richie. Just concerned. You could have gotten in trouble.” Which meant it would be _Jake_ who got the punishment. 

Rich nodded again, hesitantly stepping closer to the bed. “I know. I shouldn't have done it. I feel like shit.”

“Don’t feel like shit, just- I know you were trying to help. I appreciate it! Michael probably does too. He isn’t mad either, I swear.” Jake was ninety-nine percent sure Michael wasn’t angry. The other one percent was yes, of course he’s angry, Rich punched him and Jeremy had a panic attack about it.

Rich gulped, dropping down to sit on the edge of the bed. “I- I _tried_ , Jakey, I told him to stop, to sit down and be quiet, but he just _kept going_.”

“I know, Rich, I do,” Jake said as he sat next to him, but not close enough to make him uncomfortable. “I wanted to do something too, but I just– I got locked up. I froze. I don’t know why.” He sighed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t defend you.”

Rich shrugged. “That happens sometimes. A nerve thing, I think.” Rich used to be a very nervous guy.

Jake’s face fell. He didn’t know Rich had problems like that. It made sense, though. “You know I’m not mad, right? I need you to tell me you understand.” 

Rich turned, giving him a sad smile. “I know. Doesn't make what I did any better, though. I could've gotten you in some serious trouble, Jakey.”

Jake hesitated. “I-I know. But it’s okay. I love you. You were defending my honor. That’s totally forgivable. If you weren’t me the whole time, it would have been hot.” He winked to try and cheer Rich up. 

Rich laughed, holding open his arms. “Well, At least now I know what gets you hot.”

Jake took the opportunity to hug Rich whether he wanted it or not. “I’m just glad you’re okay. That was- It was scary. Did you see Jeremy?”

Rich grimaced, wrapping his arms around Jake. “Yeah. I feel terrible. Do you think he's okay?”

“He’s with Michael. He’ll be okay, Richie,” Jake promised. He felt terrible for yelling at Rich like he had. “Does someone want a kiss?”

Rich just nodded, not moving to initiate it himself. “Please.”

Jake smiled softly, leaning up to place his lips on his own, not thinking about how awkward that was. The kiss was sweet and apologetic. 

Rich pulled away, finally back in his own body. He felt exhausted. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Jake knew that wasn’t an invitation for anything more intimate than cuddling. “Of course, Richie. Whatever you want.” 

Rich smiled at him thankfully, crawling up the bed and climbing under the covers. “Thank you, Jakey.”

Jake followed him up into bed. “I love you, y’know. You’re the dopest guy on Earth.”

Rich giggled, snuggling up to his boyfriend. “Not as dope as you, babe.” He yawned. “I love you too.”

Jake chuckled. “We’ll get through this week easily. I know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus! Jeremy and Michael dealing with what happened during the GSA meeting- https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827903


	6. We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ruh roh

Jake’s alarm went off like usual. He reached over and slammed it off. His other arm was holding Rich close to him. They hadn’t switched back overnight. He looked down at his sleeping boyfriend, upset that he had to do this. “Richie,” he said softly. “Time for school.” He shook the boy. 

Rich whined, burrowing further into his boyfriend's chest. “But why?”

“Because it’s Tuesday?”

“Fuck Tuesday.”

“Nah,” Jake said, shaking him again. 

Rich huffed, pulling away and sitting up. “Fine, but I'm grumpy.”

“When aren’t you?”

Rich snickered as he climbed out of bed. “When my tongue is in your mouth.”

Jake rolled his eyes, standing up. “Yeah, that’s a given.”

Rich sighed, stretching out his back. “ _Tuesday_.”

“Yep,” Jake groaned. “No GSA meeting to worry about, though.”

Rich winced. “Oh yeah. That happened.”

“Sorry. But at least we don’t have to deal with that kid anymore.”

“Yeah,” Rich sighed. “I hope not. Let's get ready.”

“Way ahead of you,” Jake said, smirking. He was already shirtless, putting a fresh one over his head. 

Rich snorted, sticking his tongue out at him. “If only it were my tongue on your chest instead of that shirt.”

“If only,” Jake agreed. The shirt slipped on. “I think these jeans have another good day left in them.”

“Jakey, are you purposefully making it easy to make innuendos?”

“I wasn’t, but you find a way anyway.”

Rich snickered, looking back at Jake proudly. “I always find a way.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Babe, save it for when we can do whatever we want, okay?” Jake really couldn’t afford to get all worked up for nothing. 

Rich shrugged, but didn't say anything else.

\-------------------

Jake pulled Rich along, still having not switched, miraculously, through the school doors. “Today’s looking up, huh, Richie?”

Rich hummed, gripping Jake's hand slightly tighter. “I guess.”

“What’s wrong?” Jake turned to look down at his boyfriend. “Tell me what’s on your mind.” He wanted to make it better. 

Rich shrugged. “I'm worried about yesterday, I guess.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it! Michael’s okay.” Jake nodded for emphasis. 

Rich grimaced slightly. “What about Jeremy? He seemed really bad off.”

“Michael took care of him, I know it. I’m 100% sure.” Jake smiled at Rich before turning the corner toward their lockers. 

Rich followed, face paling as he saw what had been scrawled crudely on the doors of their lockers. “Shit.”

Jake audibly gasped. Their lockers had been spray painted. Most likely by Blake. Rich’s had a cartoon flame painted on it underneath the big word ‘arsonist’. Next to it, Jake’s had ‘asshole’ painted in the pansexual pride flag colors. There were also dents littering the doors, and it looked like the lock on Rich’s had been broken. Jake never had one. 

“Oh my god,” Jake whispered. 

Rich’s eye twitched and his fist clenched reflexively. “That piece of _shit_.”

Jake instinctively grabbed Rich and turned him around, so that he couldn’t see the vandalism. “The principal will take care of it, Richie.” He wasn’t even sure if that was true. He just needed Rich to calm down a little. They couldn’t get into another fight. 

Rich huffed, gritting his teeth. “Did they take anything?”

“I-I dunno, stay right here, okay?” Jake patted his cheek and turned around, pulling at his locker to open it. His books and papers had been thrown everywhere, his water bottle had fallen to the bottom, and it looked like Blake had drawn very mature anatomy all over the inside. “God.” He moved to Rich’s, throwing aside the broken lock and tossing the door open. The same disaster. “I don’t think anything’s missing.”

Rich nodded before realizing Jake probably couldn't see him. “Good. Jesus. How fucking immature.”

“Right? He’ll get in trouble, Richie. We can’t confront him, he’ll have the upper hand. The bad guy always does. We have to be civil.” Jake’s online therapist had taught him that. 

Rich huffed, biting his lip. “Should we tell someone?”

Jake pulled him into a hug. “We can tell someone we trust. Wanna tell Mr. Reyes? He seems the most, uh, supportive.”

“Yeah. Maybe he can do something about that stupid ass freshman. Where is he around this time, anyway?”

“Mr. Reyes or Blake?”

“Reyes. Blake better not come within ten feet of my fucking line of sight right now.”

Jake nodded solemnly. “I think he’s in the theatre. Half of me thinks he’d do anything to help us and the other half thinks he wouldn’t care. But it’s worth a shot.” He paused. “Sometimes I feel like he wouldn’t even do anything if someone brought, like, a dog to class.”

Rich snorted. “Maybe we can test that, sometime.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jake smiled, slamming the lockers shut. “Let’s go find him.”

\-------

Mr. Reyes sighed dramatically as the pair entered his classroom. “What is it, boys, don't you have something better to do than be here?”

Jake blinked. “Not really.” They couldn’t very well be engaging in their normal morning activities, so it wasn’t really a lie. “Uh, say, Mr. R, what’s the school policy on vandalism?”

Mr. Reyes quirked an eyebrow. “What did you do, Dillinger?”

Jake’s face blanked. “It wasn’t me this time, dud– sir. I’ve changed!” He was still working on it, though. “Me and Rich– Our lockers, they were painted on. We’re pretty sure we know who did it.”

He grimaced. “Oh? This wouldn't have anything to do with the events of a certain GSA meeting, would it?”

Jake looked down at Rich, who was fidgeting uncomfortably. “Yeah, actually, but I dunno if you have all the facts.”

Mr. Reyes sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Please, enlighten me.”

Jake gulped. “Well, that Blake kid was being totally lame. He was gettin’ in our business and disrupting the meeting! And it was a little out of hand, but Rich–I mean...I guess I just got so angry I wanted to hit him, y’know? But Michael got in the way, and– He’s fine though. Blake’s the problem! The school’s not supposed to talk about the fire anymore, legal reasons, and he was slandering Rich about it.” Jake was breathing heavily, his fists clenched. He took a moment to calm himself down. “That’s more or less it.”

Mr. Reyes sighed. “What, exactly, did he paint on your lockers?”

“Slander! Obscenity! Penises! And he messed with our stuff!”

“Jake just tell me what words were on the lockers.”

Jake huffed, glancing down at his boyfriend again. “Rich’s says a-arsonist. And I’m assuming I won’t get in trouble if I say mine has asshole on it?”

Rich stared down at the floor, eyes hard. His burns ached. 

Mr. Reyes nodded, picking up the phone on his desk and typing in a number. “Thank you, boys. I’ll take care of this, you two just head on to class like normal, okay?”

Jake took Rich’s hand in his own and nodded. “Thanks, Mr. R.” He turned and started walking, pulling Rich along. “See?”

Rich sighed, giving Jake a soft smile. “Yeah. Thanks, Jakey.”

“I told you we could fix it. Wanna go find Michael and Jeremy before class?”

Rich jumped slightly. “Yes! God, dude, we should really check in on them, huh?”

Jake chuckled at Rich’s enthusiasm. “They’re fine, but it’d be nice of us.”

Rich nodded. “Text them, maybe? I'd prefer not to go back to the lockers, weirdly enough.”

“It’s not weird, Richie.” Jake pulled his phone out and opened a conversation with Michael. “How about we ask them to meet us in the cafeteria?”

“Yeah, sure.” He looked down at his phone. “How much time will we have to talk, anyway?”

“About ten minutes. We got here a little early.” Jake sent the message. 

“That's fine. Better than none, I guess.”

“We can talk to them after school if you still want to.” Jake put his phone away and pulled Rich in the direction of the cafeteria, not noticing the whispers of the surrounding students were about him. 

Rich, unfortunately, did notice. “Uh, yeah. That sounds- that sounds fine.” He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, too distracted by the attention. He tripped, stumbling and falling to his knees. He blinked in confusion. Jesus. Was this freshman year all of a sudden?

“Woah, are you okay?” Jake pulled Rich to his feet. “What was that about?”

Rich shook his head. “I don't- I dunno, that was- I haven't done that since Freshman year.”

Jake winced. “Let’s go sit down, babe. It’ll be okay.” He was insanely worried now. 

Rich nodded. “Yeah, cafeteria, right?”

“Yeah, it’s right here.” Jake led him to a table, still not realizing all the eyes on them. 

Rich sat down with a sigh, feeling jumpy. “This isn't amazing, huh?”

“It– No, it’s really not.” Jake sat beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“They're watching us, y’know?”

“Who is?”

Rich scoffed, shrinking in on himself. He scratched at one of the burn scars on his upper arm. “Everyone.”

“Huh?” Jake looked around, suddenly feeling the weight of everyone’s gazes on him and Rich. “Oh, god,” he whispered. “You think it spread?” 

Rich scratched harder. “Not like they can't just _see_ as they walk past.”

Jake gulped. “Hey, don’t scratch your burns. Your doctor says they’re still healing, remember?” He looked back up at the sea of eyes. He was used to being looked at, stared at, the center of attention. But this was different. He’d never been looked at like this. But he could bet Rich had, and that made his chest hurt. 

Rich pulled his hand away from his arm. “Ah, yeah, sorry. They just itch.”

“Try to think before you scratch, okay?” Jake kept his voice calm. He didn’t want to scare Rich any more than he already seemed to be. 

Rich nodded. “Are they on their way?”

“I think so. Michael read my text.” Jake kept his hand circling softly on Rich’s back. 

Speak of the devils, Michael and Jeremy had just reached their table. Michael spoke first. “Jesus, did the word get out that fast? All these stares are intense.”

Jeremy joined in. “I think they’re talking about you, too, now, Micah.”

Jake groaned. “Great, well, they can all kiss my ass.”

Michael waved Jeremy off. “Nothing new. Been talking about me since we came out as dating.”

Rich grimaced. “He fucked with our lockers.”

Jeremy tugged Michael’s sleeve. “N-No, it’s about the–”

Jake nodded. “Have you seen ‘em? What a douchebag. And that’s coming from a former douchebag. He’s awful. But Mr. Reyes is on it.”

Michael dropped a hand onto Jeremy's knee, shooting him a concerned look. Was he okay with talking about this?

Jeremy’s eyes were shut, and he didn’t say anything else. 

Jake continued. “I think Blake’ll get in trouble. He has to. He broke Rich’s lock, the school paid for that.”

Rich elbowed Jake slightly, eyeing Jeremy. “Hey, are you okay?”

Michael's grip on his knee tightened.

Jeremy nodded, but at this point saying he was okay was just a formality. He didn’t like the eyes on them or the voices talking about them at all. 

Michael grimaced, rubbing circles on Jeremy's knee. He wished he were brave enough to tell the people to stop staring like that.

Rich sighed. “I'm so sorry about everything, by the way.”

Jeremy nodded again. 

Jake watched the crowd around them. He felt uneasy. “Richie, they know. It’s okay.”

Rich still felt bad, regardless. “I- Were you-” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I tripped in the hallway when we were walking here. You guys missed it, unfortunately.”

Jeremy opened his eyes, but didn’t look up. “I trip sometimes. It’s normal.” 

Rich nodded, laughing slightly. “I, uh. I haven't tripped since Freshman year.” He shrugged. 

Michael was confused, obviously, about what relevance this had, but he presumed Rich was just attempting to change the subject.

Jeremy finally looked up, trying to ignore all of the eyes and whispers. He scooted closer to Rich on the bench. “Hey,” he said quietly. “You’re a different person than you were before. And during. Don’t worry about it. I tripped on the way to Michael’s car this morning, if that helps.” He didn’t think it would. 

Rich shrugged again. “Thanks, Jere.” He almost scratched his burn again, but caught himself at the last moment. “So, you and Michael then. You've been getting along good, I presume?”

Jeremy smiled at him. “Uh huh. I’d say so. How about you and Jake?” He didn’t think it would be funny to mention their switching dilemma at a time like this.

Rich grinned properly, throwing his arm around Jake's shoulders as best as he could. “Of course! We are the top couple of the school, after all.”

Jeremy chuckled. “Yeah, you are.” He’d argue, but he didn’t want Rich feeling any worse. Jake only grinned. 

Michael chuckled, releasing Jeremy's knee in favour of linking their fingers. “Hey, you know, as dorky as it is, we could always go on a double date sometime, y’know?”

Jake nodded. “Hey, we should do that! What do you say, Richie?”

Rich smiled, putting on a nonchalant air. “Maybe. If the planets align in your favor, we may grace you with our presence.” 

Michael snorted, rolling his eyes. “Jere?”

Jeremy scooted back over toward Michael. “Sounds fun,” he said. 

Michael nodded, turning back to the other two. “We could do it whenever, honestly. We're usually free.”

Jake thought for a moment. “I think Richie and I are free after this week. Wouldn’t wanna go on a date where we couldn’t kiss, right, babe?”

Rich nodded. “What would be the point of that?” He pecked Jake's cheek happily. 

Jake nearly giggled, but the bell rang, plastering an annoyed expression on his face. He looked over to Michael and Jeremy, who were already waving and walking off. “Looks like class is starting, buddy.”

Rich nodded, standing up with a sigh. “Another day, another boring ass class.”

Jake sighed. “Yeah,” he said. “This won’t last. The whole...thing. It’ll be okay.” He stood up, too, but he found a bit of difficulty in it. His legs were aching, and he couldn’t place why. He’d rather die than make Rich worry, though, so he toughed it out. “Let’s go.” He tried not to limp worse than usual.

Rich allowed Jake to lead him out of the cafeteria, trying his best to keep up his light mood. They didn't need to be pointlessly upset over this shit.

It took a little longer than usual–Jake’s legs and the people blocking their path in the way—but they reached their first period classes on time. Jake was starting to feel a smidge better, that maybe he was right and things would normalize soon, when the intercom buzzed. They all assumed it was the morning announcements, but Jake had a weird feeling in his throat. 

_”Jacob Dillinger to the Principal’s office, please.”_


	7. do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o shit

Jake limped awkwardly to the front office, where he was told the principal was waiting for him. He staggered in, taking a seat in the uncomfortable plush chair across from the desk. He waited for the man to speak, not sure if he was in trouble or if this was about his and Rich’s lockers. 

“Something wrong with your leg, Mr. Dillinger?”

Jake fidgeted. He’d never felt nervous like this. What was wrong with him? “Just not quite used to having the casts off, yet, sir.” Best to keep it professional. 

The principal nodded. “Sorry to hear that, son. Now, do you know why you were called in here?”

Jake shook his head. “Not really, but you have seen my locker, right?”

He nodded again. “Yes, and that will be dealt with accordingly. But, the reason why you are here, Mr. Dillinger, is because word has gotten back to us that there was a bit of an… incident at yesterday's GSA meeting, is that correct?”

Shit. Jake gulped. He spoke slowly. “Well, yes, but, see, it was actually an accident. Michael and me, we’re friends! We just talked not ten minutes ago. He’s okay.”

The principal nodded for the third time. “Yes, we have spoken with Mr. Mell about the issue and he seemed very firm in stating that everything was alright. Unfortunately, Son, it's against the school’s policy to allow such things to happen on campus and not take some sort of disciplinary action.”

Jake paled. “I– Is a warning enough?”

“Unfortunately not. But don't worry, son, due to the circumstances your punishment has been lightened considerably.”

“Yeah?” That made it a little better. “What’s my sentence?”

“You will have two days out of school suspension. That's all.”

That sounded like the normal punishment. “Two–” Jake suddenly felt extremely nauseated. “Oh, god,” he whispered. Was this really happening during a meeting with the principal? He guessed luck favored the prepared. 

Rich suddenly found himself sitting with the principal. Fuck. “Uh,” what was Jake doing here? What was he supposed to say?

The principal looked at his strangely. “Are you alright, Mr. Dillinger?”

Rich just nodded dumbly. Fuck. 

Jake looked up from Rich’s desk. English class. He needed to get to Rich, quick, but he couldn’t when the principal was involved. What could they do? He hoped Rich wouldn’t say anything to mess up Jake’s punishment any worse. He sat anxiously in Rich’s seat, understanding the uncomfortable itching of his burns. 

Rich grimaced. His legs hurt. How long had Jake’s legs been bothering him? He had noticed Jake trying to cover up his limp earlier, but he hadn’t realized how bad it was. “Um, I’m sorry, can I go to the bathroom really quick? I’m not feeling well.”

The principal nodded. “Just hurry back, alright?”

Rich nodded before scurrying out of the room, pulling out his phone quickly. 

Jake hoped Rich could get out of that office. He tried to discreetly check his phone without the english teacher noticing. There were less eyes on him now, but maybe because he was Rich, and Rich didn’t punch his friend. Well, he really did, but that’s poetic justice, eh? He couldn’t imagine what it was like for his boyfriend to walk the halls after Halloween, though, alone and scarred, no one understanding. He’d gotten out of the hospital before Jake had. Otherwise, the latter wouldn’t have left his side. But now wasn’t the time to worry about what already happened. Jake checked his notifications. Or, Rich’s notifications. 

Rich texted Jake quickly, telling him to meet up in the bathroom.

Perfect. Rich had gotten out of it. Jake bargained with the teacher and was given three minutes to be back. He scrambled through the hall, no limp to hold him back, until he reached the bathroom. 

Rich jumped when the door opened, spinning around from where he had been looking in the mirror. “Jake! What the hell is going on? Why were you in the office?”

“I was in the middle of getting suspended,” Jake grumbled. “Your burns really itch, man.”

Rich’s eyes widened. “Suspended?! Because of yesterday?! I got you _suspended_?!”

“Only two days!”

Rich groaned. “I got you _suspended_ ,” he whined, looking miserable. “I’m the worst boyfriend.”

Jake took advantage of the situation. He got on his tiptoes, pulling Rich down slightly as well. “You are not.” He smashed their lips together, and, god did he miss this. 

Rich melted instantly, pulling Jake closer as he readjusted back to his original height. Jesus, this week may be harder than he had expected. 

Jake only pulled away because he remembered Rich’s teacher had given him three minutes. “Shit, buddy, you better get back to class. I’ll be okay.” He was still close to him, not quite daring to move. 

Rich whimpered, shoulders slumping. “Why didn’t you say that your legs were bothering you?”

“They always are, Richie. It would get repetitive, don’t you think?” Jake turned to leave. 

Rich grimaced, grabbing Jake’s sleeve. “Wait! I love you Jakey, and I’m sorry I got you suspended. You didn’t deserve it.”

“I know, babe. But I did a lot of things in the past that went unpunished. I do kinda deserve this.” Jake smiled at Rich, pulling his hand off of his sleeve and walking back toward the principal’s office. 

Rich sighed, trudging back to class. He felt shitty. He was probably going to feel shitty all week. Fuck that stupid Mountain Dew.

Jake hated leaving Rich on such a strange note, but they could talk later. He limped his way back to the uncomfortable chair in the office. “Sorry, sir,” he said as he sat down, still trying to stay professional. 

The principal nodded. “It’s fine, son. Are you feeling alright now?”

“Yes, sir, thank you.” Jake didn’t bother elaborating. “You were saying?”

“Yes, so, You will have two days suspension, which can either start today or tomorrow, depending on whatever you prefer. Other than that, there will be no further punishment for you.”

Jake thought about it. “I-I can still come to campus to drive Rich here and back, right?” He would hate it if Rich had to ride the bus. 

He nodded. “Yes, that’s fine. Would you like to go ahead and head home now or do you want to stay for the rest of today?”

“Ah, I’d rather not miss my english test, today, if that’s okay.” He knew it was. The principal had already said so. Why was he so nervous?

He nodded, scribbling on a notepad. He tore the paper off, handing it to Jake. “Here’s a pass, you can head back the class now. Thank you for your time.”

Huh. That was painless. “Uh, thanks.” Jake stood up, nodded to the man, and rushed himself back to class, ignoring the way his legs felt like they may give out. 

\---------------------

Rich tracked down Jake as fast as possible when the lunch bell rang. “So?”

“So what?” Jake tried to convey himself as fine, normal. He couldn’t have Rich upset. 

“So what happened with the principal?!”

“Oh. Two days suspension, I told you.” Jake hobbled to the lunch table. “But I can still drive you, I asked.”

Rich’s frown deepened. “Are you sure your legs are okay? Your limp is worse than usual.”

“I’m fine. Are you sure your burns are okay?”

Rich shrugged. “Just really itchy.”

“Did anyone bother you?”

Rich shook his head. “Just stares. You?”

“If they tried, I tuned it out.” Jake had what he liked to call ‘selective hearing’. It made him seem like an airhead sometimes, though.

Rich seemed relieved. “Good.” They wandered over to their usual table, taking their seats. “What a week.”

“It’s only Tuesday, too,” Jake complained. He put his water bottle on the table. 

Rich hummed in agreement. “Is that the one from your locker? Have they cleaned them off yet?”

“It was just on the floor,” Jake said. “I washed the mouth thingy in the water fountain, it should be fine.”

Rich snorted. “I meant the lockers, Jake. But it’s probably good that you cleaned that, too.”

“Oh! I’m stupid, Richie, you know that.” Jake laughed nervously. “And I dunno, I haven’t been by there. I grabbed my bottle this morning.”

Rich snorted. “You aren’t stupid, Jakey. Just simple.” He reflexively leaned up, pressing a kiss to Jake’s lips. He pulled away with a groan. “God damn it!” He pouted to himself. This was really annoying.

A shiver went through Jake’s body until it wasn’t his body anymore. “Great,” he said. “Now you can be suspended.”

Rich was totally serious. “I will. I'll do it. I'm the one who deserves the punishment, anyway.”

“What? No, Richie, I’m fine with it. I really do deserve it. For other stuff. Kiss me?” Jake looked up at Rich, still put off by how he was looking into his own eyes. 

Rich blinked, but nodded. “You better make it a good one, yeah?”

Jake smiled. “Only the best for you, Jakey D.” He leaned up and crashed their lips together. 

Rich smiled, working their lips together with a desperation that was probably unreasonable considering it hadn’t even been two full days yet. He ignored Michael and Jeremy as they took their seats. 

Jake kissed him as long as he could, only pulling away when the lack of breath became dizzying. He smiled down at Rich. “Lovely.” He didn’t acknowledge Michael and Jeremy either. 

Rich panted slightly, grinning up at him. “Jakey D really delivers, huh?”

Jake hummed. “Guess he does.”

Michael chuckled slightly, drawing their attention finally. “It's harder than you thought, isn't it?”

Jeremy giggled, but kept his mouth shut. 

Jake rolled his eyes. “We’re fine.”

Michael hummed disbelievingly. “Yeah? Is that why you were kissing like the world is ending?”

Jake gritted his teeth. “Yes.”

Rich coughed to change the subject. “What's for lunch?”

Jeremy groaned. “Chicken strips, but they’re undercooked.”

Michael hummed in agreement. “Tasty Salmonella.”

Rich grimaced at the thought. “Great.”

Jake grunted. “I’ll stop by Sonic after school and get you some real chicken strips, babe.”

“My knight in shining armor.” Rich grinned, kissing the back of Jake's hand. “Amazing.”

“That’s me,” Jake agreed, opening the cap of his water bottle. 

Rich yawned slightly, turning back to Michael and Jeremy. “So, what do you guys want to do this weekend?”

Jeremy shrugged. “I dunno, I’ve been wanting to check out that roller rink that opened in the old supermarket.” 

Michael nodded. “Skating is our shit.” 

Rich pursed his lips. “I think I used to skate, like, ages ago.”

Jake snickered. “I’ve never touched a skate.” He took a gulp of his water. 

Only, it wasn’t water. 

“What the hell?”

Jeremy tilted his head. “Huh?”

Rich turned to him. “What is it, Jakey?”

Jake blinked rapidly. “This isn’t water.”

Rich frowned. “Then what is it?”

Jake shrugged. “I-I dunno, Sprite? Taste it.”

Rich grabbed the bottle, taking a sip for himself. His eyebrows furrowed. “That's not Sprite, that's- Shit!”

Jake looked at him in frantic confusion. “What? What was it?! It–Shit, was it–?” He didn’t have to finish his question. He knew the answer. 

Rich felt himself pale as he looked at Jake. “We need to leave right now.”

“Wh– And go where?!”

“Home?!”

Jake thought it over. They should leave. But risk getting in more trouble? He looked at how worried Rich was. He made up his mind. “Fine, c’mon,” he said firmly, standing up with some difficulty. 

Rich followed, ignoring Michael's worried calls. He took Jake's hand, pulling him towards the exit.

Jake decided he would just tell the principal he changed his mind about going home that day. He let Rich pull him outside, and when he was sure no one could hear, he stopped by his car and sighed loudly. “Fuck.”

Rich crawled into the back seat, curling in on himself. He was pretty sure he was shaking. “Shit.”

Jake was feeling a little queasy, but it didn’t matter to him. “Richie, I’m gonna break some laws to get us home ASAP, okay?” He didn’t wait for a response before hopping into his seat and turning the car on, pulling out of the parking lot without looking for traffic. 

“Please don’t get us arrested.”

“I’m doing whatever it takes.” Jake was already well above the speed limit. 

Rich whined, “It doesn’t take jail, babe.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jake muttered. “Maybe it takes prison instead.”

Rich’s eyebrows furrowed. “Huh?” He was a simple boy too. Him and Jake were good for each other. 

“Nevermind.” Jake may have ran a redlight or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o SHIT


	8. This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes -sux
> 
> Trigger warning for child abuse! Rich’s SQUIP takes the form and quasi-personality of his abusive father, so if that kind of thing triggers you, stay safe! -elliot

By the time the got into their shared apartment, Rich was not doing well. “J-Jake, I s-see him. He’s different now. Worse, so much worse.” 

Jake wasted no time in the car. Rich’s voice broke his heart. He scooped up the smaller boy and rushed him to their room, locking the door out of panic. He didn’t think about his legs. “Richie, I-I don’t know what to do. He’s not real, I swear. Focus on me, please?”

Rich nodded, eyes snapping to Jake. His frown didn't ease up. “H-hey, Jake. W-what’s up?” His lisp was thick.

Jake’s eyes were beyond worried. He sat on the bed next to where he’d put Rich, a hand on the other boy’s cheek. “Oh, nothing,” he said, trying to keep calm and casual despite his inner panic. “Totally aced an english test today, buddy. I rocked it.”

Rich’s lips twitched. “Yeah? What was it on?”

Jake’s thumb rubbed gentle circles on Rich’s cheekbone. “Ah, just that list of vocab words. I studied real hard, remember?” He was at a total loss of what to say or do. Rich had never really opened up about his SQUIP, not completely. Jake hadn’t blamed him. But now he didn’t know how to help. 

Rich smiled slightly. “Yeah. Good job, babe.” Rich internally chanted at himself not to look at the glowing figure in the corner of his vision. Rich’s smile dropped. “Why hasn't it said anything yet?”

Jake’s own quasi-smile faded. “I-I dunno. I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I can’t really help if you don’t tell me what’s going on. Wh-What did you mean when you said it was different?”

Rich gulped, eyes falling closed. “Looks like dad now.”

Jake’s blood ran cold. He didn’t know much about SQUIPs or Rich’s in particular, but he’d heard a lot about Rich’s father in the past two years. It made him wonder what it had looked like before, but he didn’t dare ask. “A-And it hasn’t said anything?”

Rich just shook his head. “He's just… watching.”

Jake took a deep breath. “Okay, focus on me again. We’ll– We’ll get some of that red stuff from Michael after school. We can’t pull him out. Just– Focus on me, okay?” He was talking in circles, but he did that sometimes. Rich should be used to it. He kept his hand on Rich’s cheek, trying to ground him. 

Rich nodded again, fingers twisting into the hem of Jake's shirt as he looked up at him with concerned eyes. “What about you? What's- What's yours doing?”

Jake’s eyes focused on a spot on the floor, but just as quickly looked back to Rich. “Doesn’t matter. You’re more important. I won’t let it hurt you again.”

Rich opened his mouth to respond, but then the wave hit him. His stomach filled with dread. “Oh no.”

Jake pulled Rich closer. “Wh-What’s oh no? What’s happening?”

“He's digging.”

Jake hesitated. “Digging? Like, with a shovel?”

“In my _brain_ , Jake.” 

“I-I don’t know what that means…” Jake trailed off worriedly. 

“ **You’ve been busy, Richard.** ”

Rich’s breath caught. 'What do you want from me?’

“ **What I’ve always wanted; to help you.** ”

'I don't need your help.’ Rich’s grip on Jake's jacket tightened.

“ **Of course you do. You’ve lost progress.** ” 

Jake felt Rich tighten his grip. “Richie? Hello? Are you okay?”

Rich didn’t hear him. ‘I haven’t lost anything.’ He gritted his teeth.

“ **Slouching, your lisp is back, you haven’t been to a party in months. This is unacceptable.** ” A sharp, familiar shocking pain shot from Rich’s spine out to his limbs. 

Rich hissed, straightening up. “Fuck you.”

Jake gasped. “Rich, please, what’s going on?!” He was frantic, but he knew Rich’s words weren’t directed at him. 

“ **Richard, you got in a fight? Pathetic, but at least those losers won’t stick around much longer. I commend you for punching that one.** ”

Rich growled, squeezing his eyes shut as though that would make the voice go away. “Shut up! No!”

“Richie, please try to focus on me–” Jake’s voice was cut off again. 

“ **At least you’ve managed to seduce Jake Dillinger. Have I not been telling you he would make you happy? You never listen. I see you still haven’t succeeded in getting laid.** ” The words weren’t right, coming from that voice, that person. But that’s what made them so painful. 

Rich knew he was probably shaking by now. “Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up! Go away!”

“ **You reactivated me, Richard, you know I’m not leaving any time soon.** ” The figure of his father flickered as it gave him a malicious smirk. 

Rich practically snarled at it. “Why don’t you go drink your whiskey and _fuck off_ already! I told you I don’t need you! Go away!”

The glowing form suddenly looked even more disappointed. “ **You seem to be confused. I’m not _really_ your father. But if it’s more effective, I can adopt his personality.** ”

Jake was still desperately trying to get Rich’s attention. 

“No!” Rich was on his feet, looking ready to bolt at any second. He felt ready to bolt at any second, too.

“ **Hm. It seems to be an efficient idea. I need to calibrate.** ” With that, it was gone. 

Rich didn’t even notice when he started scratching at his burns. “I said no! Come back! Or- Don’t- Shit!”

Jake’s voice filtered in finally. “–please! Richie, look at me!”

Rich’s eyes snapped to Jake. “Jake–” Rich didn't know what to say.

Jake pulled Rich’s hands away from his burns. “Hey, I’m right here, you’re with me! Are you okay? Of course you’re not, I’m an idiot. Wh-What do you need?”

Rich's lip quivered as he saw the sheer amount of distress in Jake's features. He threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and smothering his face in his shirt. “Jake,” he muttered. “Jakey, take me away from him. Please, help me, get me out-” Rich cut himself off. This isn't his father. It was the SQUIP. “Fuck, why does it have to look like _him_?”

Jake knew what he had to do. He didn’t say anything, but pried Rich off of him. He dipped down and crudely smashed his lips against Rich’s in the only solution he could think of. 

Rich immediately reciprocated, desperately trying to distract himself. It wasn't until a moment later that he realized what it meant. He pulled away his wide eyes, his stomach clenching. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m not letting him– _it_ hurt you!” came Jake’s reply, firm and obviously not easily changed. He felt shaky, sweaty, and itchy. 

“But,” Rich started. “B-But what if he hurts you!”

“Better me than you.”

“N-” **Bark!** Rich was cut off. “What the hell?” They didn't have a dog, where was that coming from? He turned, eyes immediately drawn to the glowing blue figure on the ground. He stared at it for a minute. “Hey, Jake?”

Jake hesitated. “Yes?”

Rich's face was blank. “Is that Airbud?”

“Yes.”

**Bark!**

Rich couldn't stop himself from laughing, turning to Jake with a curious grin. “ _Airbud_ , Jakey? With the Jersey and everything?”

“Don’t judge me! He just barks and chases his tail anyway.”

Rich giggled as the dog did just that. “How is this supposed to make you better?”

“Guess I’m already pretty boss, but a dog makes me happier.” Jake shrugged. He didn’t want to dwell on the thought that being a bully was supposed to be good. 

Rich laughed again. “Jakey D, only improved by adding a dog.”

“Not necessarily a good thing,” Jake muttered. The anticipation of facing Rich’s SQUIP was beginning to be uncomfortable. Where was it? What was it doing?

Rich's smile faltered. “Jakey, I don't want you to have to deal with him.

Jake shook his head. “I’d rather do it than make you do it. When I know I can help.”

Rich frowned, pulling Jake into a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you t–” Jake was cut off by a foreign shock traveling down his spine. “What the fuck?”

Rich froze. “Jake?”

Jake was breathing fast. “Wh-What’s going on?” Airbud had never shocked him before. None of this had happened for him. 

Rich held him steady with hands on his shoulders. “You tell me! Did it do something?”

“I- I think it shocked m–” Another shock wracked through his body. Jake would have fallen over if Rich hadn’t been holding him still. “It–” Then he saw it. “Oh my god,” he whispered. 

Rich gulped, worry stabbing him in the stomach. “Jakey? What's wrong?”

“I-Is that what he looks like?” Why wasn’t it saying anything?

Rich felt his blood run cold. When he responded, his voice was just a whisper. “Yeah.”

“I-It’s not doing anything.” Jake couldn’t seem to catch his breath. 

Rich grabbed Jake's face, turning it back to face him. “D-don't look at him.”

“H-He’s– I feel like I’m in a horror movie.” Jake kept his eyes locked on Rich’s, noticing the flecks of brown in his own green irises. 

Rich nodded, laughing sadly. He pulled Jake closer so that their bodies were pressed together. “Yeah. I love you.” He was desperate to keep Jake distracted from the SQUIP.

Jake kept staring at his boyfriend. “I-I love you, too.” But really, why wasn’t it doing anything? It made no sense. 

Rich spoke earnestly. “Don't listen to him. Not a word, okay? Ignore him.”

Jake shivered. “O-Okay,” he replied shakily. 

Rich nodded. “We need to get the red.”

Jake nodded violently, his eyes momentarily shifting to the side before snapping back up at Rich again. “C-Can we just show up at Michael’s place?”

Rich ran a hand through his hair. “I don't- let's text him. They're probably worried after the scene in the cafeteria.”

“Okay,” Jake agreed. “Okay, text him.” He was urgent. 

Rich pulled Jake's phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and tapping on the message app. He shot off a quick text, wrapping an arm around Jake's shoulders as he waited for a response.

Jake had looked away again, transfixed by the glowing figure in the corner of the room. He opened his mouth to say something, but another shock was sent down his spine, worse than the last two. He jolted, but kept quiet. 

Rich noticed. “Jake?”

Jake had only just had the thought to tell Rich what had happened when yet another painful jolt passed through his body. The SQUIP didn’t want him talking? What was the deal?

“Jakey?” Rich bent down to try and meet his eyes.

Jake was staring straight ahead, but his eyes were glossy and distant. Then, he heard it. 

“ **You’re not my son.** ” Its voice sounded gravely, heavily intoxicated, and greatly disappointed. 

“I–” Jake felt another shock. Fine. Talking out loud wasn’t an option. ‘No,’ he thought angrily. ‘I’m the guy who’s gonna fuck you up.’

“ **Dillinger,** ” the SQUIP said, nearly amused. “ **What a surprise.** ”

Rich shook his head, desperately trying to get Jake’s attention. “Don't talk to him!”

“ **Don’t talk to _him_.** ” The SQUIP’s voice was suddenly louder. “ **Stupid bastard. He’s good for nothing.** ”

Was this how Rich’s father talked? Jake couldn’t take it. He ignored the shock this time. “Shut the fuck up!”

Rich frowned, eyebrow furrowed. “Jake, don't listen to him.”

Jake couldn’t hear Rich over the louder voice. 

“ **Listen to me.** ”

“Stop!” Jake yelled. 

Rich couldn't stand it. He couldn't allow Jake to suffer through this. He leaned down, pulling him into another kiss.

Jake was breathing hard. “Rich! Stop!” He tried tuning out the happy yipping from Airbud chasing his tail. 

“ **Oh, great. It’s you again.** ” Rich’s father’s metallic voice rang out clearly disgusted. 

Rich pointedly ignored him. “I'm fine, Jakey. I can deal with this.”

Jake shook his head. “You don’t have to! I wanted to take the burden away from you!”

Rich held his ground. “You shouldn't have to! It's my mistake, I have to deal with the consequences. I'm okay.”

“You’ve dealt with them too long! You don’t deserve this!”

“ **You deserve worse than this** ,” the SQUIP spat. “ **You got rid of me. You lost progress. I’m doing what I have to do.** ” The glowing figure flickered for a moment, almost displaying full color instead of dull blue. “ **Give me one reason why I shouldn’t beat your ass to next week.** ” Now it really sounded like Rich’s father. 

Rich flinched almost imperceptibly. 'Fuck you.’

“ **Doesn’t sound like a reason to me.** ” A particularly painful shock was sent down Rich’s nervous system. 

Rich gritted his teeth in pain, taking the shock. 'I’m not scared of you.’

“ **You should be. We’re back to square one. For every time you disobey me, I’m going to turn on your optic nerve blocking.** ”

Now that did get Rich's attention. “What?”

“ **You disobey me,** ” it repeated as if it were talking to a toddler, “ **I block your airhead boyfriend from your field of vision for an hour.** ”

“No! Don't do that!”

“ **You want to test me, you bastard of a son?** ”

Rich gulped, straightening up. When he spoke again, he made sure his lisp didn't slip through. “No. I'm sorry. I’ll listen.”

“ **Good. We have work to do.** ”


	9. ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god

Jake was shaking Rich desperately, but his boyfriend seemed to be in some sort of a trance. By the SQUIP’s hand, no doubt. He still wasn’t going to give up. If he could just get Rich to _look_ at him…

———

“ **Sit up straighter, Richard.** ”

Rich straightened his spine obediently. 

“ **Get that scowl off of your face.** ”

Rich sighed, setting his face in a neutral expression.

“ **Adequate.** ” The image of Rich’s father crossed its arms. “ **What happened to your fashion sense? Go to the mall. We’re fixing this. I’m gone for a hot minute and come back to this? Girls don’t like scars. We’re covering them up.** ”

Rich grimaced, scratching one of his scars self consciously. Nevertheless, he got to his feet. 'Can Jake come?’

The figure sighed. “ **If you’re good.** ”

Rich bit his lip. “Jake? Wanna go hit up the mall for a bit?”

Jake gasped. “You can see me?! Dude, I’ve been trying to get your attention for, like, an hour! I was about to call someone!”

Rich gulped. “Oh, Uh-" he wanted to apologise, but he couldn't risk his lisp sneaking through. “My bad. Mall?”

Jake blinked at him. “No! We’re calling Michael! This is terrifying! We can’t just go shopping! What did it do to you?!”

Rich tensed. “Nothing! It didn't do anything! Ju- The mall would mean a lot to me right now, okay?”

Jake paused. He wanted Rich to be happy, but– “This isn’t like you! You were just freakin’ out, man, we can’t go to the mall! We can when that shitshow of a motherfucker is gone!” He’d never been good at using the appropriate curse words. 

Rich blinked. 'What do I say?’

The SQUIP sighed again, disappointed. “ **Say you’re going to the bathroom. Leave through the back door. Take his car. He can’t catch up.** ”

'B-But, I don't want to leave him!’

“ **Oh, I’m sorry, did you want me to block him out again? Is that disobedience?** ”

“I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

Jake hesitated. “I-Is that a good idea, man? I don’t want you being alone.”

Rich smiled reassuringly. “I'll be back.”

Jake bit his lip. “O-Okay, but once you’re back, I’m calling Michael.”

Rich nodded, shuffling out of the room. He would be back. Eventually.

“ **Go through the back door,** ” the SQUIP ordered. 

Rich obeyed.

———-

The drive to the mall was silent. Once Rich got inside, the SQUIP appeared to him again. 

“ **Go to Zumiez.** ” It was where Rich had gotten most of his tank tops. Well, they had started off as shirts with sleeves. The SQUIP had had other plans. 

Rich walked the familiar path to the hip skating store. He hadn't been here in months.

“ **We’re looking for long sleeved shirts. Anything that can cover those god awful burns.** ”

Rich nodded to himself, instantly heading to the racks. 'What kind?’

“ **You get the best reactions from girls when you wear camo and tie dye. Look for designs like that.** ”

'I have a boyfriend, why do I need reactions from girls?’

“ **You don’t have a boyfriend, Richard. What are you, a freak? A fag?** ”

Rich gritted his teeth. ‘ _Yes._ I am. I love him.”

The glowing figure rolled its eyes. It tossed a pixelated beer can behind its shoulder, the object glitching into nothingness. “ **You’re not a freak, Richard. Not anymore. Get rid of him. I think Brooke Lohst is a better suit for you anyway. Youthful, happy, sort of dumb. Perfect for you.** ”

Rich sneered, pulling out his phone and typing in a number, holding it up to his ear.

Michael answered on the fourth ring. “Rich?”

“ **What are you doing? Hang that up now. We don’t talk to losers. It’s not very becoming.** ” Another beer can manifested itself in the SQUIP’s hand. 

“Michael, find Jake. Tell him I'm sorry.” Rich glared at the SQUIP. “It's got me.”

The SQUIP’s form flickered red. A shock traveled down Rich’s spine. “ **I’ll have to hang up for you, then,** ” it growled. Rich’s phone went dead. 

Rich grimaced. 'Fuck you.’

“ **Not today. You’ve made a huge mistake, Richard.** ”

Rich stood his ground. 'The only mistake here is you. Never should have taken that stupid fucking pill.’

“ **Is that defiance I hear? Do you need more reminders of how much of a freak you were before I came into your life? You were hopeless. I saved you.** ”

'Fuck. You.’

“ **Bastard. Pick a shirt.** ”

Rich grabbed a random shirt off of the rack.

“ **Tacky. Try a different one.** ”

Rich grabbed the next shirt over.

“ **You can’t fit in a small, Richard.** ”

Rich sighed. He grabbed a handful of hangers, throwing them over his shoulder. 

“ **Are you getting another attitude with me?** ”

'Of course not.’

“ **You better not be. It would prove disastrous. Go to the checkout.** ”

Rich sighed again. This was gonna be expensive.

————

“Michael, _please_ pick up,” Jake urged. He’d already gotten voicemail once. 

Michael did. Quickly. “Jake! What's up with Rich?!”

That got Jake’s immediate attention. “What?! You’ve heard from him?! He went missing!”

“He called me? He said to tell you that he was sorry and the it got him. What does that mean?!”

“Dude, his SQUIP is active. He took my car! I don’t know where he is!”

“What?! What the hell?! Do you have any idea where he went?!”

“He wanted to go to the mall for some reason! But I can’t get there! I don’t have a bus pass!”

Michael groaned. “ _Shit_. We’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

Jake kept rambling. “I-It’s like he couldn’t even see me, dude! It was terrifying and now he’s gone god knows where with that thing controlling him again!”

Michael sighed. “Thirty minutes.” He hung up quickly.

\-----

Jake was on the floor by the door to his apartment when Michael got there. 

Michael blinked, pulling Jeremy into the room. “Jake, why are you on the floor?”

“I was waiting and my feet got tired?”

Michael's eyebrows furrowed. “You couldn't have waited in a chair?”

“The chairs are in the den, Michael, I was waiting in here.”

“The… whole time? I told you thirty minutes. You could have just come to the door after thirty minutes.”

“I’m not a genius, you know!”

Michael sighed. “Come on, let's get to the mall. We need to find Rich, and quickly.”

Jake shot to his feet, almost falling right back down, due to how weak his legs still were. “Please tell me we’ll find him,” he whispered, already pushing past Michael and toward his car. 

Michael frowned, grabbing Jeremy's hand and shooting him a look. “We’ll find him, Jake. I promise.”

Jeremy had stayed quiet. He didn’t want to make the situation worse. 

Jake nodded. “R-Right, that didn’t help. Thanks, though.”

Michael sighed, heading back to his car. They needed to get going.

Jeremy shot Jake a look that said he was sorry and that he understood his concern. Or, at least he hoped it said that. Jake didn’t do anything back. He just crawled into the back seat and cradled his knees to his chest. 

Michael slipped into the car, grabbing Jeremy's hand tightly once he was in as well. They knew how hard it was. He started up the car, pulling out of the driveway. “Did he seem coherent before he disappeared?”

Jake gulped. “Uh, kinda? He was acting...like the old Rich. I know that thing’s messing with him. I saw it myself. So he can’t be too coherent.” He wasn’t really sure what coherent meant. 

Michael frowned. “Might be harder, then. Jere, you know where I keep the extra red in here, right?”

Jeremy nodded, unfolding himself from Michael’s hand and reaching into the glovebox. He produced an open bottle. “Got it.”

Michael nodded. “Okay, so, plan? Anyone? All I’ve got is forcing this shit down his throat. Might not be very subtle, though.”

Jake shrugged. “That was my plan.”

“Fair enough. How did this happen, anyway?”

Jeremy spoke up. “That’s what I was trying to tell you guys at lunch. I heard rumors about it. That– That the kid from the GSA meeting spiked you and Rich’s water bottles with Mountain Dew because he heard you hated it.”

Jake only scoffed. He wasn’t in the mood to get angry. 

Michael grumbled. “That's the pettiest shit I’ve ever heard.” He paused. “Wait, doesn't that mean yours is active too?”

“Uh,” Jake cleared his throat, “yeah. It is.”

“Well then can't you just drink the red?”

“How’ll that help Rich?”

Michael glanced at him in the mirror. “Don't you remember the play?”

Jake made a weird gesture. “Rich wasn’t there. I’m confused.”

“No, like– Jeremy? Can you explain?”

Jeremy’s hand was tight around Michael’s. “Do I have to?”

Michael bit his lip, glancing over at him. “No, right, of course not. Jake, do you remember how only one person drank the red but it still shut all if them off?”

Jake wasn’t smart, but he wasn’t stupid. “So you could have had one of us drink the Mountain Dew Red to shut Jeremy’s off a couple weeks ago?” He remembered their story, how Jeremy’s SQUIP had taken full control. “Seems like a missed opportunity, Mike.” He paused. “Or does it only work when that person’s is active too?” 

Michael grimaced. “I– I don't know. But it's worth a shot.” Michael didn't mention that the incident a couple weeks ago was his fault.

“We still have to find him,” Jake muttered, nervousness back in his voice. 

Michael nodded. “Of course. And we will. Tracking down important boys is my specialty.”

Jake nodded too. “I-It’s– He’s the most important boy. The most.”

Michael bit his lip to hold himself back from arguing, but he gave Jeremy's hand a squeeze.

Jeremy knew Michael would defend his honor if the situation wasn’t so drastic. He squeezed back. 

Jake curled up on himself again, ignoring the shooting pain in both legs. Rich was worth any pain. “H-How long until we get to the mall? Sh-Should I drink it now?” He’d never stuttered like that before. 

Michael frowned. “Probably wait. We need to know where he is first. Just in case, y’know?”

“That’s terrifying, Mike.” Jake got himself breathing deeply. 

“Sorry.” Oops.

Jeremy sighed. “It’ll be okay, Jake,” he assured. “It hasn’t not worked out for us yet.”

Jake nodded. “Right.”

___________

They arrived at the mall quickly. “Okay, Where would he be?” Michael made sure he kept a firm grip on Jeremy’s hand, even though both of their hands were getting sweaty and gross.

Jake was having considerable trouble walking normally. “Probably not Sbarro.”

Michael grabbed Jake’s shoulder to steady him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jake said. “Just worried.”

“Your legs, Jake.”

“I’m _fine_.” Jake pulled his shoulder away from Michael. “I mean it.”

Michael shot Jeremy a look, leaning over once Jake was far enough away. “He’s really not okay, huh?”

Jeremy shook his head. “I don’t think so. He’s never been like this. That must mean Rich is in more trouble than we thought.”

Michael nodded, taking a second to give his boyfriend a quick kiss. “Are you okay?”

Jeremy smiled softly. “I’ve been better.”

“I’m here, yeah?”

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah. I love you.”

Michael smiled at him, eyes soft. “I love you too.” He pulled Jeremy along, catching up to Jake easily. “Where do the cool kids shop, anyway?”

Jake sighed. “Just follow me.” He wasn’t in the mood to talk much. 

Michael did as instructed.

Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand. 

\-------------

Rich exited Zumiez, large bag in hand. “There goes all the rest of my savings.” He sighed, eyes drifting around idly. “Oh shit.” What were they doing here? Jake wasn’t supposed to be able to reach him. He was supposed to be at home!

“ **Hide yourself in a corner somewhere. I need to recalibrate. Try Victoria’s Secret.** ” The SQUIP vanished. 

Rich winced. 'That’ll make me look like a creeper.’ He scurried away, heading into the store regardless.

Jake could be seen through the store window, looking extremely distressed, limping past. Even from his hiding spot, Rich could see how Jake was biting his lip, hard. He never did that. 

It hurt him, deep inside. Rich knew that it was because Jake was worried about him, or scared for him. He suddenly found himself wishing Jake had never loved him. At least then he wouldn't have had to experience this shit because of him. Rich just wanted to be happy. He wanted Jake to be happy. Maybe that could only happen without him.

As Jake rounded a corner, the last thing Rich could see him do was wipe a tear before the SQUIP materialized in front of him. “ **Good. I should have realized that you’d listen to this mode easier. At least we know now. Go back the way they came from.** ”

Rich would have done it. He would have followed the stupid instructions from the god damn tic tac, but as he started moving he found himself his with a sudden and intense wave of nausea. Rich felt his stomach drop and the blood drain from his face. No. Not now. Why? Why did every force in the universe despise him so dearly?

The SQUIP flickered. “ **Richard?** ”

It was Jake who answered. “Mother _fuck_.”


	10. God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhggh

Jeremy stopped walking and squeezed Michael’s hand. “Something’s wrong with Jake.”

Michael frowned. “Well yeah, that's why we're at the mall instead of making out on my bed.”

Jeremy shook his head. “I mean wrong like– Look at him.” He pointed. 

Michael did, eyes snapping over to the boy in question. “Oh shit, something's wrong with Jake!”

Jeremy scoffed. “I told you!”

Michael hurried over, pulling Jeremy along with him. Jake looked like he was about to fall over, his face looked way too pale. “Jake?”

Rich looked up at Michael's voice. “Not Jake,” he mumbled, gritting his teeth.

Jeremy yelped. “Rich?! Are you okay?!”

Rich practically growled. “No! Jake is- Fuck!”

Jeremy jolted. “What? Where is he?!”

“I don't know! He could be fucking anywhere with that god damn thing! Fuck!”

“Where were _you_?!” Jeremy questioned. It was at least a starting place. 

“It made me hide in the damn Victoria Secret.”

“Like a creep?” Jeremy tilted his head. 

Rich growled in frustration. “Not now, Tall ass!”

If he had any doubts it was actually Rich—which he didn’t—Jeremy knew for sure now. “Sorry,” he mumbled. He stepped back so Michael could take charge, but spoke again anyway. “Can’t Rich just drink the Red now?”

Michael grimaced. “About that,” he sighed. “I was thinking about it, and I think it only works if their SQUIPs are linked.” Michael was going to have to have a word with Rich about his tone towards Jeremy. But that was for later.

Jeremy blinked. “But mine–” He winced. “Mine synced up with Rich’s at school the day after I got it. So aren’t they all linked?” 

Michael shook his head. “I think it's like Bluetooth, you know? You have to reconnect after the initial pairing is broken.”

“Bluetooth sucks ass,” Jeremy muttered. “So what do we do? Find him? He’s probably coming this way, too, right?”

Rich was already stalking off in the direction they had come from. He didn’t have time for this.

“I’m worried about them,” Jeremy said to Michael once Rich was ahead of them. “This is terrifying.”

Michael pursed his lips thoughtfully. “They'll get through it. _We’ll_ get through it. 'S not our first rodeo.”

Jeremy nodded. “But we shouldn’t have had a rodeo in the first place,” he whispered. 

Michael smiled reassuringly. “We're teenage Americans in high school. Rodeos happen.”

“Not like this.”

Michael glanced over to make sure Rich was still walking ahead of them before turning back to Jeremy, crowding himself closer to his boyfriend's side as the walked. “Hey, look, the past is the past, right? All that matters is that we're here together, right now. And we have some friends to help. We’ll make it through just fine. I promise.”

Jeremy kept his gaze ahead. “Yeah. Can we go home after this?” His voice was still small and worried. 

Michael nodded, smile soft. “Definitely.”

“Thanks,” Jeremy whispered, catching up to Rich. 

Rich stalked past the stores, jaw set and mind racing. What was he doing? It was too much, all of these feelings in such a short period of time. He was overwhelmed, and it only made his emotions more jumbled when he tried to think about it. He needed to focus. Jake. Where would Jake go? Would he listen to the SQUIP? What would it say to him? Focus, Rich. Where was he? Rich took a deep breath. Spencer's was a “cool” store, right? He should try there first. 

Michael grimaced as he watched Rich's expression. Should he say something?

Jeremy hesitated before clearing his throat and speaking up. “Rich, d-do you know where you’re going?”

“Spencer's. We should try there first.” Rich rounded the corner into the store, eyes scanning for Jake. He might be hiding. 

Michael shot Jeremy a look before turning to Rich. “We can go check the back, if you wanna stay up here just in case.”

Rich nodded. “Make sure you look for him carefully. He might be hiding.”

Jeremy ignored the look from Michael. “Hiding? Like, hide and seek kind of hiding?”

Rich gave him a flat look. “No, like he knows that we’re looking for him and doesn't want to be found hiding.”

“Right, sorry,” Jeremy mumbled. He tugged Michael toward the back of the store to avoid messing up again. 

Michael allowed Jeremy to lead him away, only speaking once they were tucked into the back corner of the store. “Hey, you okay? You seem anxious. Don't worry about Rich, he’s just worried. You're fine.” Michael tilted Jeremy's chin up with a finger, using his other hand to run his fingers through the front of Jeremy's hair, smoothing it down and fixing it in place out of his eyes in an action almost like a mother tending to her child. 

“You know you really don't have to be here. If it's upsetting you I can take you home real quick and come back, I’m sure Rich wouldn't be upset about being on his own for a while. He seems to feel like he wants to find Jake on his own, anyway,” Michael knew he was rambling, but he had been worrying about Jeremy's state of being ever since they picked Jake up. 

Michael worried Jeremy's clothes, straightening his cardigan and smoothing down his shirt. “You know that you're my number one priority, no matter what. I love _you_ the most, and that means that whatever you need is most important. If you start getting overwhelmed just say the word and we’ll get out of here. You don't need to be put through any more of this shit, anyway. I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to suffer through anything.”

Jeremy sniffled, grabbing Michael’s hands and holding them shakily in his own. “We have to do this. This is our fault. We did this to them. We owe them our help.” The guilt was driving him mad. 

Michael frowned, shaking his head. “Jere, we didn't do _this_ , that asshole did. We never intended for something like this to happen.”

“Rich wouldn’t have had a reason to be mad at Blake if Blake hadn’t had a reason to make fun of Rich, and that was our fault. Them switching during that meeting was because of us. We have to give them the yellow Dew as soon as we find Jake and sort this first thing out.” Jeremy was adamant on his stance. 

Michael hummed. “Yeah, okay. But, you shouldn't look at things like that. You can make anything feel like it's your fault if you think about things the wrong way. There were a million factors that could have been avoided leading up to this. Blake didn't have to stick his nose where it didn't belong. Rich didn't have to get so worked up. Blake definitely didn't have to spike their drinks out of spite. We can give them the yellow once we fix them, sure. But you need to understand that this is _not_ your fault. We couldn't have known.”

Jeremy nodded numbly. He wanted to listen to Michael. He really did. But he felt so guilty, which was bringing back memories of other things he’d done wrong. Other times he messed everything up and felt guilty. There were so many, just in the last year. Especially in the last year. “Let’s just find Jake.”

Michael sighed, nodding. He knew he wasn't getting through to Jeremy. It was obvious in his body language and the look in his eyes. He would definitely be bringing this up again. But, for now at least, they did need to find Jake. Or, well, they would've if there wasn't a loud shout front the front of the store at that very moment. Michael whipped around, eyes landing on Rich, a hand holding tightly on Jake's wrist to stop him from running. Or was it Jake holding Rich's wrist? Either way, he was there.  


Jeremy kept himself secure behind Michael. 

Jake tried getting his wrist free. “Let me go!”

Rich held strong, eyes desperate. “Jake! Please, calm down! We can't do this here!” 

Michael set his jaw, straightening up to his full height, giving him an imposing aura. He rarely acted intimidating like this, only when he was especially serious. He moved forward, making sure Jeremy stuck close but still remained tucked behind him protectively. “Hey,” he started. “Listen to him.”

Jake stared Michael in the eyes. “Don’t tell me what to do! Leave me alone!”

Michael didn’t back down. If anything, he puffed his chest out more. “Jake, come on. Don’t make us do this here.”

Rich was desperately trying to pull Jake out of the store still.

Jake held his ground. “You’re the ones making this happen! Leave me alone! Go away!”

Michael huffed. “Fine. Sorry.” Time to put his nerdy martial arts lessons to use. He stepped into Jake's space, punching him hard in the side. He went limp. “Huh. Guess those lessons were useful after all. You got him, Rich?” 

Rich blinked, gobsmacked. “What the hell?” He gathered up Jake into his arms nonetheless. 

Jeremy gasped. “Michael! Is he okay?!”

Michael gave Jeremy a nervous grin. “He should be fine! Just… not conscious.”

Jeremy gulped. It wasn’t the time to get turned on. “Uh, we need to get out of here.”

Michael nodded. “Right! Rich, let's go, we can take my car.”

Rich stared down at his own face, a stormy feeling encompassing his thoughts. “I- Okay, sure.” He wasn't in a mindset to question or argue.

Jeremy kept himself behind Michael, but nudged him toward the exit. “We need to get that Red in them ASAP.”

Michael lead the group out of the mall swiftly. When they got to his car, he popped open the trunk. “Put him there and we'll get the red.” He moved around to the passenger side to locate the bottle.

Rich gently laid Jake down in the back of the car, anxiously biting his lip. 

Jeremy whispered to Michael. “Do we need to wait for Jake to wake up?”

Michael grimaced, looking down at the bottle. “I don't know. I don't think we can afford to.” He shuffled back over to the back, twisting the lid off of the red. He handed it to Rich.

Rich whimpered, taking the bottle and propping Jake up. He pulled his mouth open, pouring in some of the drink. He was careful not to do too much and cause him to choke, but he would probably manage to drink some, at least.

Jeremy turned around from where he was already seated in the passenger seat. “Is it going down?”

Rich grimaced. “I hope so.” 

Jeremy sighed. “How did it get to him so fast?” He shouldn’t have asked. He knew how easy it was to fall victim to the SQUIP. 

Rich recapped the bottle, tossing it into the back of the car. He picked Jake up again, carrying him around to the back seat. “It was… very adamant.”

Michael closed the trunk, walking around to slide into the driver's seat. “We can take you guys home.”

Jeremy nodded. “Straight home.”

Rich sighed, clutching Jake to his chest. “Okay.”


	11. damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy emotional boys

When Jake woke up, he was still in Rich’s body. He opened his eyes, a killer headache coming on and the scars covering Rich’s skin stinging like hell. He was at home, in his bed. His first thought was to sit up, so he did. “R-Rich?” he managed to call out, his voice awfully scratchy. 

Rich was by his side in an instant. “Jake?! Are you okay?!”

Jake blinked wearily. “What happened?” he slurred. The pain in his head was excruciating. 

Rich grabbed his face, trying to meet his eyes. “Are you okay?!”

“Wh– I don’t know, just tell me what happened!” Jake swatted Rich’s hands away. 

Rich grimaced sadly. “T-Things got out of hand.”

“What things?” Jake didn’t know what he was forgetting. How long had he been out? 

Rich shuddered slightly. “SQUIP things, Jakey.”

“Wait, what?” That got Jake’s attention. “What did that piece of shit do to you?”

Rich paused. “Y-You don’t… remember?”

“Jog my memory?”

Rich blinked rapidly. “Wh-What’s the last thing you _do_ remember?”

Jake thought for a moment. “Uh, we were skipping school? And something about the mall, but maybe that was a dream. My head hurts. Well, your head hurts.”

Rich frowned, eyes worried. Well, I can t-tell you later. I’ll go- get you some advil.” Rich gulped, straightening up. “Okay?”

Jake tilted his head. “You’re not gonna kiss me?”

Rich stopped, softening slightly. He leaned down, kissing Jake slowly, pouring his apology into the action.

Jake eagerly accepted, until he noticed his headache was gone. He opened his eyes. “Wait–” He facepalmed. “Now you have the pain! I’m a bad boyfriend!”

Rich giggled up at him. “You’re an amazing boyfriend, Jakey.” He could handle a little pain. It was his to bare, anyway.

“I shouldn’t have– Nevermind, I’ll get you that medicine.” Jake scurried off. 

Rich let his smile drop once Jake was gone. This was a disaster.

Jake finally came back with every bottle of medicine they had in his arms. “I don’t know which one is advil, I’m sorry.” He hadn’t read the labels on any of them. He’d been too worried and frantic. 

Rich was instantly in tears, heart melted at his feet. He grabbed at Jake pitifully, wanting nothing more than for him to hold him and never let go.

Jake dropped the bottles on the floor carelessly and wrapped his arms around Rich, not bothering to be gentle with his scars. He hugged him as tightly as he could. “Richie,” he whispered, “what happened?”

RIch sniffled, burying his face in Jake's shirt. “I let it get to me, Jakey, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”

Jake instantly began rubbing Rich’s back. “Hey, it’s okay, buddy,” he assured. “It’s okay. I don’t think it’ll hurt you anymore.” He was slowly putting the pieces together about what had happened that afternoon. 

Rich clung to him tighter. “I don't care about it hurting me, I care about it hurting _you_!”

“It won’t, Richie, I promise.” Arguing wouldn’t help Jake calm Rich down. 

Rich just whined, fingers twisting into the fabric of Jake's shirt as though he might disappear.

“Hey, buddy, I’m not going anywhere. I swear! We can skip the rest of the week if you need to!” Jake held him closer. 

Rich sniffled pitifully. “Jake, I- I don't know what– If it was the SQUIP or if it was just _me_ but, for a minute, in the mall, I– I really _believed_ that you would have been happier never loving me.”

Jake pushed himself away from Rich, but only so he could maintain eye contact. “Loving you was the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Rich's lip quivered, a new batch of tears springing up instantly. “J-Jakey,” he cried, voice shaky. He brought his hands up to scrub at his face, the tears rolling down in streams.

Jake pulled Rich’s hands away from his face, replacing them with his own. He wiped the smaller boy’s tears himself. “You make me happy, Richie. Nothing else could make me happier than you do. That’s a promise.”

Rich was bawling, not caring how shitty he surely looked. “I l-love you, Jakey.”

“I love you too, babe,” Jake whispered. “And I think I remember now. Didn’t Michael give you the Red? Is it...gone?”

Rich nodded. “Y-Yeah. It should be.”

“God, I hope so.” Jake went back to hugging Rich. He squeezed him tightly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough at protecting you from it.”

Rich shook his head, sniffling again. “I-I’m sorry I let it w-win, again.”

“You didn’t let it do anything! It abused you! It manipulated you, Richie. You did nothing wrong. You stood up to it! I’m proud of you!” Jake smiled, though Rich couldn’t see it. 

Rich smiled, laughing slightly. “Thanks, Jakey. B-But still. I shouldn't have let it _get_ t-to me like that.”

“That’s not your fault at all! If my memories are right, I let it get to me way faster than you did!”

Rich sighed. “Let's just- put it all behind us, please. I don't wanna think about it.”

Jake was quiet for a second, but pulled himself away from Rich. “Of course. Distance. Got it. Do you need anything? That medicine?”

Rich blinked, frowning in alarm as Jake moved away. “D-Don't go anywhere. Please.”

Jake stayed still. “I’m not leaving you. But do you need anything? Something to eat?”

Rich shook his head, but then paused. “..Water?”

Jake nodded. “Wanna come with me to get it?”

Rich nodded, extending his arms. “Carry me?”

“Aw, if you insist,” Jake said, scooping Rich up in no time, ignoring the searing pain in his legs. 

Rich snuggled up close to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Are your legs okay?”

“They’re fine, babe,” Jake lied with ease. He hiked Rich up so it was more comfortable for both of them. 

Rich frowned in concern. “Are you sure?”

“Of course! Do you want ice in your water?” Jake tried to carry Rich to the kitchen with as least difficulty as possible. 

Rich nodded. “Yes please.” He tried to smile as reassuringly as he could.

Jake completed the mundane task with an increasing amount of pain in his lower half. He quickly carried Rich back to the bed, climbing onto it with him, and handing him the cup. 

Rich curled up into Jake's side, sipping at the water. It soothed his raw throat. He leaned his head onto Jake's shoulder.

“I love you,” Jake whispered, running his hand through Rich’s hair, messing up the symmetry of the fading red streak. 

“I love you too,” Rich murmured back, pressing into Jake's side more heavily. “Thank you. For being here.”

“I’ll always be here,” Jake promised. “Say, do you wanna call your brother soon? Maybe hang out with him tomorrow? I know he doesn’t really like that I’ve been driving you instead of him. Plus I just remembered I’m suspended.”

Rich hesitated, but eventually nodded. “That sounds nice.” He took another sip of water.

“Yeah? I think you both need it. I mean, you always enjoy your time with him, yeah? Even if you act like you don’t.” Jake had no experience with siblings. 

Rich nodded slightly. “He's a good guy. Just, hangs with the wrong crowd.”

“Yeah,” Jake agreed, hugging Rich closer to his body. “But maybe one day he’ll influence that crowd for good, y’know? We used to be the wrong crowd. Or, I did.”

Rich smiled slightly, snuggling closer. “Maybe,” he hummed. “That would be nice.”

“I think it would, yeah.” Jake smiled, too. 

Rich leaned over to put the cup onto the bedside table, huddling down under the covers. “I'm sleepy.”

“Me too, babe,” Jake laughed. Rich needed this. “Sleeping with me tonight?”

Rich nodded. “Please,” He held his arms out, calling Jake to lay down with him. 

“Of course,” Jake said. He sunk down onto the mattress and into Rich’s outstretched arms. 

Rich pulled him close, shrinking into the warmth of his chest. “I love you.”

“Aw, that’s embarrassing.” Jake put his arm around Rich’s shoulders. 

Rich laughed. “Worth it.”

“Aw, babe, you’re adorable. I’m proud of you.” Jake kissed his cheek. 

Rich just smiled, snuggling closer. 

“You’re safe here,” Jake promised, closing his eyes to sleep. 

Rich held Jake tight as he drifted off, allowing the stress of the day to be washed away.

—————

Jake again had forgotten to turn off his alarm, so when it rang loudly at six in the morning, he was more than upset. 

Rich whined, stuffing his head under a pillow. “Off!”

“I’m sorry!” Jake yelled, smashing his hand over his phone screen in a successful attempt to silence the noise. 

Rich just sighed, shifting down farther into the blankets.

Jake pulled the blanket over them both. “So no school for you today, Richie?”

Rich answered by curling into Jake's chest, sighing contentedly.

“Guess not,” Jake muttered. He hugged Rich to his body. “Back to sleep, then?”

Rich hummed tiredly, his hands slipping under Jake's shirt to press into his warm skin.

“M’kay,” Jake said, yawning. He closed his eyes again. Rich would be okay skipping school. He really needed this time. 

Rich smiled as he drifted back to sleep again.

————-

Rich woke with a start around 2 in the afternoon. He jolted awake, breathing uneven.

Jake was immediately awake, but groggy as hell. “Huh?” he groaned. 

Rich took a deep breath, trying to settle back down. “N-Nothing. Go back to sleep.”

Jake yawned. “No, tell me,” he slurred. 

Rich huffed, rubbing his eyes. “Jus’ a dream, Jakey. 'M fine. Sleep.”

“You had a nightmare?”

Rich shrugged. “Just a little one.”

“Do you wanna talk about it, Richie?” Jake put a hand on Rich’s arm. 

Rich sighed tiredly. “It was that one that I used to get a lot when I first moved in with you?”

Jake hummed solemnly. “I’m sorry, babe. Are you okay? Do you need ice cream? I know you like ice cream!”

Rich shook his head. “Nah. I can manage without it.” He was quiet for a second. “What if he had tried to find me? After I left.”

“I woulda fought him to the death,” Jake answered easily. 

Rich laughed, smiling. “My knight in shining armour. Rescuing me from the beer breath breathing dragon.”

“I mean it! If he came after you, I’d be in prison for manslaughter.” Jake was serious. 

Rich’s smile turned slightly sad. “Jakey…” he muttered, trailing off. “Don’t.”

“I hate him so much.”

Rich sighed again. “I know you do, Jakey. He’s an asshole.”

“Can we get him arrested? There’s gotta be a way.” Jake had been thinking of that for a while. 

Rich pulled the blankets over his face as though they might take him away. “It’s not worth it, babe. Trust me. Just leave it.”

“He has to get punished somehow, Rich! He ruined your life!” Jake couldn’t see how Rich didn’t agree. 

Rich raked a hand through his hair, pushing the blankets off again. “It doesn’t matter anymore, Jake! He’s gone, right? I’m fine.”

Jake was quiet for a while. “Are you mad at me?” he asked softly, finally. 

Rich frowned, rolling to face Jake. “No. I'm not mad.”

“You seem a little angry.”

“I'm not angry.”

“Are you sure, Richie? I can make ice cream no problem.”

Rich cracked a smile. “I'm sure, Jakey. I'm not mad.”

Jake pouted. “No ice cream?”

Rich snorted. “You can go get ice cream if you want to, Jake.”

“I don’t like ice cream, I wanted you to eat ice cream.”

Rich rolled his eyes. “I’m not hungry, you feeder.”

“That’s not why I– Nevermind. Fine. But you’re not going back to sleep.” Jake huffed. 

Rich whined. “Well then what am I supposed to do?”

“Talk to me?! Your loving boyfriend?!”

Rich snorted playfully. “Nerd. What do you want to talk about?”

“I dunno,” Jake said. “How I love you a lot?”

Rich’s amused smile turned dopey as he shifted impossibly closer to the warmth of Jake’s body. “We could talk about that, yeah. You could tell me all the reasons you like me, perhaps.”

“That’s way too many! Have mercy on me, Richie!” Jake grinned and hugged him securely to his chest. 

Rich giggled, the sound muffled from where his face was being pressed into Jake’s shirt. He pulled back enough to speak. “Fine. How about…” He paused to think. “Tell me, Mr. Dillinger, what exactly are your _intentions_ with me?” 

“Intentions?” Jake thought he knew that word. “Okay…” He contemplated it for a moment. “Is marriage and a kid too forward?”

Rich blushed, caught off guard slightly. “N-No, not too forward. Tell me more?”

Jake shifted. “I actually had a dream about it the other day. You in a suit, a ring on your finger. You were adorable. It was kinda weird though. Jeremy and Michael were our best men.”

Rich chuckled. “That sounds nice, Jakey. I think I’d like that, one day.”

“To be my husband?”

Rich nodded. “All of it. “

Jake bit his lip. “B-Being a dad?”

Rich nodded again. “I think that would be really nice, Jakey.”

“Really?!” Jake was instantly excited. “You’d be great with a kid!”

Rich blushed, fidgeting with the soft fabric of Jake’s shirt. “I dunno about _great_. I bet you’d be a fun dad, though.” He smiled fondly at the thought.

“Me? I’d probably be awful with a baby. I can barely manage myself.” Jake sighed. 

Rich shrugged. “That’s why there’s two of us, right? So that neither of us have to manage anything on our own.”

Jake let out a chuckle. “I guess you’re right, buddy. So yeah, I intend to marry you.”

Rich gulped, heart thudding excitedly. “Good. I approve those intentions.”

“I’m glad,” Jake whispered.


	12. This

Rich sighed, draping himself dramatically over the arm of the couch. “A day with my brother, huh?”

Jake nodded. “It’ll be good for you. And you need to decompress. That’s what helps with stress.” He had learned that from his online counseling. 

Rich nodded. “I guess. What about you? You just gonna sit around all day? Sounds lonely.”

“I kind of assumed you’d invite me?” Jake uptalked sheepishly. 

Rich perked up. “You wanna come?! Hell yeah! Suddenly this sounds way more fun!”

“I like Steven,” Jake explained. “And I love you, so yeah, I kinda did wanna come.” He chuckled. “What do you think you’ll be doing?”

Rich hummed thoughtfully, pushing his body farther over the arm of the couch until he had to roll forward and flip over onto his knees on the ground. “No idea.”

Jake smiled at Rich. “You did text him, right?” His boyfriend looked so cute, almost carefree. He knew that couldn’t be true, though, considering the previous day. 

Rich nodded. “Yeah, he said he had lots to talk about. So that oughta be interesting.”

Jake frowned. “Probably about that shitbag Jason.”

Rich sighed. “I can't believe he's still with him. After all of that fucked up shit?”

“He hurt our friends. And so did his brother. I really hate those assholes.” Jake crossed his arms. “What does Steven even see in him?”

Rich grimaced, rolling his eyes. “Good lay, I guess. He's the fucking worst.”

Jake scoffed. “Gross. I’ve been with a lot of people, but I’d never stay with them if they were like Jason. He’s just– I’m not sure there’s a word for it.” 

“A manipulating abusive asshole.”

“That’s three words.” Jake counted in his head to make sure. “Yeah that’s three.”

“Four.” Rich muttered, falling back onto the floor to stare up at the ceiling. “If you include 'a’.”

“Damn, I forgot that one.” Jake sat himself on the floor as well, legs out in front of him. “Four words.”

Rich was quiet for a minute. “Should we say something about it?”

“Is it our business?”

Rich sighed again. “I mean, who else is gonna say something? Not like dad cares.”

“Are you sure it won’t make Steven mad?” Jake was apprehensive. He’d seen Steven get angry before, and by the experience he had with Rich’s SQUIP, he thought it was safe to assume it ran in the family. 

Rich sat up, frowning at Jake. “It probably will.”

“So what are you gonna do?”

Rich shrugged. “Hope he listens, I guess. He needs to hear it, even if he won't like it.”

Jake nodded. “I’ll be there with you for support.”

Rich smiled. “Thanks, Jakey. Dunno what I would do without you.”

“I know I’d be awful without you.” Jake put his hand on Rich’s. 

Rich laced their fingers together. “I'm glad we're together,” he smiled, eyes soft. “I'm glad you're you.”

“Who else would I be?” Jake asked. “You? Because, honestly, that hasn’t happened in a while and I’m getting a little nervous.” He frowned. 

Rich laughed lightly. “You know what I meant, Jake, stop trying to change the subject! I love you.”

Jake laughed, too. “I love you more than anything, Richie.”

Rich leaned over to kiss Jake on the cheek. “Good.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket, eyeing the time. “He’ll be here soon.”

Jake nodded. “Cool. Should we try to clean up?”

Rich grumbled. “For him? No way, not like he's the queen of England.”

“So we’re not being responsible today?”

“Hell no. Responsibility is for suckers.”

“I guess so,” Jake muttered. His counseling theme of the week happened to be responsibility. 

Rich squeezed Jake's hand. “We can be responsible tomorrow.”

“I guess so,” Jake repeated. He pushed a soda can under the sofa anyway. 

Rich hummed. “We aren't gonna be here long, anyway. He wants to go to some Italian place, I think.”

“Italian? Like pizza?” Jake got excited. “Like Sbarro?”

Rich shrugged. “I dunno, maybe. He didn't specify.”

“If it’s not Sbarro, I’ll cry.”

Rich laughed. “Please don't cry over Sbarro.”

“You’ve seen me do it!”

Rich nodded. “I have. Please don't, though.”

“I might,” Jake mumbled. 

Rich snorted. “We can get Sbarro any day.”

“Today though?”

Rich kissed him on the cheek. “Sure.”

Jake smiled. “Perfect. Let’s go later. Steven should be here soon, right?” He paused. “How much does your brother know?”

Rich hummed in question. “About what?”

“Everything, I guess. The–” Jake hesitated saying the word. “The SQUIP, this, uh, body switching situation. Anything?”

“Uh, No, actually. He doesn't.” Rich grimaced, sighing slightly. “Is it even worth telling him anymore?”

“I don’t know, Richie. It’s your choice.” Jake rubbed Rich’s arm. 

Rich pouted. “I want to kiss you.”

Jake sighed. “Then kiss me,” he said. “Don’t worry about consequences. Just for a minute.”

Rich didn't need to be told twice. He was on Jake in an instant, lips desperate.

Jake didn’t pay attention to the shift in position. He kept kissing his boyfriend like there was no tomorrow. 

Rich really needed this, he decided. He needed it just as much as he needed to shove his hands up Jake's shirt as soon as possible, so he pulled away for a second before diving back in and getting down to business.

Again, Jake paid no mind to the disorientation, but focused on Rich and his lips and his hands feeling him up under his shirt. He kissed Rich as hard as he wanted to, because he didn’t know when the next time they’d be able to would be. 

Rich’s fingers found their way to Jake's shoulder blades where they paused, digging into the skin slightly and Rich coaxed Jake's mouth open with his tongue.

Jake eagerly obliged. Soon their kiss was filled with more passion than Jake thought it would. He pushed his own tongue into Rich’s mouth and swiped it along his teeth. 

Rich shuddered in response, his fingers digging in harder as he fought Jake's tongue for dominance.

Jake figured Rich must have learned this from his fixation of fanfiction tropes. He let his boyfriend win the battle easily, not really in the mood to get too intense. 

Rich hummed against Jake's lips, relishing in the feel of them. He didn't want this to end.

Jake was about to wrap his arms around Rich’s neck, but he heard a knock at the door. Probably Steven. 

Rich whined, not wanting to pull away, but knowing that they needed to get the door. He stayed pressed into Jake for a couple more seconds, deciding that his brother could handle waiting a little.

The knocking got louder, and Jake started to get worried, so he finally—reluctantly—pulled away from Rich. “You should get that.”

Rich pouted, heading to the door with a huff. He pulled it open. “You have shitty timing.”

Steven was grinning, and it didn’t falter. “Well, you’re not naked, so it can’t be that shitty,” he commented. 

Rich pouted, but eventually smiled. “Hey, Steven. How have you been?”

“Better,” Steven said, waltzing inside past Rich. 

Rich shut the door behind him. “Jake’s in the living room.”

“I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?” Steven asked, hesitating outside the door to the den. He didn’t know what he’d find if he walked in. 

Rich snorted. “No one is naked, if that's what you mean.”

Steven narrowed his eyes, but walked through anyway. Luckily, his brother was right. “Hey, Jake,” he greeted. 

Jake looked up. “Oh, hey, dude! Nice shades.”

Steven took off his sunglasses. “Forgot I had those on,” he muttered. 

Rich snorted, waltzing back over to Jake. “You always forget.”

Steven scoffed. “I have a lot on my mind, dork.”

Rich quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? Like what, may I ask?”

Steven shrugged. “Stuff I can’t tell minors like you, lil bro.”

Rich scoffed. “What the fuck, Steven.”

Steven winked. “You’ll know when you’re older.” He looked at Jake. “Maybe sooner.”

Rich hummed. “Great.”

Jake rolled his eyes. “Nothing I haven’t seen,” he boasted. 

Steven raised an eyebrow. “Maybe a few things.”

Rich faux gagged. “Can you maybe not make me imagine you banging people?”

Steven shrugged. “Maybe.”

Rich sighed heavily, leaning on Jake. “So what are we doing, anyway?”

Steven tsked. “I thought we could get some food, catch up, you know? Jake can come if you want.”

Jake snorted. “I was comin’ anyway.”

Rich snorted. “Where are we eating?”

“Some Italian place,” Steven said. “Jason– A friend– It was recommended.” 

Rich grimaced. “You still see him?”

“Rich, it’s really not your business.” Steven pinched the bridge of his nose. “How’s that kid, uh, Jerry? The one that got lost in the woods?”

“Jeremy?” Jake chimed in. 

“Yeah, him.”

Rich gritted his teeth. “He’s fine,” he huffed. “Can we get going, please?”

Steven stared at his brother. “Why are you all upset, dude?”

Rich waved it off. “Nothing. I’ll talk about it later.”

“Okay?”

Rich waited expectantly. “Okay? Are we leaving or not?”

Steven frowned. “I guess so,” he mumbled. 

Jake shrugged from behind Rich’s brother. “Let’s go then?”

Rich nodded, moving to grab his phone and wallet from the coffee table. “Yeah.”

Jake got up. “So it’s not Sbarro?”

Steven sighed. “No.”

Rich shot Jake a look. “That's fine.”

“‘That’s fine’,” Jake muttered in a mocking fashion. 

Steven tsked. “Right, well, c’mon lil bro.” He stepped in front of Rich and started to lead the way. 

Rich took Jake's hand, following easily. 

Jake smiled. It’d be okay not going to Sbarro if Rich would hold his hand like that the whole time. 

Rich slipped into the back seat of Steven’s car, along with Jake, as they made it to it. “Do you even know the name of this place?”

Steven put the key in ignition. “No, Richard, I don’t have my life together, okay?”

Rich snorted, leaning into Jake's side. “Dumbass.”

Jake leaned on Rich comfortably. 

Steven rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know.”

Rich yawned as they pulled out of the driveway. So how have things been? At home. Ever visit?”

“I sneak in sometimes,” Steven admitted. “When Dad’s passed out. To get my stuff. Little at a time, you know? I’m thinking about getting an apartment.”

Rich nodded. “I think that's a great idea, dude. All grown up and shit.”

“Yeah, my lil bro moved out, why can’t I?” Steven chuckled. 

Rich snorted. “Exactly. One day you'll be as mature as me.” His lisp did hinder the statement slightly.

Jake squeezed Rich’s hand. He was adorable. 

Steven didn’t seem to think so, though. “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t,” he said, more to himself. 

Rich hummed. “We’ll see.” 

“You always were the smart one, Rich,” Steven said, as if it were something they used to joke about in a distant memory. 

Rich snorted. “And you were always the old one.”

Jake coughed awkwardly. “Isn’t that how older brothers work?” He thought for sure he was right, but he’d never had siblings or really knew much about them. 

Rich kissed Jake's cheek. “Exactly.”

Jake smiled a little. “Oh, cool.”

“You need to shave. You're all scratchy.”

Jake pouted. “Shaving hurts,” he complained. 

Steven looked at him in the mirror. “You use shaving cream, right? So it doesn’t?”

“What’s that?” Jake made a face. 

Rich sighed, petting Jake's cheek. “Oh, honey, I told you you were doing it wrong.”

“What are you talking about? You’re just making things up!” Jake looked at Rich in confusion. 

Rich rolled his eyes. “We’ll talk about it later, babe.”

Jake huffed. “Fine.” Sometimes he really felt like an idiot. 

Rich brought Jake's hand up to his lips to kiss the back of it comfortingly.

Jake smiled, a little stiff. 

Steven looked in the mirror again. “Don’t get nasty in my car, guys, I just cleaned the seats.” He didn’t mention why he had to clean the seats.

He didn't need to. Rich scrunched up his nose. “Gross, dude.”

“It’s my car! Let me live my life!” Steven argued. They pulled into a parking lot. “We’re here anyway.”

Rich snorted, hopping out. He looked at the building. “This is an olive garden!”

“Do you want bread sticks or not?!” Steven shut the car off. 

Rich rolled his eyes. “Of course I do. Damn!”

Jake struggled a little getting out of the car. “I like bread,” he chimed in. 

Rich helped him out, weary of his legs. “Bread is fucking God.”

“Bread’s doing what to God?” Steven asked, holding the front door open for Jake and Rich as they approached. 

Jake smiled at his boyfriend. “You heard him.”

Rich giggled childishly. “Bread is giving God some hot dick.”

Steven scoffed. “If we still went to that catholic church, they’d have your ass about that, Richard.” He ruffled his brother’s hair. 

Rich grinned stupidly. “They'd have to have my ass with bread, otherwise I think Jake already has that covered.”

Jake gasped, but kept his mouth shut. 

“Shit, Rich, get a room,” Steven joked, following the younger boys inside. 

They got a table easily, Rich sliding into the booth beside Jake. “So, Stevie, what else is new?”

Steven shrugged, sliding in on the other side. “Not much. Been keeping to my studies pretty much.”

Rich nodded. “You been staying on top of that shit?”

“Of course I have. I wanna make a career for myself. Architecture is a hard thing to get into.” Steven browsed a menu. 

Rich nodded. “So I hear.” He needed to talk to him about his personal life, but that could wait until after dinner. No need to ruin the mood right now.


	13. was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

Rich waited until after they finished eating to bring it up. “So, Steven…” he started. “I think we should probably talk.”

Jake sat in silence as Steven answered. “About?” he said, drawing the word out. 

“Jason.”

Steven rolled his eyes. “Really, Rich?”

Rich sighed. “Look, this is serious, dude, that guy is bad news! You have to stop seeing him.”

Steven shook his head. “He apologized, Richard. It’s fine.”

“It's not! He's abusive, Steve!”

“He’s changing! And it’s not like it’s a real relationship anyway! It’s just the occasional dick appointment, dude!” Steven was causing a small scene in the Olive Garden. 

Rich sighed. “Maybe we should take this home.”

Steven scoffed. “So you can act like you know everything about me?”

Rich took a deep breath. “Please?”

Jake gave Steven a glare. 

“Fine, let’s just get this over with,” Steven complained. 

Rich grabbed Jake's hand. This was obviously going to be unpleasant.

Steven left money on the table and stormed outside into the parking lot. 

Jake looked at Rich. “He’s not happy.”

Rich winced. “This isn't going to be fun.”

Jake squeezed his hand. “I’ll be there. If you want me, anyway. But I support you.”

“Course I want you, dummy. C’mon, we better get out there.”

Jake smiled a little. “Right, let’s go.” He stood up a little too quickly, but righted himself. 

\-------

The drive home was awkward, to say the least. When they finally arrived, Rich and Jake led an irritated Steven inside and into the living room, sitting him down on the couch. 

Rich sighed, grimacing. He already started this, he had to follow through. “You have to stop seeing him.”

Steven rolled his eyes. “Tell me something you haven’t said a million times today, huh?”

“This is serious, Steven, he's not a good person and you shouldn't hang around him! I mean, shit, he's pulled a fucking gun on you before!”

“I’ve had guns in my face since I was 12! Blame dad! I can handle it!”

Rich shook his head. “And that makes it better?! No! Stevie, He’s a fucking asshole, not to mention dangerous! You can do so much better!”

“It’s not like he’s my boyfriend! I see him three times a month at most!” Steven’s face was red. 

Rich groaned. “You don't need to see him at _all_!”

“It’s none of your business, Rich!”

“I'm your brother!”

“Exactly! You’re not Mom!”

Rich was practically screaming. “Yeah, well, Mom is _gone_!”

Steven gritted his teeth, speaking in a viciously low growl. “You didn’t see it _happen_.”

Rich held his ground, body shaking. “Fuck you, Steven!”

Steven didn’t let up either. “I practically raised you, Richard! You don’t know how hard it was for me! I wasn’t even a teenager yet! I had to steal money from dad on a daily basis! You didn’t see what happened when he found out!”

Jake tried to look like he wasn’t listening, but he knew it was for nought. He squeezed Rich’s hand tightly as a reminder that he was still there for him. 

Rich glared, throwing his free hand up in the air. “I never asked you to! Maybe you should've just _fucking let me die_!”

That really enraged Steven. “No! You’re my baby brother! You’re the only one who halfway understands how shitty my childhood was, and I would die a thousand times for you! Even if that weren’t true–“ He took a pained breath. “Mom told me to always look out for you. Her last– Her last words were your name, Rich.” His voice had quieted by the end. 

Rich's breathing was uneven and staggered due to the tears trailing down his cheeks, his face softened in surprise for a second before hardening once again. “Well Maybe mom was wrong, then.” He released Jake's hand, storming past Steven and into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it.

Jake reached out for Rich, but he was gone. He turned toward Steven, eyes full of anger. He stood up, braving the pain. “Get the fuck out.”

Steven stood there in silence, waiting for Jake’s expression to falter or show signs of weakness, but it didn’t. “What. Ever.” He had half a mind to knock Jake to the ground. That would be the last straw, though, wouldn’t it? Rich would hate him even more. He didn’t touch Jake on his way out. 

In the bedroom, Rich had buried himself in Jake's bed, tangled in the covers as he cried. He had just wanted to help.

Jake felt incredibly tense. Would Rich yell at him if he tried to talk to him? Maybe it was worth it. He needed to be shown that he cared. He made his way quietly to the bedroom and knocked softly on the door. “R-Richie? It’s me, he’s– He’s gone. Can I come in?”

Rich stayed still for a minute, thinking. He didn't want Jake to see him like this, but at the same time he really wanted a hug. Rich silently stood, the too big blanket wrapped around him tightly as he unlocked the door and then crawled back onto the mattress.

Jake hesitated before slowly cracking the door open, poking his head in. “Is that a yes, babe?” His boyfriend looked pitiful. It broke his heart. 

Rich nodded, not looking up. He sniffled dumbly. 

Jake crept in, closing the door behind him. He approached the bed. “Can I get up there with you?”

Rich's nod came much quicker that time.

“M’kay,” Jake whispered, climbing up on the mattress. “What do you need, Richie?”

Rich sniffled again, lip quivering with repressed sobs and he wrapping his arms around Jake's middle, burying his face in the taller boy's chest.

Jake didn’t say anything. He held Rich close to him, tightly, hoping his boyfriend would let himself cry. He rested his chin on Rich’s head. 

Rich shook with his silent sobs, clutching Jake's shirt so tight it felt like his nails might rip it. God, how pathetic.

Jake didn’t care what Rich did to his shirt. He could get a new one. He couldn’t get a new Rich. He let him cry, rubbing soft circles on his back. That whole ordeal was difficult to watch. It was also more of Rich’s childhood than he had ever heard. It sounded awful. 

Eventually Rich managed to calm down enough to hiccup out some semblance of speech. “G-God. Two breakdowns in two days? How s-sad,” his tone sounded joking but they both knew he wasn't.

“It’s not sad, Rich. You needed this. You’ve bottled it up too long.” Jake pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes. “I love you.”

Rich gulped, fingers clenching again. “I l-love you t-oo,” he sniffled, burying his face in Jake's neck.

Jake was going to say something, probably a joke in an attempt to make Rich laugh, but he started feeling nauseated. “Shit,” he muttered. 

Rich whimpered, holding Jake tighter. Really? _Now_?! Life must really fucking hate him.

Jake kissed Rich’s forehead before they finally found themselves switched. He suddenly felt absolutely fucking awful. 

Rich blinked, taking a minute to process the wetness on his shirt and arms around his body. Fuck. “God.”

Jake sniffled. “I don’t mind the snot and shit, Rich,” he said weakly. Damn, Rich’s throat hurt. 

Rich grimaced. “Just switch back again, I don't want you feeling like that.”

Jake blinked a couple times. “No.”

Rich paused. “Huh?”

“No,” Jake repeated. “I’m not letting you feel like this either.”

Rich sputtered for a minute. “But– it's my 'this’ to feel! You don't deserve to be sad.”

“Neither do you!” Jake wiped his nose on the blanket. 

Rich sighed. “But I did it, I should have to deal with it.”

“No.” Jake’s—or, Rich’s—voice was firm behind the pain. 

“Jakey–”

“No, Rich. Relax for a while.” Jake wiped his nose again. 

Rich frowned. “But- I can't just-” he huffed.

“Just do your best, okay?”

Rich sighed, pulling Jake with him as he flopped over onto his side. “I'm sorry.”

“I don’t wanna hear sorries right now, Richie,” Jake sighed. 

Rich pulled Jake close. “Okay.”

“It’ll all be okay, honey.” Jake squeezed Rich’s hand. 

“I love you, Jakey.”

“I know, Rich. I love you too.” 

Rich paused, kissing Jake's forehead. “Thank you,” he whispered softly.

Jake sniffled again. “Are you feeling better, Richie?” It was as close to a ‘you’re welcome’ as he could get. 

Rich ran his fingers through Jake's hair in the way he knew always calmed him down. “Yeah. How are you feeling?”

“Really fuckin’ shitty, but that’s actually how you _should_ be feeling, so I actually feel great that I’m taking it away from you.” Jake smiled, enjoying the sensation of Rich’s fingers in his hair. 

Rich laughed a bit. “Sorry you had to see all that.”

“Sorry it happened at all. It’s my fault. I suggested hanging out with him.” Jake sighed. “Wait, I said no sorries.”

Rich smiled. “Forgot.”

Jake scoffed. “Rude.”

Rich hummed. “S–”

“ _No._ ”

Rich snapped his mouth shut. He sighed. “I miss you, Jakey.”

“I’m right here, you know.”

“You know what I mean, Jake.”

Jake sighed, nodding sadly. “Yeah. I miss you, too. Is it really worth the bet you made?”

Rich sighed. “No. I want to fix us.”

“Really?” Jake kind of high-key hoped it was true. 

Rich nodded. “Yeah. Like, kind of a lot.”

Jake took a deep breath. “Like, today?”

“As soon as possible.”

“Call Michael then. School’s letting out soon. I’d do it, but your body feels like garbage.” 

Rich pulled Jake's phone from his pocket. He shot Michael a text. “Don't wanna call, text is probably fine.”

Jake ran a shaky hand over Rich’s cheek. “Yeah, that’s probably fine.”

“I told him to come over after school with the stuff.”

“That’s good, Richie. We can still skip the rest of the week if you want.” Jake figured he would. 

“I do.”

“Good. You need it. I’m suspended anyway.” 

“Yeah, my bad.”

“That’s just another way to say sorry, Rich. No more.”

Rich pressed a kiss to Jake's forehead.

“Things’ll get better,” Jake whispered, pulling the blanket up over them further. 

“I hope so.”

“I really love you, Richie.”

“I love you too, Jake.”

Jake laughed a little. “Your throat really does hurt like hell, you know that?”

Rich smiled. “Yeah, I know.”

“A pain I’m willing to suffer for the love of my fuckin’ life,” Jake said softly. 

Rich melted, holding Jake closer. “You're perfect.”

“Not as perfect as Sbarro.”

Rich laughed. “You dork.”

“Hey, you’re more perfect than Sbarro,” Jake said. “You’re my real favorite place in the universe.”

Rich gulped. “God, I love you.”

“Wow, how embarrassing.”

Rich rolled his eyes, smiling dopily. “Shut up, nerd.”

Jake didn’t shut up. “A crush on the school’s most popular idiot. How mainstream.”

Rich laughed. “Dummy.” He kissed Jake's cheek.

Jake smiled. “I know.”


	14. A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god bless we're trying so hard to get enough money to go see bmc this summer

Michael shook his head as he read the text from Jake. “Well damn, we decided to call it off yesterday, if they’d shown up they could've already had this shit.” Michael pouted, turning to Jeremy. “Now we have to go all the way to their place to give them the yellow mountain dew.”

Jeremy kissed his cheek. “Maybe they forgot. Let’s just go, okay? I don’t want to cause more problems.”

Michael pouted. “Fine, fine. Do you wanna head over there now?” School had just let out.

“We should,” Jeremy said. 

Michael nodded. “Kiss first?”

“Quick, Mike. We need to go now.” Jeremy gave him a fast peck. 

Michael grinned, giving him a thumbs up. “Aye aye, captain!”

\------------

They arrived at Jake's place in good time, knocking on the door. 

Jeremy stood cautiously behind Michael. 

The door opened, a weary Jake on the other side. “Thank fuck you’re here.”

Rich shoved his way in front. “Did you bring it?”

Michael snorted, nodding. “Yeah, Rich, Don’t worry.”

Jake held Rich close, protective of him. “Don’t laugh at him, we’ve had a hard day.”

Michael blinked. “Oh, shit, sorry man. I wasn't laughing _at_ – you know what, nevermind. Are you guys you right now or what?”

Jake nodded. “Pretty sure.”

Michael pulled a bottle out of his hoodie pocket, tossing it over. “There. Deals off, by the way. No punishment necessary.”

Jake stared at him. “Right, thanks,” he deadpanned. The bet was the least of his worries. 

Rich nodded. “You guys wanna come in or do you have something to do?”

Michael blinked, looking to Jeremy. He kinda just wanted to go home and cuddle.

Jeremy knew if they stayed, they might get a whiff of drama, and he didn’t want any more drama that week. “W-We need to get home,” he said. 

Rich nodded. “Cool, cool, get home safe!” Rich pushed Jake back into the apartment, slamming the door shut without another word. “God, I love them but I'm glad they didn't want to stay.”

Jake sighed. “Me too, Richie. Do you want a cup or should we just drink from the bottle?”

Rich was already drinking it.

Jake blinked. “Oh.”

Rich gulped, wiping his mouth with his arm before passing it to Jake.

Jake was more hesitant. “Smells weird, dude, does it taste like shit?”

Rich nodded. “Very much so.”

“Oh, great.” Jake drank some anyway. “Gross!”

Rich practically smacked the bottle out of Jake's hand, jumping up to wrap his arms around the taller boy's neck and pull him down into a kiss.

Jake wasn’t arguing. He kissed his boyfriend hard, but opened his eyes after a moment. He still saw Rich there, eyes shut tightly. It had worked? Jake made a pleased hum. 

Rich pressed into him harder, angling his head to deepen the kiss further. Fuck, he had missed this.

Jake pulled Rich further through the hallway. He parted his lips slightly. 

Rich took the invitation, slipping his tongue past Jake's lips as he jumped up to wrap his legs around Jake's waist and clinging to him like a koala. Good thing he was so in shape. 

Smiling at his boyfriend’s position, Jake walked them to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He let out a groan into the kiss. 

Rich smiled against Jake's lips, pulling himself impossibly closer as his hands wound into Jake's hair. 

Jake took a seat on his bed. He reluctantly pulled away, Rich in his lap. “We’re fixed, Richie,” he whispered. 

Rich grinned stupidly, moving to bury his face in the crook of Jake's neck. “God. I've missed you.”

“I’ve always been here,” Jake said softly, “but I know what you mean.”

Rich stayed silent for a bit, relishing the moment and feeling of Jake against him. “Hey, Jakey?” 

“Yeah, babe?”

Rich bit his lip, gulping. “Do you… want to, maybe… go all the way? Tonight?”

Jake tilted his head. “Go where? Sbarro?” His eyes lit up. 

Rich shook his head. Damn it, Jake. “Do you want to have sex with me right now, Jake. That's what I meant.”

Jake blinked. He blinked again. He opened his mouth, just to close it back. After another few blinks, he whispered. “A-At Sbarro?”

“Sbarro is not involved in this, Jake “

“Sbarro is always involved _somehow_ ,” Jake murmured. He cleared his throat. “Are you being for real though?”

Rich pulled back to cradle Jake's face in his hands. He looked him in the eyes, smiling. “Yes. I want to. I think I’m ready.”

“You think?” Thinking wasn’t enough for Jake. He had to know. 

Rich's smile softened as he leaned forward, kissing Jake lovingly. “I'm _ready_ , Jakey,” he reassured. “I want this.”

Jake took a contemplative breath. “You want me to take your virginity?” 

Rich shuddered slightly at his words. “Yes.”

Jake gulped. “Dope.”

Rich laughed, hugging Jake tightly. “I love you.”

Jake kissed Rich’s cheek. “Love you too, Richie. You’re sure about this?”

Rich nodded, pulling away to press their lips together. “Absolutely.”

“Let’s get to it, then.”

That was all Rich needed to hear. His lips were on Jake's in a second. He even grabbed Jake's hands, boldly placing them on his bare torso beneath his shirt.

Jake could feel Rich’s scars, and it only reminded him how much pain his boyfriend had been through. He’d start making up for it tonight. He ran his fingers—gentle yet experienced—lightly over Rich’s skin as he took the kiss deeper than any of theirs had ever been. 

Rich groaned softly, pushing forward until Jake fell back to lay on the bed, Rich on top of him. He broke the kiss, smirking down at Jake. “Show me what ya got, Jakey D.”

“Was that an innuendo?” Jake asked smugly, smiling comfortably up at Rich. 

Rich winked, kissing Jake again. “Mayhaps.”

Jake’s smile widened. “All right,” he said, “Come back down here.” He reached an arm up to touch Rich’s shoulder. 

Rich complied, leaning down until their chests were flush. “Anything for you, Babe.”

——

Rich was curled up into Jake's side, sleepily pressing random kisses to his shoulder.

“Please skip school tomorrow too,” Jake whispered, eyes closed and arm around Rich protectively. “I don’t want you there alone.”

Rich didn't even need to think. “Okay.”

Jake sighed in content. “You’re perfect.”

Rich laughed softly. “ _You're_ perfect.”

Jake hummed. “We’re perfect together.”

Rich smiled sleepily, pulling their blankets higher. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too, Richie,” Jake whispered. He brushed Rich’s hair back a bit. “How was it? Good first time?” He needed to know. 

Rich hummed, squeezing Jake. “ _Very_ good.”

Jake smiled to himself. “I mean,” he started, “you’re not so bad yourself.”

“I couldn't have been that great, Jakey, it was my first time. I didn't know what I was doing.”

Jake ran his fingers over Rich’s warm cheek. “You did fine, babe. Best I ever had. It actually meant something.”

Rich melted, kissing the palm of his hand. “You're sweet,” he smiled. “A sweet flatterer.”

“Aftercare is important, Richie,” Jake whispered. 

Rich kissed Jake's shoulder again. “Then shouldn't I be the one doing it?”

Jake felt his face warm up a little. “If you want.”

Rich tossed his leg over Jake's, latching onto his side more effectively. “You were so patient and nice and perfect even when I fucked things up and I love you.”

“You didn’t fuck things up,” Jake promised. “Except maybe me.” He let out a breathy, tired laugh. 

Rich laugh too, blushing slightly. “Fair enough. Are you sleepy, because I could really use a nap.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Rich leaned up to peck Jake's lips quickly. “I love you. G'night, Jakey.”

“Night, babe,” Jake said, already drifting off.

———-

Jake sat up abruptly in a cold sweat. 

Rich jolted awake at the sudden movement. “Jakey?” He mumbled. “What's wrong?”

Breathing erratically, Jake muttered as he stared straight ahead. “Th-They’re never coming back.” He rarely stuttered; only when something was very wrong. 

Rich felt his blood run cold as he sat up as well, his hand coming up to rest of Jake's shoulder. “Jake,” he said. “What happened? Bad dream?”

Jake almost flinched away from Rich’s touch, but let his boyfriend’s hand stay there. He didn’t answer. Instead, he repeated himself. “They’re really not coming b-back.”

Rich winced slightly. Fuck. “We don't know that. Besides, you're better off without them, right?”

Jake’s head snapped over to look at Rich. “No!”

Rich flinched at the tone. “Ah, sorry, I didn't mean–” he paused. “We don't know that they won't come back, Jakey,” he mumbled.

“They haven’t even called!” Jake’s voice was getting louder as his breathing became worse. 

Rich's own breathing became rough as he felt a lump form in his throat. “J-Jake,” he whimpered, eyes getting watery. He didn't like when Jake yelled. It scared him. A lot. “I– I don't know- I’m sorry,” Rich's hand fell from Jake's shoulder as his fingers twisted into the covers.

“A stupid text message would have been fine!” Jake shouted. “‘Hey, kid, we’re gone for good, don’t burn the fucking house down’ but _no_ I don’t even deserve _that_!” 

The comment about burning down the house hit Rich like a punch, knocking the breath out of him. He shrunk in on himself protectively, hugging his knees to his chest. “You deserve so m-much more, Jakey,” he whispered, putting aside his fear to try and help. 

“No, obviously not!” Jake was shaking horribly. “I _miss_ them!”

Rich stammered for a second, his lisp prominent. “I– I’m sorry they left, b-but,” his voice cracked. “I'm still here, right?” 

“Yeah,” Jake spat. “You’re the one good thing in my life, Rich. Never change.” He pushed the blankets off his legs. “I need to do something.”

Rich blinked. “Like W-What?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jake stood up, walking toward the hallway. “Go to sleep, babe.”

Rich whimpered, shuffling towards the edge of the bed as he wrapped the blankets around his shoulders. “But, You- are you okay?” Jake was going to leave him? Now?

Jake nodded, putting on his best plastic smile. “I’m fine, Richie,” he said softly. “Just need some water. Go back to sleep. I love you.”

Rich knew Jake was lying. He nodded anyway, curling himself up on Jake's side of the bed. “Okay,” he whispered. “I love you too.”

“You’re my sunshine, Richie,” Jake whispered back, leaving the room in determination.

As soon as the door closed, the floodgates in Rich's eyes broke. He buried his face into Jake's pillow, soaking it with his tears. He wasn't even sure why he was crying anymore.


	15. huge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

Jake was still hunched over his computer when the sun rose. 

Rich stumbled into the living room with a sore throat and a mass of blankets wrapped around him.

Jake didn’t look up. “Morning, Richie,” he greeted. “Sleep well?” He didn’t want to talk about what happened. Not yet at least. 

“Not really,” he sighed. “What are you doing?”

Jake still didn’t move his head. “Important stuff.”

Rich didn't move closer. “Such as?”

“Just some stuff, babe,” Jake said. “Don’t worry about it. You hungry?”

Rich nodded. “Yes.”

“What’cha want, Richie? Anything.” Jake was trying to pander to his boyfriend while also focusing on his screen. 

Rich didn't smile as he stared at the back of Jake's head. “Smoothie.”

“Want me to make you one?” Jake asked sweetly. He made a final click—for now—and turned around in his seat. 

Rich nodded again. “Strawberry, please.”

Jake smiled and stood up. He beckoned Rich to their small kitchen, opening the fridge for their strawberries. 

Rich moved to sit at the bar, watching Jake tiredly. “You must be sleepy,” he observed.

Jake prepared the fruit, plugging in the blender they’d gotten Rich just for his smoothies. “Not really. Been busy.”

Rich hummed slightly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. You want it thick?” Jake dumped the strawberry chunks into the blender. 

“Yes please.” Rich was worried.

Jake turned the blender on. “You’re so cute, Richie,” he praised. “You did so well last night, y’know.”

Rich blushed, smiling bashfully. “Jakey,” he started. “I missed you last night.”

“I’m sorry, babe,” Jake said, leaning over to kiss him. “...Something came up.”

Rich nodded understandingly. “I know. 's okay.”

“I-I don’t like scaring you,” Jake admitted. 

Rich smiled slightly. “I don't like being scared by you,” he laughed a bit. “It's okay. I know you didn't mean to.”

Jake kissed him again. “I’m sorry, babe,” he repeated. “It scared me too.” He was acting odd. Like he meant his praise and love but like it was also put on for show. 

Rich frowned slightly. “Are you–” he sighed. “Jake, please, tell me what's going on.”

“I will when I’m done, I promise,” Jake said. “Shouldn’t be long now.”

Rich sighed, meeting Jake's eyes for the first time that day. “Will you just– promise me that you'll stay with me?”

“I swear,” Jake said in all seriousness. “No matter what.”

Rich smiled, kissing him lightly. “Okay.”

Jake smiled too. “I missed kissing you. I’m glad that’s over.”

“Me too,” Rich agreed, kissing Jake's chin.

“I’m glad you’re skipping, too,” Jake whispered. “So I can see you all day.”

Rich smiled as he pulled Jake into a hug.

Jake buried his nose in Rich’s neck, leaning down. He was warm. “I love you,” he mumbled. 

Rich held Jake tight. “I love you too.”

“Smoothie’s ready, Richie,” Jake whispered. 

“Yeah.” Rich didn't move to pull away.

It was quiet for a moment. “You want me to pour it for you?” Jake asked. 

Rich hesitated, but nodded. “Please?”

Jake maneuvered around Rich to get a glass and pour the smoothie into it. “Here, babe.”

Rich took it gratefully, sipping at it. “Thank you.”

“Is it good?” 

Rich gave him a toothy smile. “It's amazing, just like always.”

“Good. I was worried. The strawberries are kinda old.” 

Rich shrugged, sipping at it again. “Tastes fine to me.”

“Thank god,” Jake sighed. “Good. Nothing but the best for my Richie.”

Rich giggled, leaning up to peck Jake on the lips. “Thank you, Jakey.”

Jake grinned. “You’re the cutest. I love your smile.”

Rich blushed. “I love your smile too.”

The smile on Jake’s face faltered. “I-I gotta get back to work now, babe.”

Rich pouted sadly. “Work?”

“It’s just– It’s stuff, Rich, I’ll tell you when it’s done. I’m so close.” Jake leaned down to kiss him again. 

Rich hesitated, but eventually nodded. “Okay. I trust you. I think I’m gonna go back to bed,” he hopped off his stool, smoothie still in hand as he leaned up to peck Jake's cheek. 

“You sure, buddy? Don’t wanna listen to music or anything?” Jake felt awful. But he needed to get this done. 

Rich shook his head, casting Jake a reassuring smile. “I’m still sleepy. I might watch something on youtube or something to help me sleep. I’m okay.”

“I’ll go as fast as I can for you, okay?” Jake wanted to finish this so he could cuddle with Rich. 

Rich nodded. “Okay. I’ll be waiting.”

“Don’t sleep too well without me!”

Rich laughed as he wandered into their bedroom, sipping at his drink. He hoped Jake was okay.

————

Five hours later, Jake hadn’t moved an inch from his spot at his desk. He hadn’t eaten a thing, but it didn’t matter. He’d done it. Somehow, he’d managed it. It only took hours of intense research and deep investigation. He bolted up from his chair and rushed into the bedroom. “Richie!” he exclaimed. 

Rich jolted in surprise, nearly dropping his phone. “Huh?”

Jake pounced on him, hugging him tightly. “I did it!”

Rich blinked, hugging Jake back instantly. “Did what?” He asked, laughing slightly at the other boy’s enthusiasm.

Jake squeezed him. “Rich, I found them! I found my parents!”

Rich froze. “You what?”

Jake was vibrating with excitement. “I found them! They’re in Idaho!”

Rich shook his head slightly in surprise. “That’s great! But- What are you supposed to do with this information?”

Jake’s excitement faltered. “W-well, I– I called 911.”

Rich gaped. “You _what_?”

“I–I turned them in.”

Rich pulled back to see Jake's face. “Holy shit! Are you okay?”

Jake didn’t answer. “Money laundering is a felony. It’s handled by the state. They’re being detained and brought back to New Jersey.” He gulped. “I just wanted to see them again.”

Rich brought a hand up to Jake’s cheek. “Oh Jakey,” He muttered. “You really miss them that much, huh?”

Jake’s expression was completely somber now. He nodded. “I really do.” He sniffled. “It wasn’t even that hard to find them. I-If you know the aliases they use. Saw ‘em on some Idaho jewelry store camera feed trying to steal a diamond.” He scoffed like that was old times. 

Rich pulled Jake into him, pressing him into his shoulder. “I'm sorry, Jake. Really.”

It was silent for a while. Jake wasn’t sure if he was crying. “I miss them,” he whispered. “It’ll be dope to see them again.” He laughed a little. 

Rich laughed with him. “Yeah. It will.”

“Right?” Jake snuggled into Rich further. “M-Maybe they’ll forgive me for calling the cops on them.”

Rich winced. “I hope so, Jakey.”

Jake nodded into Rich’s shoulder. “I love you. Ugh, I’m so exhausted.”

“Wanna sleep?”

Jake hummed. “I either wanna sleep or fuck.”

Rich shuddered slightly, pressing kisses to Jake's jaw. “Your choice,” he whispered.

Thinking it over, Jake tapped his chin. “Let’s wait until I’m not sore.”

Rich laughed, nodding. “I could always, y’know, blow you. That oughta help with the stress, right?”

Jake raised an eyebrow. “Have you ever given a blowjob before? Because it’s a practiced skill.”

Rich scoffed, pinching Jake's arm. “I know how to suck a dick! Don't be rude or Jakey’s D isn't getting any attention.”

Jake swatted Rich’s hand away. “Fine! I was just saying, because Chloe is awful at it.”

Rich scrunched his nose up. “Don't talk about Chloe right before I suck your dick. As far as I'm concerned she doesn't exist in dick town.”

“Yeah,” Jake laughed. “You’re so right, babe. Are you sure about this?”

Rich kissed Jake sweetly, giving him a confident smile. “Absolutely. I want to.”

Jake gave him a grin. “Then go for it, Richie.”

\---------

“Nut tastes weird.”

“Rich!”

“What?! It does!”

“My nut tastes great!” Jake paused. “Probably.”

Rich paused, biting back a laugh. “..Jake?”

“Would you like to say something, Rich?”

“What the fuck? Have you tasted your own nut?”

“I’m tired.”

“Changing the subject is not gonna work, buddy.”

“Richard.”

“Jakethy.”

“Do you have a problem?”

Rich snorted, snuggling up to Jake's chest. “A vague hard-on, but other than that nope.’’

“Only vague?” Jake pouted. 

Rich pouted back. “Alright, fine, a whole hard-on.” he paused, biting his lip. “Did I do okay?”

Jake grinned. “Best I’ve ever had.”

Rich smiled, leaning up to kiss him. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“I can help you with that if you want.”

Rich blushed. “Oh?”

“Do you want?”

“....I do want.”

“C’mere, then, Richie.”

Rich smiled, kissing him again. “What are you gonna do?”

“Jack you off. That okay?”

Rich shuddered, eyes falling closed as he nodded. “More than okay.”

Jake grinned. “Perfect.”

\------- 

Rich was once again curled into Jake's side. “Don't leave me alone this time, okay?”

Jake winced. “I won’t. I’m really sorry, buddy.”

Rich buried his face in Jake's chest, twisting their legs together. “'S okay. Just stay with me this time.”

“I swear, I will,” Jake promised. He secured his arms around the smaller boy. 

Rich sighed contentedly, tilting his head up to kiss Jake's chin. “Love you, Jakey.”

“I love you more,” Jake whispered sweetly. 

Rich smiled, allowing himself to be sucked into a sleepy abyss.

Jake had been exhausted, true. But he didn’t fall asleep. He wanted to, but his mind raced about his parents. Would he finally see them again? Would they feel bad? How would it go? Rich would come with him, of course. He’d make it okay. He always made things okay. 

\----------------------

Rich yawned, stretching tiredly. How long had he been asleep?

Eventually, Jake had managed to fall asleep; but not for long. Rich’s movements woke him up rather quickly. “Richie?” he croaked. 

Rich hummed, flopping over to lay half on top of Jake. “Hm?”

“You good, babe?” Jake chuckled. 

Rich didn’t move to get off of him. “Mhmm.” He assured. “Pretty solid.”

Jake ran his fingers through Rich’s hair. “That’s good.”

“What time is it?” he muttered.

Jake hummed. “Eight.”

Rich groaned. “Pm?”

“Maybe so.”

Rich huffed. “Gross.”

“Gross?”

“We have to go back to school soon.”

“Don’t say that, Rich.”

Rich laughed. “I'm just stating the facts, dude.”

“Don’t speak those demons’ words at me.”

Rich laughed again. “I've been awake for at least forty five seconds and have yet to receive any kisses,” he pointed out, changing the subject.

Jake gasped theatrically. He promptly began attacking Rich’s face with little kisses. 

Rich giggled at the attention, tilting his chin to give Jake better access to his face. “Much better.”

Jake hummed against Rich’s cheek. “Cute.”

“ _You're_ cute.”

“I’m really not. I just– Shit, Rich, I just turned my parents in to the cops.” 

Rich sobered up slightly, gulping. “Yeah, you did, didn't you.”

“Fuck,” Jake whispered, voice breaking. “That’s, like, betrayal, huh?”

“No,” Rich responded immediately. “No, it's not. You didn't do it out of spite, you just did it because you want to see them again.”

“I-I’m not a good person, Richie,” Jake said softly. “I tormented kids for years, without any kind of computer telling me to. I hurt people. I can’t even tell if this dumb online counseling is working.”

Rich shifted off of Jake, instead moving to look him in the eyes. “Hey, listen to me. It's okay. You understand that what you did was wrong, and you willingly are trying to get better. That alone is enough to make you an amazing person.”

Jake reached out to touch Rich’s cheek. “I just– If I ever hurt you, Rich, please leave.”

Rich leaned into Jake's touch. “We’ll see. But I know you won't.”

That wasn’t good enough for Jake. “No, promise me. If I ever do, promise me you’ll leave.”

Rich frowned. “Okay. I promise. But you won't.”

Jake sighed. “I could.”

“But you won't.”

“Rich.”

Rich huffed, looking at Jake with raised eyebrows. “Jake Dillinger, do you intend to hurt me at any point? Are you a willing part of this relationship with the intention of hurting me?”

“Of course not!” Jake exclaimed. “But I could hurt you on accident!”

Rich smiled at him, pecking his lips softly. “You _won't_.”

“Richie, I’m not a perfect guy, you know.”

Rich kissed him again. “I know. You don't have to be. You're fine just how you are, even if you make mistakes sometimes.”

Jake sighed. “Rich, I’m trying to be serious.” 

“So am I!”

“I know, but–”

“No, hush! I mean it, Jake. You sound like you're trying to convince yourself more than me at this point.”

“I–” Jake sighed again. “I just want you to know I love you, okay?”

“I love you too.”


	16. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jake is nervous and this is kinda filler

Rich yawned as he stood in the shower, blearily getting ready for school. “Do you know when they'll be back in the state?” He asked Jake, who was currently at the sink of their bathroom as he also got ready.

Jake felt strange. His head was swimmy and his stomach had a knot in it. He’d never felt that way before, and it only got worse as time passed. “I dunno, but they’re supposed to call me with, uh, y’know, court information?”

Rich poked his head out from behind the shower curtain, water from his hair dripping onto the floor. “You sure you're okay?”

“Dude, I’m great. Don’t worry about it.” Jake smiled and poked Rich’s wet nose. 

Rich scrunched his face up playfully, retreating back into the shower. “Ready to go back to school?”

“No, I’m really not,” Jake muttered. “Hopefully there’s some new rumor to cover up that fight, though.”

Rich snorted, but forgot he was in the shower and ended up accidentally snorting some water, making him yelp. “I'm sure there probably is,” he coughed. 

“Yeah– Don’t drown, Richie, I can hear you.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Rich pouted.

“You just inhaled water, babe.”

Rich was quiet for a second. “Did not.”

“You hesitated,” Jake singsonged. “You did too!”

“Did not! You have no proof!”

“Don’t need it. We both know.”

Rich pouted at Jake through the curtain.

“Are you pouting, Richie?”

“... _No_.”

“Aw, you are.”

“Am not!”

“I can taste it on your lips.” Jake really didn’t know what that meant. 

“What the fuck?”

“I’m tired and upset about school, shut up.”

Rich poked his head out from behind the curtain again. “Just kiss me, dummy.”

Jake mimicked Rich’s pouting. “But you’re naked.”

“My face is right here, bitch.”

“Don’t call me a bitch, babe,” Jake laughed, leaning forward to kiss Rich softly. 

Rich smiled, ducking back behind the curtain. “Bitch.”

“Hey! Don’t make me fight you!”

Rich laughed. “Don't fight your mans when he's in the shower.”

“I’ll fight my mans whenever I want.”

“ _Bitch_.”

“I _will_ get in there,” Jake threatened. 

“Do it, Coward.”

Jake almost did. “No, we have school.”

“Boo.”

“Don’t boo me, I’m your boyfriend.”

“Coward boyfriend.”

“So be it,” Jake grumbled. 

Rich laughed, shutting off the water. “Throw me a towel, coward.”

Jake did so. “You’re the coward.”

Rich wrapped it around his waist, pulling the curtain aside. “Am not.”

“Maybe so.” Jake waltzed right out of the bathroom. 

Rich pouted, quickly drying off properly before pulling on his clothes and wandering out to find Jake again. “Am not!”

“Honey, that conversation is over.” Jake kissed Rich softly. 

Rich melted into the kiss, pulling back reluctantly. “I'm not a coward, coward.”

“Let’s go to school, coward.”

Rich rolled his eyes. “Carry me then.”

“Seriously? Because I will.”

“Fucking _do it, Coward_.”

“What's with this coward thing anyway?” Jake didn't make an effort to pick up Rich. 

Rich instantly pouted. “Just carry me, Jakey.”

Jake's facade dropped. “I don’t think I can.”

Rich paused. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jake lied easily. He tried to smile again. 

Rich frown, grabbing Jake's wrist. “Hey, no lies, yeah?”

Jake’s eyes darkened. “I didn’t want to scare you,” he admitted. “I think it’s a wheelchair day.”

Rich winced slightly but shook his head. “That's fine! You won't scare me! Don't hide this stuff just for me, Jakey, if you need something you gotta tell me, okay?”

Jake nodded in shame. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I just didn’t want you to worry.”

Rich stretched up to kiss Jake softly. “I love you, Jake.”

Something in Jake’s chest hurt. “Sorry,” he heard himself say again. 

“It's okay, Jakey.” 

Jake was pale, and leaning on the bedside table. “C-Can you get my chair?”

Rich nodded, helping Jake sit. “Wait here,” he ordered, scurrying off.

Jake felt nauseated. Anxious. Very unlike himself. Or, who he spent years convincing himself he was. The confident jock. He tapped his fingers on his knee as he waited for Rich. 

Rich hurried back, instantly helping Jake into the chair. He crouched down next to him smiling reassuringly. “You good?”

Jake didn’t smile or look Rich in the eyes. “Uh huh.” He cleared his throat. “Thanks.”

Rich brought a cautious hand up to Jake's cheek. “Hey, I love you a lot, y’know?”

Jake nodded. “I know. I love you too, Richie.”

Rich smiled, kissing Jake lightly. 

Jake still didn’t smile. “We should go.”

Rich sighed, puffing his cheeks out in frustration. “Not until I get you to smile.”

“I don’t feel like smiling.”

Rich's chest twisted. “Jakey,” he murmured, frowning. “I–” Rich really didn't know how to make Jake feel better, and it was really fucking him up. “What good am I if I can't even make you feel better when you're upset?”

“You’re still everything to me,” Jake promised. “I don’t think anything could help right now. I-I’m nervous,” he admitted. 

“Nervous about what?” Rich asked quietly.

Jake sighed. “School. My parents. Our friends. A lot.”

Rich nodded understandingly. “It's a bit much right now, huh?”

“It really is,” Jake deadpanned. 

“Hey, it's okay, though. You're not alone in any of it, remember? I'm always right here.”

“I know, but–” Jake took a deep breath. “We don’t experience things the same. We can’t really understand each other fully, can we?” He wished. 

“No, but we can try, right? And we can still be there for each other, even if we can't.”

“You’re right, Richie. I love you. Can we get the day over with?”

“Yeah,” Rich laughed softly. “Let's do that. Then we can come home and cuddle forever.”

“I wish, buddy,” Jake murmured. 

Rich kissed Jake reassuringly. “It'll be okay.”

“I trust you,” Jake whispered.

Rich pulled Jake into a quick hug. “I love you.”

Jake finally smiled, but only a little. “I know, babe. Push me?”

“Course!” Rich got to his feet. “The school's power couple returns!”

“Regrettably.”

Rich chuckled, pushing Jake out of the room.

Jake looked back at him. “Can you drive today?” 

“Yeah, no problem.” Rich nodded. “Oh, hey, we should probably thank the boner boys too, huh? For coming all the way out here to give us that drink?”

“We really should. Even if they were just cleaning up their own mess.” Jake relaxed in his chair. 

“Yeah,” Rich laughed. “They've really been all over each other ever since they finally got together, huh? Well deserved, though, they took fucking ages.”

“I’m glad they’re happy,” Jake added. “They really seem like different people, almost.”

Rich nodded in agreement. “In a good way, I think.

“Definitely a good way.” Jake nodded to himself. “Can you get my backpack?”

“Yep, on it,” Rich grabbed both of their bags, hanging Jake's on the back of his chair. “Do you want some of those painkillers the doc gave you before we go?”

“We still have some of those?” Jake thought he’d taken them all in the first couple days. 

“Yeah, we should. He gave us a lot. You broke them very good, honey.”

Jake looked at his lap. “I broke them very _bad_ , Richie.” He looked back up. “Can I have some?”

Rich nodded. “One sec.” He shuffled over to the end table by the couch, grabbing a orange pill bottle from the remote holder. He tossed them over to Jake. “Drink?”

Jake caught the bottle with ease. “Sprite?”

Rich made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a Sprite and bringing it back over to Jake. “You should keep those with you, just in case, y’know?”

“Isn’t that illegal at school?” Jake opened the drink and the pill bottle, popping a couple without reading the instructions. Sure, he’d taken them before, but he got them confused with some of his other medication at the time. 

“Fuck them, who cares. Keep em in your bag.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Rich hesitated. “I don't think they're gonna say anything, Jakey. It's for your legs.”

“Our school’s had a drug history,” Jake muttered, sticking the bottle down into his bag. 

Rich grimaced. “Yeah. But still.”

“I’m trusting you,” Jake said. 

Rich gulped. “I'll personally fight any person who says anything. Student or faculty.”

“No more fighting, Rich. Please. I’m tired.” 

Rich winced a bit. “Sorry. Joking. But seriously, I won't let you get in trouble because of me again, okay?”

Jake really didn’t have the energy to argue, to tell Rich again that none of it was ever his fault. “Okay,” he sighed. 

Rich nodded, leaning down to kiss Jake one last time before they left. “God, I’m glad I can do that again.” That whole body switching thing had been a real bitch.

Jake hummed in agreement. “Me too. That was the hardest few days ever.”

Rich nodded in agreement, pulling open their front door. “Let's never ever do that again.”

“That’s the plan, buddy.” Jake kept his arms in his lap. 

\-----

They made it to school the same time they usually did, inevitably ending up loitering by the lockers. Rich somehow ended up in Jake's lap at some point, and their standard morning routine had not been hindered by its temporary hiatus.

Jake held onto Rich like the world was ending around them; it felt that way to him. He kept his boyfriend steady in his lap, careful not to move too much and push the chair down the hall. 

Rich nuzzled Jake's neck affectionately. “Warm,” he observed, basking in the heat of Jake's body.

“Am I?” Jake cooed at his boyfriend. Hopefully no one would be interrupting them this morning—they needed the normalcy. 

Rich nodded, burrowing even further into Jake's chest. “'S nice.” He could probably fall asleep like this.

“As much as I really love this,” Jake said, “we have class soon. So don’t get too comfortable.” He’d have his own issues following that advice, though. 

Rich pouted, not moving. “Class is dumb.”

“We really have to go to class today though,” Jake argued. He made no effort to stop hugging Rich close, however. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Rich breathed, taking a deep breath. “Mike and horny boy should get here soon, huh?”

Jake chuckled softly. “You’re still calling Jeremy horny boy after the other night? Maybe that’s actually you, buddy.”

“Jeremy is the OG horny boy and he always will be.”

“Aight, whatever you say,” Jake said, laughing. “And yeah, they should be here to rudely interrupt soon.”

Rich smiled at Jake's laughter. “Unless they're out fuckin.”

“That’s...possible.”

Rich snorted. “Probable.”

“Most likely.”

Rich pressed a kiss to the skin of Jake's neck.

Jake smiled, his hand playing with Rich’s hair idly. 

Unfortunately for them, Michael and Jeremy were not off having sex and had chosen then to make their appearances. 

“Aw, how sweet,” Michael smiled. “The power couple is back and as disgustingly PDA as ever.”

Jake rolled his eyes, keeping Rich held close. “At least you admit we’re the power couple.”

Michael hummed. “For now. Right Jerm?”

Jeremy wrapped his arm around Michael’s waist. “Not for long.”

Rich rolled his eyes. “Go bang in the closet or something, damn.”

Jeremy scoffed. “No, you.”

Michael draped his arm over Jeremy's shoulders. “Yep, that's my Jeremy. Master of comebacks.”

Jeremy grinned. “At least you think so.”

“What can I say? You can be _very_ convincing these days.” He smirked. Rich made a gagging sound in response.

Jake gave the boys a thumbs down. Jeremy just rolled his eyes. “You’re just jealous Michael loves me.”

Rich scoffed. “Who needs Michael when I have a Jake?”

“My Michael trumps any Jake any day!” Jeremy shouted. 

Jake just sat in content with his boyfriend yelling about him. It was cute. 

“I wholeheartedly disagree.”

Michael laughed. “Jeremy, he’s dissing your man!”

Jeremy grunted. “Richard, I will kill you!”

Rich held his hands up in surrender. “Maybe next time, buddy.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Better not be a next time.”

Jake cleared his throat. “Ladies, please, no fighting?”

Michael nodded in agreement. “As cute as it is to watch, I’m pretty sure you’re gonna be in deep shit if a teacher hears one of those empty threats, buddy.”

Jeremy pouted. “I have to defend your honor, Mikey.”

Michael nodded solemnly. “I know, bud. I know.”

Jeremy tugged Michael’s sleeve. “Let’s just leave ‘em alone.”

Jake coughed for attention. “Actually, wait.”

Michael turned to him. “Hm?”

Jake smiled. “We just wanna say thanks. For coming all the way to town to give us that drink, and the whole mall deal. And stuff.”

Rich nodded. “It was really cool of you guys.” 

Michael blinked. “Dudes, it was no prob, really!”

Jeremy nodded in agreement with Michael. “We were worried about you.”

Rich laughed a bit. “Thanks, guys.”

Jake smiled. “Really, thanks.”

Jeremy shrugged. “It was mostly Michael anyway.”

Michael rolled his eyes, tugging Jeremy closer. “Shut up, Jere,” he kissed the side of his head. “You helped too.”

“You’re the one who knocked Jake out,” Jeremy complained. “All I did was get scared.”

Michael smirked. “I mean, you helped a lot after that, though, remember?”

Jeremy was instantly red. “Y-You still did all the work, then, too.”

Jake coughed. “What are you talking about?”

Rich's eyes narrowed. “Did you two fuck after knocking Jake out?”

“No!” Jeremy lied horribly. 

Jake tsked. “Didn’t know my pain was such a turn on, dudes.”

Michael shrugged. “The boy wants what he wants,” he smirked, kissing Jeremy's cheek.

Jeremy just giggled. 

“Wow,” Jake deadpanned. 

Rich sighed. “God damn it, you two.”

“It’s not my fault I have a hot boyfriend!” Jeremy argued. 

“Aw, that's gay, honey.”

“You’re gay, Micah,” Jeremy laughed. 

“So gay.”


	17. it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Big Yikes -sux

The final bell ringing was music to Jake’s ears. Finally, they could go home. He quickly wheeled himself out of his classroom to find Rich down the hall, but skidded his wheels to a halt when he saw two men with visitor stickers waiting by Rich’s last class. Steven and Jason. 

Rich blindly tossed his stuff into his backpack as soon as the bell rang, heading out the door immediately. Jake was the first person his eyes landed on. “Jakey, hey!”

Jake pried his eyes away from Rich’s brother. “H-Hey, we should go home right now immediately!”

Rich blinked. “Huh?”

Jake backed up. “Let’s go!”

Unfortunately, luck was not on their side. Jason spoke up. “Hey!”

Jake winced. “We don’t want your girl scout cookies, thanks!” He found it was hard to drag Rich to the exit when he was in a wheelchair. 

Rich felt like a deer in the headlights, eyes locked on Steven and Jason. “ What the _fuck_ do you want?”

Steven spoke over Jake’s protests. “Rich, we wanted to give you a ride home.”

Rich scoffed. “No way!”

“I just want to talk to you, Richie,” Steven said calmly. 

Jake snapped his fingers. “Only I can call him that!”

Jason crossed his arms, not making eye contact with any of them. 

Rich glared at his brother. “Why the hell would I want to talk to you?”

Steven rolled his eyes. “I want to apologize!” He lowered his voice and spoke faster. “And I wanna get you and Jason bonding.”

Rich's eyes narrowed. “Why the hell would I need to bond with your asshole fuck buddy?”

Steven gasped. “We’re not just fuck buddies anymore, Richard!”

Rich could feel the blood drain from his body. “ _What_?”

Steven held Jason close despite the latter’s disinterest. “We’re full time!”

Jake gagged. 

Rich gaped, a sick feeling rising up in him. “I– _You_ -” he was at a loss. He turned to his boyfriend. “Jakey,” he whined, eyes pleading for help.

Jake was angry. “We’re leaving.” He wheeled further down the hall. He hoped Rich was behind him. 

Rich followed Jake, not once looking back. He felt shaken, and wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

Footsteps echoed through the hall. “Rich, c’mon, I don’t want us to fight again!” Steven was chasing them. 

Rich stopped in the middle of the hallway, squeezing his eyes shut for a second as he thought. After a second, he spun around, sighing. “I can't. Not today, at least. Jake can't drive right now and we can't leave the car here. Just- call me? We'll talk later, okay?”

Jake looked up. “Rich–”

Steven spoke over him again. “Promise you’ll actually answer my call then? Please?”

“Yeah Stevie. I'll answer. Promise.” Rich gave him a tired smile. 

That seemed to be enough for Steven. He nodded, and swiftly turned around toward Jason. 

Rich sighed, turning back around to shuffle over to Jake.

“Richie, do not call him.” Jake was adamant. 

“Jake, I–” Rich sighed again. “I don't want to think about this right now. Can we go?”

Jake didn’t want Rich feeling bad. “Of course. Let’s get outta here.”

Rich smiled gratefully, moving to push Jake as they made their way out of the school.

Jake was also grateful; he didn’t like wheeling himself for long amounts of time. “I love you,” he said sadly. 

“I love you too, babe.” Rich's voice was soft and affectionate. 

“Aw, cutie.” Jake turned around to look at him. 

Rich smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him. “You're the cutie, cutie.”

“You’re the cutie’s cutie, Richie.”

Rich kissed him again. “That's gay.”

“I’m pan and you’re bi, babe.”

“Gay-ish.”

“Better.” Jake used his keys to unlock the car doors remotely and tossed them back up at Rich. 

Rich taught them easily. At least he would always have Jake. 

–-----

At the apartment, Jake thought it was a good idea to try and stand up, assuring Rich he was feeling better. He wasn’t, and he fell right on his face. 

“Jake!” Rich practically screeched, kneeling down to help him up. “Jakey!”

Jake spoke into the floor. “‘M okay, Richie, leave me be.”

“No!” Rich helped Jake sit up, examining his face for any injury. “Jakey, you scared me!”

Jake reached out and pet Rich’s face. “Oh, babe. I overestimated myself. That’s the only scary part.”

Rich didn't seem very convinced. “Jakey, why didn't you let me help?”

“What, right then? I was fine. I could have lived on the floor forever. No sweat. Bro.”

Rich grimaced. “Jake, seriously. C’mon.” He helped Jake up, assisting him over until he could collapse onto the couch.

Jake sighed. “I’m sorry, Rich. I’m tryin’ to hold it all in, but I’m just– I’m nervous. I told you this morning, except instead of getting better…” He looked ashamed. “It’s getting worse.”

Rich frowned. “Jake, that's nothing that you should feel like you need to hide. But do you think we need to go get you checked up? Why are they acting up so bad all of the sudden?”

“My physical therapist said they’d do that if I got stressed. Then I got stressed.” Jake pouted. 

Rich frowned more. “Because of your parents?”

Jake shrugged. “Yeah. And school. We missed a lot. And– And you. Your brother and his dumb whatever. It scares me, dude. I’ve never felt like this before.” That was a lie, but Rich didn’t need to know that. It was close to the truth anyway—Jake had only felt like that one other time. 

Rich nodded. “It's a lot, huh? But hey, it was only two days of school. We can catch up! And as for my brother..” Rich's eyes darkened. “I can take care of that. It's all gonna be okay, Jakey. I promise.”

“You might think you can promise that, but– Promises are hard.” Jake sighed.

Rich carefully situated himself on the couch with Jake, curled into his side. “Hey. Everything is going to be fine. I know it.”

“Maybe.”

“Not maybe. Definitely.”

“Rich, you don’t know everything.”

“No. But I do know this much.”

“Fake it til you make it, I guess,” Jake muttered. 

Rich sighed. “Can't you just trust me?”

“I really want to. I do. I’m usually out there on the front lines, dude, faking that shit til I make that shit. But that second part hasn’t happened yet, and I’m starting to think they’ll never love me. I mean–” He coughed. “I’m starting to think it never will,” he corrected quickly. 

Ride frowned. “Jake, if they don't love you, that's _their_ loss. They're the ones who fucked up in missing out on your life and supporting you. Fuck them.”

Jake shook his head. “Fourth grade, I had to start the pretending. Acting like they were home, forging their signatures so I could open a lunch account, riding the bus everywhere but getting off two stops away so no one ever knew. Pretending everything was okay. I tried convincing myself, Richie, and it doesn’t work. You’re trying a method I’ve done seven years now and I’m telling you it doesn’t work.” He kept his gaze down. 

Rich hooked a finger under Jake's chin, bringing his gaze up to meet his own. “Okay. Then let's stop pretending. Your parents are assholes, Jake. Complete and total fucking assholes. They made their own choices and now they're facing the consequences, and they didn't include you in that equation so they left you behind. But we're here, now, _together_ , and that's all I have to offer you, Jake. I'm so sorry for everything you've been through, but you got through it and now we're saved with our current shitty situations. But we'll always, _always_ have each other. Can't that be enough? Just for now?”

“I want that. I want it more than you can know. But please, don’t blame me when it takes me a while to adjust. I–I don’t know how to deal with these feelings. Online therapy can only go so far. Just...give me time? Leeway? And maybe a kiss?” Jake put on a smile.

Rich smiled back, wrapping his arms around Jake's middle. “Of course, Jakey.” He leaned up to kiss him softly. “As much as you want.”

“I’ll tell you when to stop, yeah?” 

Rich laughed, nodding. “Yeah.” He pressed more kisses over Jake's face, eventually making his way back to his lips. “I love you.”

Jake gave him a genuine smile. “Love you most.”

Rich once again pulled Jake into a kiss, working their lips together sweetly.

Jake let them stay that way—occasionally breaking for air—for ten minutes. He finally pulled away to speak. “You should call your brother.” He tucked a strand of Rich’s hair behind his ear; it was getting long. 

Rich shrugged nonchalantly. “He can call me.”

“Didn’t you say you’d call him?”

“Nah, I said I'd answer if he called, but I'm not making the first move here.”

“Fine by me. I wish he’d leave you alone. And I wish that Jason guy would fuck off.”

“Yeah, me too.” Rich sighed. “I don't know what he's _thinking_ with that asshole.”

“I’m sorry you gotta deal with this shit, babe,” Jake murmured. 

“It's life,” Rich shrugged. “We'll get past it.”

“I love you.”

Rich smiled warmly. “I love you too.”

“Thanks for pushing me today, Richie.” 

“Any time.”

“You wanna catch up on that homework shit?”

“Want? No. Need? Sure.”

“Great.” Jake paused. “Oh, I quit Model UN. Too much extra work.”

Rich hummed. “Yeah? That's fine. I'm still not even sure what model UN is about.”

“It’s– Nevermind. It’s complicated.” Jake sighed. 

Rich snuggled closer to Jake. “You're warm.”

“So are you. I really don’t want to do homework.”

“We can always pay someone to give us the answers.”

“We need rent money. My trust fund wasn’t...as big as I thought.” Jake stared at the ground. 

“So I’ll get a job. That's okay. It was gonna have to happen eventually anyway, right? Maybe it's time we start doing stuff like that.”

“A job? With our issues? I-I’m not sure, Richie.”

“I can do it! I can't run away from the world forever, y’know.”

“I know.” Jake thought for a minute. “We could work at Sbarro,” he offered.

Rich grinned, nodding. “Discounted pizza!”

“Only the best!”

Rich laughed, nodding. “Of course!”

“I’d kill to work there.”

“Hopefully we won't have to.”

“But I would.” Jake nodded for emphasis. 

“And I'd help you hide the body, babe.”

“Thank _god_.”

Rich laughed. “Ride or die, bitch.”

“This is why I love you.”

“I love you because you're hot and nice.”

“Am I now?” Jake raised an eyebrow. 

Rich grinned. “Absolutely.”

“Good thing you are too, then. Super hot. Mega hot.” Jake grinned. 

Rich grinned, pressing an appreciative kiss to Jake's cheek. “No Homo, but I love you.”

“Full pan, I love you most.” Jake kissed Rich’s nose. 

Rich hummed contentedly, curling up into Jake's side as he yawned. “Actually doing shit is tiring, huh?”

“Can’t we do that homework tomorrow?” Jake agreed, leaning his head on Rich’s. 

Rich hummed contentedly. “Yeah, it can wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send fic reque


	18. is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven talks to rich and its anticlimactic also theres a dog

Rich’s phone rang from the floor of the bedroom. Jake groaned. “You should get that,” he advised. 

Rich grumbled, rolling out of the bed. He grabbed his phone, eyeing the caller ID. He sighed, hitting the accept button and bringing the phone up to his ear. “Hello?”

Jake could hear Steven’s voice over the line. 

“Rich? You didn’t call, so I called instead.”

Rich yawned. “You said you were gonna call, remember?”

“D-Did I? Sorry, bro, I was a little distracted.”

Rich hummed. “Yeah? What did you wanna talk about?”

Steven coughed on his end. “Just, us?” He paused. “Uh, that sounds like a shitty romance movie, nevermind. Uh, look, I just wanna talk to you about a lot of things. Can we come over?”

Jake had heard the last bit. “We?! Jason is not–”

“No! Is that Jake? Tell him I meant me and Annabeth.”

“Who’s–”

“My dog, Jake.”

Jake just grumbled. He didn’t think Steven could hear him anyway. 

Rich snorted. “Fine. I miss her, anyway.”

Steven snorted too, much like Rich. “She misses you. She doesn’t like it that you’re not getting in my car at 4:00 every afternoon like you used to.” It was his way of saying he missed picking Rich up from school. 

Rich smiled to himself. “It's because I fed her leftover lunch everyday.”

“She still tries to get in the car when I leave. I think she likes my apartment though, rather than that hellhole we used to be in.”

“Yeah.” Rich ran a hand through his hair. “I bet she does. When are you coming over?” What time was it, anyway?

“Uh, are you free in an hour?”

Jake frowned. That was soon. He didn’t have time to ingrain it into Rich that he shouldn’t trust his brother. 

“Yeah, sure.” Rich yawned again. “See you then.”

“Perfect! See you!” Steven hung up. 

Rich tossed his phone aside. “Great. At least the dog is coming.”

Jake coughed. “Uh, yeah, I love that dog…”

“You sound less than thrilled.”

“Of course I do!” Jake exclaimed. “Last time he came, you locked yourself in here and cried!”

Rich grimaced. “I mean, yeah.”

“And I know I’m stupid but I’m pretty sure the dog is coming to distract me so you won’t have my protection,” Jake huffed. 

“Will it work?”

“Probably!” 

“Great.” Rich snorted, climbing back into the bed. “I'm sure I'll probably be fine.”

“Yeah right.” Jake pulled him close. 

“Have a little faith, babe.”

“I have so much faith,” Jake whispered. “In the dog.”

“Wow.”

“Sorry! Dogs are better than people!”

“You didn't even know her name!”

“I love her!”

“Still didn't know her name!”

“It doesn’t matter!”

Rich huffed. “Kiss?”

Jake nodded. “Of course, dude.” He leaned closer and kissed Rich softly. 

Rich smiled as he pulled away. “Love you. We should probably get up.”

“Unfortunately.” Jake sat up. 

Rich shrugged, pushing himself up again. “God, this is gonna be tedious.”

“I told you not to interact with him at school.”

“He's my brother, Jake. I can't just ignore him.”

“He’s mean!”

“Not all the time!”

“More so recently!”

Rich huffed, getting to his feet. “Are you hungry? I'm hungry.”

“I could eat,” Jake said quietly, letting Rich change the subject. 

“Want me to make something? I think we have rice.”

“I’m a little sick of rice, Richie.”

“Hm… pasta?”

“Spaghetti?” Jake offered. 

“I can do spaghetti!” Rich grinned triumphantly.

“You can!”

Rich kissed Jake happily, bounding into the kitchen.

Jake’s smile faded once Rich was out of eyeshot. He wished all the family drama would stop. They couldn’t keep on like this. After a moment, he forced himself to smile again as he was so used to doing, and hobbled into the kitchen as well. 

Rich was already hard at work, pulling out ingredients. “Meatballs or just chopped up meat in the sauce?”

“I’m kinda feelin’ meatballs, babe,” Jake said, sitting himself on a stool. 

Rich nodded. “Meatballs it is!” 

Jake cleared his throat. “Uh, spaghetti for two,” he clarified. “Not for your brother.”

Rich smiled. “No spaghetti for Steven?”

“Absolutely none.”

Rich leaned over to steal a quick kiss. “You're so cute when you're protective.”

“Just wait til I have a husband and a kid to protect.” Jake stopped. “Shit, I didn’t mean to say that.”

Rich paused. “Would I be the husband?”

Jake grimaced. “Yes?”

“Good.” He kissed Jake again, longer this time, before pulling away with a grin. “Just making sure.”

“You’re not creeped out?” Jake felt like they’d joked about the concept before, but he really had been serious.

“Absolutely not!” Rich huffed. “Why would I? That sounds amazing, honestly.”

Jake shrugged. “Maybe one day.”

“Promise?”

“Sure. I promise.” 

“Good.” Rich got back to cooking. “Does the dog get spaghetti?”

“If there’s any left over,” Jake assured. 

“Go take a shower before food.”

“What?! Why?!”

“Because you keep distracting me with your nice face! Go so that I can actually make this food.”

“Rude! Can I take a bath instead?”

“Yeah, babe, that's fine.”

“Do we have a bath bomb?” Jake asked quietly. 

“Yeah, hon. In the cabinet.”

“Thank god. God is real. I’ll see you in a few.” 

Rich chuckled. “Don't have too much fun without me!”

“It won’t be fun!” Jake called. 

Rich smiled to himself.

\------

“Foods done! Get out of the bath, Jakey!”

Jake groaned loud enough for Rich to hear. “Fine! Five minutes!”

“Hurry up or it'll get cold!”

“I’m coming!” Jake hurried as best he could. 

Rich set their places at their small table, getting out two bottles of water. 

Jake scrambled out of the bathroom, limping pathetically. “I’m out!” he exclaimed, taking his seat quickly. 

“You made it just in time!” Rich handed him one of the water bottles. “No soda with dinner. Bad for the complexion.”

“Since when do you care about complexion?” Jake asked, opening the water. 

“You never know, Jakey.”

“Just don’t turn into a health nut on me, dude,” Jake joked. 

Rich stuck his tongue out at him. “Eat, dummy.”

“I am, dummy.” Jake dug in.

“Do I cook good enough to be the househusband?”

“You cook good enough to be the guy that gets to slay Gordon Ramsay.”

“In a battle or sexually?”

“In a battle, Richard.”

“Hell yeah.”

“You can slay me sexually later.”

Rich snickered. “Count on it, hot stuff.”

Jake smiled. A real one that time. “I will.”

Rich beamed. “Love you, Jakey.”

“You know I love you too, Rich,” Jake said, reaching over and poking his boyfriend’s nose. 

\---------

Rich was washing dishes when there was a knock in the door. “Fuck.”

Jake jerked his head toward the door. “Dammit. If you want me to stay with you, don’t let the dog in.”

“I can't leave her outside, Jake.” Rich shuffled towards the door. 

“Then put a bag over my head!”

“You would suffocate!”

“Poke a hole in it!” 

“No!”

“Answer the door!”

Rich pulled the door open. “Steven, hey!”

Steven immediately let his dog through the door. “Rich! Hey, thanks for letting me come.”

Rich kneeled down, taking the excited dog in his arms. “Oh yes, my favourite girl!”

Steven blinked. “The dog’s just to distract your boyfriend, bro, pay attention to me.”

Rich snorted. “But she's so much more.”

“Dude, we gotta talk,” Steven urged. 

Rich reluctantly released the dog, getting back to his feet. “Fine, fine. Come in.”

Steven did so, awkwardly rubbing his arm. “So, uh, talking.”

Rich nodded, heading back to the kitchen. He pulled out one of the seats at the small dinner table in offering. “Sit?”

Seeing as Jake had already stolen the dog, Steven sat in the chair Rich pulled out for him. “Uh, so.”

Rich took his seat across from him. “Go on?”

“About Jason.”

“Yeah.” Rich grimaced. “Him.”

“Look, I know he, like, beat up your friend, and he showed up at your school to like...kill you, but Rich, people make mistakes!” Steven’s eyes were sad. “They can change, and Jason’s really trying!”

Rich pursed his lips. “How do you know?”

“What? Because! Because you changed! Like, twice! And he’s nice to me.” Steven nodded to himself. “He’s nice to me.”

Rich shook his head. “I meant how do you know he's trying to change? People like him, they don't change easily. And it sounded like you were trying to convince yourself he was nice to you rather than me. That's not a good sign.”

“Look, you can’t change my mind about him. That’s not what I’m here for. I just want to get the Jason stuff out of the way before I mention the family stuff.”

Rich froze. “Family stuff?”

“Richie, I came to apologize? For the other day? What I said about mom and stuff?” Steven’s expression was one of concern. “Remember?”

“Oh.” Rich frowned. “Right. That stuff.” He sighed. “It's fine. I shouldn't have said that stuff either. It was stupid.”

Steven sighed. “I’m not gonna argue with you. I hate being on the opposing side of you, you know.” He looked down, quietly adding a, “Mom hated it when we fought anyway.” 

“Yeah.” Rich's lips quirked. “She did.” He sighed again. “Steven, look, I'm not going to sugar coat it. Jason is abusive and you're probably only with him because of dad.”

Steven stared at his brother. “What the hell are you talking about?” His voice was defensive. 

Rich crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair. “Have you literally ever done any research into abuse victims? It's a common thing for people to get stuck in a cycle where they seek out shitty people who fuck them over. That's obviously what's happening with you.”

“You’ve done research?” Steven deflected. “How very fourteen year old Rich.”

Rich rolled his eyes. “And you're ignoring it. Great. Look, I'm trying to help you, Stevie, I don't want you to get hurt. Despite what you may believe you're still my brother and I do care about you. But I'm telling you right now, if you stay with him and things go shit, I'm not going to be there when they do.”

Steven’s façade was breaking. “It–It’s my job to protect you, Richard, not the other way around. I ran a background check on your own boyfriend over there, you know! His parents are wanted by the fucking FBI! He could kill you and make it look like a suicide!” He really hadn’t meant to say a word of that, but he was so used to beating around the subject of his own abuse, he just did it automatically. 

Rich's eyes narrowed. “I already know about Jake's parents. If you really want to protect me you would make sure you're actually around long enough to do it. Staying with a guy who's pulled a gun on you? The opposite of protecting me.” Rich's words had a bite to them.

Steven couldn’t keep eye contact anymore. His eyes shifted to the side. “I-I forgot about the gun, okay?” was all he could say. 

Rich sighed, softening. “Steven, listen, I know you don't like it but you have to get away from him before it's too late. You realize that, right?”

“I have classes with him,” Steven said quietly. “He’s my chem lab partner.”

“So switch partners.”

“College is different, it’s not like high school. You can’t just say little Johnny is mean and picks his nose so you wanna change seats.”

Rich scoffed. “No, but you can say 'hey this guy has pulled a _fucking_ gun on me and is an abusive fuck so maybe don't make me work with him.’”

“I-I can’t just rat on him like that. I couldn’t even call the cops on dad! I’m a coward, Rich!” Steven buried his face in his hands. 

“Then I’ll do it! Fuck, Steve, all you have to do is ask for help.”

Part of Steven wanted to argue, but the bigger part knew not to. “Please help me,” he mumbled. 

Rich nodded. “Okay. We'll help.” He gave a small smile. “Do you want a hug?”

Steven looked up. “God, I really do.”

Rich smiled properly, standing up and holding his arms out. “C’mere.”

Steven gave the shorter boy a weak smile before getting up and nearly collapsing into his brother’s arms. 

Across the room, Jake called a quiet “Aww” as he watched Annabeth the dog chase her tail. 

Rich looked over, smiling fondly. “He's a good guy, Jake. I know he would never hurt me. I hope you can find someone like him.” He squeezed Steven affectionately. 

Steven sniffled. “I dunno, Richie. I might not deserve it. A-And I’m sorry for what I said about Jake’s parents. I know what your folks do doesn’t define you.”

Rich ran a soothing hand over Steven’s back. “It's okay. And you do deserve it. I promise. Everyone deserves a chance at happiness.”

“I guess,” Steven muttered. “Rich, I’m terrified of Jason. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I know, bud. We'll figure it out. Together.”

Steven sighed. “You’re stronger than I’ll ever be.”

Rich pulled away from the hug. “He doesn't, like, live with you or anything right?”

Steven hesitated. “No, but he does live down the hall.”

Rich grimaced. “Lock your door when you get back.”

“Guess I should get going then?”

“It's pretty late.” Rich glanced out the window. “It's been dark for a while.”

“Right,” Steven murmured. “Uh, thanks for this. I need to get my dog from your boyfriend.”

“Good luck.”

Steven sighed, stalking across the room. “Okay, Annie, c’mon, let’s go outside.”

Jake had a death grip on the dog.

Rich tsked. “Jake. Release.”

Jake pouted. “No.”

“Jake.” Rich shot him a look.

“Rich,” Jake said happily. 

“Release.”

“No, look at her little face!”

Steven just sighed. 

Rich huffed, crossing his arms. “Jacob Dillinger you put that dog down right now.”

“Or what?” Jake countered. “You knew this would happen! I told you this would happen!”

Rich shuffled over, leaning down to whisper in Jake's ear. “Let the dog go so Steven can leave and I can take you up on your offer from earlier.”

Jake gulped and let go of the dog. 

Rich straightened back up. “Thank you.”

Steven took the dog in his arms and walked to the door. “Well, uh. Bye, Richie.”

“I'll talk to you later, Steven.”

The older brother nodded awkwardly and walked out. 

Rich turned back to Jake. “I think it went well. Wanna fuck?”

“God, yeah.”

Rich grinned, pouncing on Jake.


	19. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wrote this weeks ago and forgot to post it oops

Jake startled himself awake, sweating. The clock read 3:41am. 

Rich, beside him, shifted blearily. He reached out to pull Jake closer, but when his arm was met with only air he whined.

Jake quickly caught his breath. “Sorry, Richie,” he whispered. “Bad dream.”

Rich blinked, groggily sitting up. “Talk ‘bout it?”

“...Do you want me to?”

Rich leaned into Jake’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I want whatever’ll make you feel better.”

“Well. Talking to you would.”

Rich smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to the skin of Jake’s shoulder. “Then talk away.”

Jake leaned into him. “It– It was about my parents.”

Rich hummed softly. “Go on?”

“They hated me, Rich. They hate me.”

Rich frowned. “They don’t hate you.”

“They do.”

“They don’t!”

“You’ve never even met them.”

“You don’t have proof that they hate you.”

Jake scoffed. “They left me. So many times. Never called. A ten year old shouldn’t have to know how to forge a signature or pay bills. At least they left cash.” His parents always left huge wads of money. 

Rich grimaced. “Jake, I’m sorry, but I really don’t fucking like your parents,” he admitted.

“I know that,” Jake sighed. 

“They don’t fucking deserve you!”

“They don’t even have me, Rich! Doesn’t matter!”

Rich groaned. “Can I hug you?”

Jake looked down at him. “Do you want to?”

“God, I really do.”

“Hug me then.”

Rich hugged him tightly. “Fuck your parents. I’ll fight them.”

“Don’t. I said no more fighting.”

Rich sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“I love you. Don’t start fights.”

“I love you too. I’ll only fight with words. And only for your honor.”

“Thanks babe.”

“Any time.”

Jake was quiet for a while. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t be! I’m glad I did.”

“Me too,” Jake whispered. 

Rich kissed his cheek sweetly. “I’ll always be here, Jakey.”

“I know. I just wish I’d let myself believe it.”

Rich held him tightly.

Jake looked down again. “I wish I’d let myself _deserve_ it,” he added, quieter. 

“You deserve a world of happiness, Jakey.”

“I don’t feel that’s true.”

“Well, it is.”

“Okay, Richie. Back to sleep?”

Rich leaned up to kiss him. “Whatever you want.”

“I really would like to sleep,” Jake said softly. 

Rich pulled him to lay down. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Jake wrapped his arms around Rich. 

Rich cuddled himself as close to Jake as he could.

Jake felt fine as long as he could protect Rich. He held the back of his boyfriend’s head softly, kissing his forehead. 

Rich smiled up at him sweetly. “G’night.”

“Night, Richie. Thanks.”

“No prob,” Rich murmured, eyes falling closed.

Eventually, Jake’s eyes closed as well. 

———

Rich threw some jeans at Jake’s sleeping form. “Wakey Wakey!”

Jake sat up. “Yo, what the fuck?!”

“I made breakfast!”

“You what?” Jake rubbed his eyes. 

“I made breakfast for you,” Rich kissed Jake sweetly.

Jake blinked. “Huh? Why?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“I could have done it, Richie, you didn’t have to get up so early.”

“Shut up, I wanted to! Come eat!”

“Fine, I’m coming!” Jake stood up slowly. 

Rich hummed appreciatively. “You always look so hot in just boxers.”

“Do you want me to eat breakfast or your ass, because it’s a little ambiguous right now.” That word had been on Jake’s vocab test, the one he’d passed that week. 

Rich grinned. “Breakfast first, big guy. Then we’ll see.”

Jake laughed. “Yeah, okay.” He hobbled over into the kitchen area. 

Rich followed along happily. “I made eggs, grits, and oatmeal. The extent of my breakfast cooking abilities.”

“I bet they’re perfect, Richie.” Jake sat down. 

Rich laughed. “Mediocre, but full of love.”

“Love’s all I need right now,” Jake said, smiling. 

“Well I got it, and it’s all for you!”

“Thank you!”

“No problem!” Rich handed Jake a plate.

Jake laughed, filling his plate with food. “Either way, it smells good.”

“Not as good as you,” Rich teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jake laughed again, louder. “What’s that even mean, Richie? I smell good?”

“Hell yeah you do!”

“Y’know,” Jake said, “guys should be able to say that to each other.”

“Yeah, but also I mean it in a gay way.”

“Cute, babe.”

Rich smiled. “I’m gonna go take a shower. Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone.” He winked.

Jake scoffed. “I already do!”

Rich laughed, kissing him quickly. “I won’t be long.”

“Better not be.”

Rich gave him one last lingering kiss before prancing off.

Jake sighed, eating his breakfast in silence. 

\------

Rich returned ten minutes later, hair wet and towel around his neck. 

Jake put his smile back on. “Hey, babe. Great food.”

Rich stole a kiss. “Flatterer.”

“Maybe,” Jake singsonged. 

“Love you,” Rich hummed, kissing his cheek. 

“Love you most!” Jake winked. “What day is it anyway?”

“Uh,” Rich grabbed his phone. It was dead. “Dunno.”

“Hm. We need to be better.”

“Yeah.” Rich shrugged. ‘We can just skip if its a school day.”

“Mayhaps.”

“We can watch cartoons all day instead.” Rich paused, biting his lip. “Or we could fuck?”

“Tempting,” Jake said, but it almost wasn’t. He just didn’t want Rich to know how badly his legs hurt that morning. 

Rich pressed himself close to Jake’s chest. “I don’t care. Just wanna have a boring day with you. God knows we need one, right?” He gave a weak smile.

Jake nodded. “We really do. All this stuff is really, uh, what’s the word? Overwhelming?”

Rich hummed in agreement, hugging Jake as he leaned his head on the taller boy’s chest. “We deserve a day of not worrying.”

“I don’t think I can promise no worrying, Richie.” Jake put his hand on the back of Rich’s head. 

Rich shrugged. “As close as we can get to not worrying.”

“Eh…”

Rich squeezed his eyes closed, pressing his face harder into Jake’s chest. “Please?” he asked, voice muffled.

“Fine,” Jake said, giving in. 

Rich hummed. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

Rich breathed in Jake's scent. “Couch cuddles?”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect right now.”

Rich happily pulled Jake in the direction of the living room. “I’ll do dishes later.”

“Oh? Will you actually?” Jake teased, letting Rich tug him along. 

“We’ll see how it goes.” Probably not.

“I’m sure.” Jake let himself fall onto the couch, pulling Rich down with him.

Rich instantly melted against Jake. “Eh.”

“We should get paper plates and shit,” Jake suggested.

Rich hummed. “We really should.”

“Mm, tomorrow.”

Rich nodded. “Probably.”

“If we get around to it.”

“Mhm,” Rich hummed, grabbing the blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch.

“Richie?” came Jake’s voice, softer than before. 

“Yeah?” Rich looked up at him.

“I don’t know how this thing with my parents is gonna happen, but– Please don’t make me do it alone.” Jake didn’t look at him. 

“Jake, I’ll be right there with you, no matter what.”

“Promise?”

Rich pulled him into a kiss. “I promise.”

Jake’s face was still sad. “Thanks.”

Rich hugged him tight. “It’ll be okay.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Rich didn't respond, just hugging Jake tighter.


	20. Over

Rich gripped Jake’s hand tightly. “You sure about this? We don’t have to go see them, you know.”

Jake stared straight ahead. “I need to. I want to.”

Rich nodded. “I’m right here. I’ll be right here with you the whole time, okay?”

Jake took a deep breath. “I love you.”

“I love you and I always will.” Rich leaned up to kiss Jake’s cheek.

“My parents probably can’t even say that,” Jake muttered. His hand played with one of the wheels of his chair. 

“Their loss.” Rich played with Jake’s fingers idly. 

“I guess. They’re awful, but– I miss them, Richie. A lot.”

“I know, Jakey.” Rich sighed softly. “I wish you didn’t, but I know you can’t help it.”

“I love them,” Jake whispered. “And I hate that.”

“I know. It’s okay.” He leaned his head on Jake’s shoulder. “They’re your parents. It’s natural.”

“Yeah.” Jake sighed. “It’s probably not worse than what you used to live with, but I-I’m sorry if you see or hear something you’d rather not.”

Rich shook his head. “It’s not about me, Jake. This is for you. I’ll be fine.”

“Still. If you let me apologize now, I’ll do it less later.”

Rich hummed. “I suppose. But you don’t need to apologize at all.”

“Just let me.”

“Okay.” Rich kissed his cheek.

“I’m having a lot of feelings.”

“I know, babe. It’s okay.”

“God, I’m scared.”

Rich nodded. “No matter what happens, we have each other.”

Jake took a deep breath. “That’s all I want.”

A man came approached them from around a corner. “Jacob Dillinger?”

Jake jolted, his blood running cold. “That’s me?”

The man nodded. “You can see them now. If you follow me, I’ll take you to them. You have fifteen minutes.”

Jake gulped. “Th-That’s it?”

The man seemed indifferent. “Sorry kid. We have to leave time for other people too.”

Jake looked confused. “Other people want to see my parents?”

“No.” The man didn’t elaborate further, turning on his heel.

Jake gave Rich a confused look, but started wheeling himself forward. 

Rich trailed behind. He would explain to Jake later.

Jake kept following the man, feeling more anxious with every turn in the hallway. 

Before long, the man was opening a door and stepping to the side. “Good luck, Kid.”

“‘Good luck’?” Jake echoed. “That doesn’t sound good.”

The man shrugged. “Fifteen minutes.”

“Great.” Jake’s voice was weak and wavering, but he pushed past his fear and wheeled through the door. 

Rich gulped, shuffling in behind him. They were met with a small room containing a table with two individuals handcuffed to it. 

Jake was eerily still. He was quiet for a while, then said in the most broken voice, “Mom?”

“Jacob.” Her voice was calm.

Jake may have been scared, but he had planned out things to say to his parents. Angry, heartbroken things. Blaming things. All of them left his mind when he heard her voice. “M-Mom,” he repeated. 

Rich stood behind Jake, heart aching. 

His mother just looked at him. 

The room was quiet as Jake slowly wheeled himself closer, hands shaking. “Mommy,” he choked. His dignity was out the window. “I missed you s-so much.”

Rich felt his heart break completely, tears trailing down his cheek. He remained silent.

She seemed to soften slightly. “Your legs,” she observed. “Are you okay?”

Jake nodded, sniffling. “I-I’m fine. The house, it– There was a fire, but I’m fine!” He glanced at his father, who was still quiet, watching ominously. 

She nodded. “You have a place to stay?”

Jake let out a nervous laugh. “Y-Yeah! I got an apartment! It’s nice! I-I haven’t trashed it. _We_ haven’t t-trashed it.”

Her lips quirked slightly. “We?”

Jake pointed to Rich. “M-My boyfriend lives with me.”

Rich jolted, wiping his eyes quickly. 

Jake’s mother gave him a soft smile. “Is he a good one?”

Jake grinned. “Really good. S-Saved my life. I–”

His father spoke. “Boyfriend?”

His mother sighed. “Charlie.”

“No, let him answer for himself.”

Jake gulped. “H-He’s my best fri–”

“And boyfriend,” his father finished. 

“Y-Yeah,” Jake stammered. 

“Damn,” the man murmured. “We raised a homo.”

Rich’s jaw twitched, but he kept quiet. This was Jake’s time. He couldn’t interrupt. 

Jake’s mother grimaced. “Charlie, he’s old enough to decide things for himself. Don’t.”

Jake’s father turned to her. “Is he? He burned our house down, Rose, he’s obviously not ready for the real world.”

Jake blinked. “I wasn’t ready years ago when you abandoned me either!” he snapped. “And what do you know about the real world?! You live under fake names and rob people! I had to track you down and turn you in to the FBI so I could see you again!” Hearing his father brought back the anger he’d planned on feeling. 

The man gave him a weird look. “ _You_ called the feds?”

Jake’s mother paled. “Charlie, Do not.”

“He called the fucking cops on us, Rosalind,” Jake’s father growled. His arms tugged at the cuffs latched to him. 

Jake stared with wide eyes, but couldn’t make himself wheel away. “I-I just wanted to see you again!”

Rich edged closer, feeling uneasy. 

“He’s our son, Charles!” She practically growled, glaring at her husband.

The man rolled his eyes. “That never mattered to you before!”

She sneered. “I _never_ wanted to leave him! You’re the one who got us into this!”

“You never argued! You always agreed with me! What changed?! He never mattered to you! He doesn’t now! Don’t try to convince yourself you were a good mother, Rose!” 

Tears fell down Jake’s cheeks. 

“What the fuck was I supposed to do?! Drag him into this god damn life on the run?! No! Leaving him was better for him, even if it fucking hurt, okay! I never claimed to be a good parent, but at least I give a shit!”

“He was an accident, Rosalind! He was holding you back! Look at everything we managed without him!”

“Getting arrested?!”

“Because of him! He did this! If we put him in the foster system, they never would have found us!”

The door to the room opened. “Time’s up.” 

Jake’s mother gasped, turning back to Jake with tears in her eyes. “I love you, Jacob. Please know that. I’m so sorry.”

Jake was gaping, silent tears falling down his face in steady streams, pooling on his thighs as they dropped. “I lo–” He couldn’t say it. His throat wouldn’t let him. Not after all of that. He kept trying, to no avail. His father had already turned his back on him.

Rich dropped a hand on Jake’s shoulder.

Jake made no effort to leave the room. “M-Mom,” he sputtered, still trying to say more. 

His mother was trying too. “Jakey,” she breathed. 

The man stepped into the room. “Gotta go, Kids. Sorry.”

Jake felt more tears falling, but like they were miles away. He was numb. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, putting his hand up on Rich’s to tell him they needed to leave. 

Rich nodded, carefully wheeling Jake out of the room, ignoring his shaky hands.

Jake didn’t say a word. 

They were silent as Rich signed them out, and then wheeled him out of the waiting room and down the hallway. 

Jake coughed, an involuntary sob escaping him. 

Rich winced, heart twisting harshly. He turned, moving the pair of them into a bathroom and locking the door. He moved around to kneel in front of Jake.

Jake looked down at him. Everything moved in slow motion. Eventually, he gave him a smile. “H-Hey, Richie.”

Rich leaned up to hug him tightly.

Jake didn’t hug him any differently than he normally would. “Wh-What’s up, buttercup?”

“Jakey,” Rich whimpered slightly. “Are you okay?”

Jake laughed eerily. “O-Of course I’m okay, dude. I’m more than okay.”

“Jake, please.”

“Hey, uh, let’s go somewhere! Anywhere! Your choice!”

Rich pulled back to kiss him quickly. “I wanna go to Comfort Jake/Feelings sharing town.”

Jake let out a manic chuckle. “They demolished that place, Richie, I-I was talking about the mall or something.”

Rich stood. “We’re going home.”

“Uh, o-okay, home is fine. I-I guess.” Jake really didn’t want to go home. 

Rich frowned. “Please talk to me?”

“I am,” Jake said in confusion. 

“Talk to me about your feelings, Jake!”

“I don’t want to!”

“Please?”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

“But it makes me uncomfortable.”

“Jakey, I want to help you. Please.”

Jake sighed. “I-I know you do, but I– It’s too soon.”

Rich hesitated. “Do you promise we’ll talk about it at some point?”

“Yeah, just please not right now?”

“Okay. Can I kiss you?”

Jake nodded. “Please kiss me, Richie.”

Rich leaned down to kiss him deeply.

Jake’s cold, shaky fingers ghosted Rich’s cheek. 

Rich pressed into him harder.

Jake’s lips parted, and he knew he probably tasted salty from his tears. 

Rich’s tongue slipped past Jake’s lips.

Jake grunted. His hand was fully on Rich’s cheek. 

Rich’s own hand was on Jake’s neck, holding him close.

Jake’s other hand held Rich’s free one tightly. He didn’t dare let go. 

Rich whimpered slightly, running his tongue over the roof of Jake’s mouth.

Jake groaned, pulling Rich closer. 

Rich tilted his head for a better angle.

Jake pressed against him harder. 

Rich let out a soft noise.

Jake finally had to pull away, touching his forehead to Rich’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jakey.”

“I-I’m glad I can say it to you. I c-couldn’t say it to– I couldn’t say it a minute ago.”

“It’s okay.” Rich ran his fingers through Jake’s hair.

Jake sighed. “Can we go somewhere?”

“Where do you wanna go?”

“Kinda wanna go to the park.”

Rich smiled. “Which one?”

“Whichever’s the sunniest?”

Rich nodded, kissing Jake one last time. “Okay.”

Jake smiled weakly. “I-I just want to sit with you there.”

“I love you.”

“You too, Richie.”

Rich smiled. Maybe things would be okay.

—————

Jake woke up at one in the morning. “Rich,” he whispered, shaking him. 

Ricih shifted, yawning. “Jakey?”

Jake pulled himself close to Rich. “I-Is it a bad time to talk about my feelings?”

Rich took a second to wake up, then shook his head. “Course not! The Rich ears are always open for business.”

Jake hugged him. “I-I think it’s now or never.”

“Go on, I’m here.”

“W-Well. I’m, uh, I’m upset.” 

Rich nodded. “Understandably.”

“I thought they’d be happier to see me, I-I guess.”

Rich hugged Jake tight. 

“Maybe this was a mistake, Rich,” Jake muttered. 

“No, it’s not.” Rich kissed his chin. “We have to work through this, Jakey.”

“I mean calling the police. Maybe I shouldn’t have.”

“Maybe they shouldn't have laundered money. ‘S too late to worry about the past, baby.”

“That’s what regret’s for isn’t it?”

“It’s what acceptance and moving on is for.”

Jake sighed. “I guess you’d know.”

“Keep going, please?”

Jake took a deep breath. “I want to quit everything.”

Rich paused. “What do you mean?”

“Like– All those extra circulars.” Jake scoffed. “I already quit some, it’s just time to cut the string. I only did them for my parents’ attention.”

Rich nodded. “If that’s what you want.”

“And...I want a kiss.”

Rich smiled, leaning up to capture Jake’s lips.

Jake smiled too. “Good.”

“I love you. Are you sure you're okay?”

“No.”

“I figured. Wanna keep talkin’ about it?”

“I don’t know what to say.”

Rich hummed. “Wanna make out and be hopelessly in love while you think about it?”

“Is that a good idea?”

Rich shrugged. “Do you want to?”

“I mean, yeah, but isn’t it just a way to ignore my feelings longer?”

Rich hummed. “You’re probably right. Making out can wait. Do you wanna talk about your mom?”

Jake didn’t answer. 

Rich pet Jake soothingly. “Take your time.”

“I-I didn’t think she cared.”

“Why do you say that?”

“She left me, Richard.”

“That’s fair,” Rich sighed. “But now?”

“Did it seem like she cared?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then– Man, fuck that. If she cared, why would she leave me?”

“Because she thought it would be better for you, Jakey. She knew that if they took you you would never have any chance at a good life.”

“Being alone wasn’t a good life.”

“But it led you here, right? We’re happy for the most part, aren't we?”

Jake smiled. “I guess you’re right. I’m glad I have you.”

“I’m glad you'll have me.” Rich smiled.

“If a better childhood meant I didn’t know you, I wouldn’t change it.”

“I love you so much.”

“You too, babe.”

“....Should we go ahead and address the elephant in the room?”

“What elephant, dude?”

Rich took a deep breath. “Your dad.”

“Kinda rude to call my father an elephant.”

Rich giggled. “Figure of speech.”

“Still.”

Rich shrugged.

“What about him?”

“He was kind of an asshole.”

“Hah.”

“Jake?”

Jake hummed. 

“We have to talk about the stuff he said.”

“Oh.”

Rich continued to pet Jake. 

“What about it?” Jake leaned into Rich’s touch. 

“It was pretty much exclusively fucked up.”

“I know.”

“And?”

“It makes me sad?”

“Elaborate on that?”

“Um, he hurts my feelings? Because he doesn’t care about me?”

Rich nodded. “And? Anything else you wanna hit on?”

“I don’t think he likes you,” Jake muttered. 

“Me neither.”

“He doesn’t like me either, so it’s okay.”

“Jakey?”

“Huh?”

“He’s not invited to our wedding.”

Jake laughed. “I know, Richie. Not a chance.”

Rich smiled, stealing a kiss. 

“Your brother’s on thin ice too.”

Rich chuckled. “We should warn him about that.”

“That’s your job buddy.”

Rich hummed. “Anything else you wanna talk about?”

“I-I dunno. You?”

Rich shrugged. “I dunno. I’m here for you, anyway.”

“Thanks.”

Rich smiled, holding him close.

Jake sniffled. “That was lame,” he said. “Sorry I woke you up for that.”

Rich shook his head, resting a hand on Jake’s cheek. “It wasn’t lame. It was good.”

“I tried.”

“You did perfect, Jakey.”

“I don’t feel better.”

“I know. One day you will, but it’s gonna take time.”

“I believe you.” Jake made a sniffling sound. “It’ll get better for you too, y’know.”

“I know it will, if you’re here.” Rich smiled dumbly.

“You’re such a dork, Richie.”

“Only for you!”

“You are so cute,” Jake whispered. “You make me think the bad stuff is worth it, Rich. Just to have you.”

Rich melted against him. “I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled. “You’re my most important person.”

“You’re mine, too, Richie.”

Rich hummed happily. He hoped things would get easier for the pair of them. 

Jake held him closer. He knew as long as they were together, they could do anything.


End file.
